Déjame volver contigo
by Yeeidy
Summary: Después de varios años de casadas Quinn desea ser madre, pero a Santana no le emociona la idea, ¿será que hay alguien mas en el corazón de Santana? ¿Que hará Quinn para conseguir lo que quiere?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores etc etc….

Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les agrade mi proposición y que capte su atención, de antemano me disculpo si existe algún (o varios) error (s) ortográfico (s)….deséenme suerte :P

Capitulo I

Santana López es una mujer hermosa y exitosa de 28 años, vive en New York, Después de graduarse del william mckinley high school, fue a la Juilliard school donde estudio música y teatro. Actualmente esta apunto de presentar su tercer disco solista. A los 24 años se caso con Lucy Quinn Fabray quien al graduarse del william mckinley high school fue a la Yale university donde estudio drama, actualmente esta terminando la filiación de una película.

20 de enero del 2021

Pov QUINN

Q:¡PERO ¿POR QUE NO?! (Dije gritando algo exasperada)

S: entiéndelo, aun no creo que sea una buena idea

Q: ¿TE CRES QUE SOMOS ADOLECENTES? TENEMOS 28 AÑOS

S: lo se, pero no lo deseo

Q: AVERLO DICHO ANTES! ASI ME LO HUBUESE PENSADO DOS VECES ANTES DE CASARME CONTIGO!

S: por favor Q no te pongas así, además es un método experimental sabes cuales son los riesgos y no piensos asumirlos, ni tampoco poner en riesgo tu vida ni la de un futuro ser vivo.

Q: POR DIOS LOPEZ, CUANDO ME PEDISTE MATRIMONIO Y ME DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS PASAR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA CONMIGO Y SER UNA FAMILIA FELIZ, ME IMAGINE QUE A LOS HIJOS DIRIAS QUE SI!...(las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y la voz se me quebró) Santana, al principio éramos muy jóvenes, después empezábamos nuestras carreras, pero ahora tu eres una cantante famosa mundialmente y yo soy una actriz conocida internacionalmente, podemos darnos el tiempo de tener un bebé, a estas alturas es lo único que falta en mi vida.

S: Tú sabes que aunque tenemos fama y dinero nuestro hijo se enfrentaría a las humillaciones y burlas por tener dos madres, aun no es tiempo.

Q: ENTONCES CUANDO?!, DIME, CUANDO? CUANDO ESTEMOS TAN VIEJAS QUE NO PODAMOS TENER UN BEBÉ?  
S: Q recuerda que tenemos nuestros óvulos congelados, no digo que no quiero, solo digo que aun no es tiempo.

Q: ENTIENDELO SANTANA LAS PERSONAS SIEMPRE VAN A JUSGAR A LOS DEMAS, Y SI, ES VERDAD QUE VAN A EXISTIR PERSONAS QUE INTENTEN DAÑAR A NUESTRO BEBÉ, (tomando las manos de Santana y con voz dulce) pero para eso nos tendrá a nosotras, para cuidar de el y darle todo el amor que se merece y necesita.

S: Se que seria hermosos tener un bebé que fuera nuestro, pero no pienso dejar que te sometas a un experimento, además no estoy lista para tener un bebé sea tuyo, mío o nuestro aun no…Lo siento no puedo, (se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación)

Me derrumbe caí sobre mis rodillas y llore, ¿por que no quería tener un hijo conmigo? ¿A caso aun pensaba en ella? No, eso no, ella me ama de eso estoy segura!, sino fuera por su maldita inseguridad, yo se que ella seria una madre excelente y que protegería a nuestro hijo sobre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué Santana? ¿Por qué?  
De pronto sentí que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar era un mensaje de Rachel**_Gleeks necesito verlos super mega urgente nos vemos en el serendipity3 dentro de dos horas _**  
Cuando Salí de la habitación me encontré con santana

S: recibí un mensaje de Rachel  
Q: si yo igual  
S: iras?  
Q: es mi amiga, si ella me necesita ay estere  
S: lo se, lo se, es solo que no se si te sientas en disposición después de lo de hace un momento.  
Q: descuida, últimamente ya se a hacho costumbre.

Pov. SANTANA

Iva manejando hacia serendipity3, todo estaba muy tenso Quinn estaba callada no decía nada, pero podía ver su tristeza.

S: Q te amo, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, la persona que amo, eres mi persona, mi princesa.

Q: _solo dece… olvídalo…._ También te amo (aunque al inicio solo fue un susurro logre escucharlo)

Nos bajamos del auto {Bugatti Veyron Super Sport} y entramos en el restaurante, ay estaban todos los del glee club excepto sam, rory y joe eran los únicos que seguían viviendo el lima.

Blaine: Ey chicas tan radiantes como siempre! (el había entrado a la Nyada y ahora estelariza obras musicales de broadway…* que raro un gay en broadway *)

S: hola a todos como están?

Kurt: de maravilla Satanás (kurt no había tenido tanta suerte como blaine, con su cara de porcelana y niño gay solo podía conseguir papeles estelares en alguna obra de teatro para pedofilos y frikis. Así que se dedico al mundo de la moda y ahora es un gran diseñador)

Tina: y tu como estas? Que nos cuanta la gran SLo? (Tina a pesar de tener talento nunca supo como llamar la atención de ningún productor, así que estudio alta cocina, posteriormente se asocio con Masa el restaurante mas caro de NY de la cual ahora ella es la mayor accionista)

S: no lo se, que abría de contar? Bueno sobre el CD ya saben y el lanzamiento del perfume también, así que yo en realidad no tengo nada que contar, porque no mejor le preguntas a Q?

Brittany: A ver Quinn que nos puedes contar sobre Santana?

Mike: Brittany, Santana se refería a que Quinn tiene algo interesante que contarnos sobre su carrera, no que le preguntáramos a Quinn sobre Santana!

Br: estoy confundida

Mi: tu tranquila (brittany y mike estudiaron danza en Juilliard graduándose con honores, se asociaron y abrieron una escuela de danza, conforme han pasado lo años su escuela se hace mas y mas prestigiosa llegando a competir con Nyada y la misma Juilliard, han estado a cargo de las coreografías de todos mis videos musicales y eso les a ayudado a obtener fama mundial, y a mi a ganar varios premios por video con mejor coreografía musical.)

Mercedes: bien Quinn cuéntanos que hay de nuevo?

Q: Bueno ya estoy terminado la película que estamos grabando y ME HAN HECHO UN CONTRATO PARA HACER LA SEGUNDA PARTE!

Finn: espera aun no se estrena y ya firmaste el siguiente contrato?

S: por dios Frankenteen, es mas que ovio que la película de Q va a ser todo un éxito, ya tiene las takillas aseguradas solo con el hecho de que ella es la protagonista, a demás que el guión es un alucine.

Q: es verdad, gracias amor (dándome un tierno beso) y finn yo no se que te sorprende, incluso tu acabas de firmar un contrato por adelantado no?

Jesse St James: no me digas finn por fin has sacado un credito?

F: J aja muy gracioso St James Q se refiere al contrato que firme con Santana

Rachel: contrato con Santana?

F: si Santana me ofreció un contrato como baterista y corista de su gira mundial

R: pero Santana aun no has estrenado el CD y ya estas preparando una gira mundial?

S: así es, según un estudio de mercado que hizo mi asesor financiero y de mercado Arti ya tenemos vendidas alrededor del 80% de las entradas.

Artie: ASI ES NENA, A ESO LE LLAMO FAMA! (chocando palmas conmigo)

St J: wow eso es genial (finn tenia tiempo trabajando como baterista y corista para la grabación de CD de algunos famosos aunque nunca estudio mas aya del WMHS…Rachel estudio en la Nyada y a sido la protagonista de grandes obra musicales de broadway como las que produce su esposo Jesse St James… Artie se convierto en mi asesor financiero y de mercado, aunque no me guste admitirlo es muy bueno haciendo números, será por que parte de el es una maquina de metal?... Y Mercedes era la nueva oprah winfrey solo que con mas kilos y mm por que no? También mas talento)

Puck: asi que ya lo sabes St. James mi amigo fin y yo trabajamos solo con lo mejor (puck al igual que finn trabajaba haciendo coros y tocando la guitarra para la grabación de CD, pero puckerman también logro poner su cadena de limpia piscinas en la cual le reditúa muy bien)

Así pasamos toda la cena platicando bromeando y recordando las cosas que vivimos en el instituto.

Mer: bien ya que cenamos por que no nos dices. Por que es que nos convocaste a una reunión de gleeks?

R: bien chicos agarrence fuerte por que les tengo una gran noticia! (dijo en esa emoción y dramatismo que aun hace que me den agruras)

S: no me digas que al fin te someterás a esa cirugía de alargamiento de piernas para dejar de ser un hobbit?

R: (suspirando para superar el enojo) no satanas, tengo algo muy grande que decirles, listos… el club de los gleeks segura su legado porque ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Voltee a ver a quinn pude ver como su rostro se tornaba alegre, triste, confundido y de pronto….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Pov QUINN

Sentí como si un balde de agua con hielo me hubiese caído encima. Deje de escuchar las demás cosas que rachel, decía me sentía contenta, si claro que debía estar contenta ella era mi amiga, pero sentí envidia, si porque ella tendría lo que yo quería, sentí tristeza al ver a jessy tan contento cuando rachel dio la noticia eso quería decir que el estaba igual o mas emocionado que rachel por que iban a tener un bebé. Todo empezó a darme vueltas, todo se puso oscuro.

HOSPITAL DE NEW YORK

Todos los gleeks estaban en la sala de urgencias, Santana daba vueltas como loca.

Bl: tranquilízate Santana dando vueltas no resolverás nada!

S: tienes razón hubiese estudiado medicina como mi padre

Bl: no me refería a eso, aunque si lo hubieras hecho pues si podrías resolverlo.

R: savia que mi noticia era algo impactante, pero no creí que fuera para tanto, creo que A quinn le emociono el saber que habrá orto gleeck.

Mer: no se si se le pueda llamar gleek

R: a que te refieres?

Mer: bueno es tu hijo eso es muy cierto y hasta hay todo bien, pero también es hijo de St james así que yo lo sometería a votación.

R: de que estas hablando mi hijo es tan gleek como lo serán los de los demás, no me digas que si no te casas con un gleek entonces tu hijo no lo será?

Ti: bueno rachel es que el que sea de St james le quita merito

R: no puedo creer que lo quieran discriminar, de lo seguro son celos de que mi hijo tendrá a dos padres súper talentosos y temen que opaque a los suyos.

S: por supuesto que no, eso fue lo ultimo que me paso por la mente así que cierra el pico, te felicito de verdad, y tu hijo será un gleek honorario si así lo quieres en realidad no le veo mucha importancia, recuerden todo lo que sufrimos por ser gleeks, así que prefiero temer mi distancia con ese tema.

Pov. SANTANA

El medico salio y me llamo

DR: Señora López!

S: si Dr dígame como se encuentra mi esposa?

Dr: vera tuvo una especie de crisis, aun no sabemos las causas talvez algún impacto, o disgusto, lo mejor será que su esposa pase aquí la noche para que la estemos monitoreando y en caso de que mañana por la mañana se encuentre mejor la daremos de alta, como ambas son personajes públicos es mejor que pace aquí la noche hasta que este mas estable, si en la salida algún fan o paparazzi les hiciera algún disgusto, su esposa podría tener una recaída mas severa

S: si me parece bien, gracias Dr. Por cierto puedo pasar a verla?

Dr: esta bajo los efectos del tranquilizarte que le dimos, así que talvez este un poco incoherente, pero si, pueden pasar.

Todos pasamos para ver como se encontraba quinn, estuvimos hablando con ella y si efectivamente estaba algo incoherente y divagando un poco.

S: Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de dejarla descansar, nos vemos mañana

Bl: así que esa es la forma educada de Santana López para correr a alguien (dijo riendo).

S: si así es (todos se acercaron para despedirse de quinn y darle un beso en la mejilla puck fue el ultimo pero cuando se acerco pude escuchar algo, aunque solo fueron susurros ya que yo estaba despidiendo a los demás en la puerta del cuarto)

P: _me retiro descansa_  
Q:_ sabes, si tu y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos creo que tendríamos una casa llena de niños_  
P: _podrías apostarlo _

Estaba escuchando la conversación  
Q: _necesito hablarte asolas_  
P: _como de que se trata?_  
Q: _veras…_…..(cuando de pronto)

R: BUENO NOS RETIRAMOS ANTES DE QUE NUESTRA PRECENCIA LLAME LA ATENCION DE LOS PAPARAZZI!

S: aun sigues cayendo que las obras musicales son super famosas verdad?

R: ya déjame en paz adiós! (y se fue)

P: _hasta mañana rubia sexy _…..  
Nos vemos después Santana (maldita rachel no logre escuchar nada por su maldita culpa)  
S: si hasta luego.

Camine y me acerque a quinn

S: como te sientes mi amor?  
Q:_ ahora mucho mejor! _(susurro) … buenas noches! (y se quedo dormida)

Mi cabeza estaba echa un lió, y debo admitir que ver a Quinn habando así de cerca con puck me puso algo celosa, entonces vibro mi celular era Britt: **_hoy estuviste un poco rara, espero que Quinn te este tratando bien, sabes que yo lo haría, pero aun no consigo una maquina del tiempo para poder cambiar las cosas, siempre tuya  
Britt-Britt_**_ 3_

Espero les aya agradado y les este pareciendo interesante, comentarios, dudas, criticas son bien recibidas… ;)


	3. Chapter 3

El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido solo para mayores de 18 años etc etc…

Capitulo III

Pov. SANTANA

Desperté en el hospital, mi Quinnie se veia hermosa, a pesar del hecho de que tenia puesta una bata de hospital y la intra- venosa colgando con el suero aun lado y si a eso le sumamos que se encontraba completamente despeinada nos da como resultado la imagen mas adorable.  
Me acerque y bese su frente

Q: Buenos días mi cielo (dijo algo adormilada)  
S: buenos días mi sol  
Q: no te beso porque siento el sabor a hospital en mi boca y vomitarías del asco  
S: por supuesto que no, sabes que te amo, pero mas vale ser higiénicas ^_^  
Q: ¬_¬

Estuvimos charlando cuando entro el medico

Dr: buenos días señoras López-Fabray  
Q&S: buen día doctor

Dr: Y como se encuentra la estrella de cine?

Q: un poco adormilada, pero eso es todo

Dr: si así se mantendrá por algún tiempo, pero en vista de que ya no hay riesgo creo que seria bueno darla de alta esta misma tarde, por cierto señora López, ya que su esposa será dada de alta hoy, es necesario que me acompañe a firmar algunos documentos y también indicarle como llevara el tratamiento su mujer. Enseguida vendara una enfermera a ayudar a su esposa.

S: esta bien si te dejo sola un momento? (pregunte a Q de forma dulce)  
Q: no te preocupes, tu ve

Pov. Quinn

Salieron de la habitación, yo me encontraba bien, ya no sentía dolor ni nada por el estilo, así que me pare con intención de ir al baño, cuándo Salí del baño escuche un llanto que provenía de afuera de mi habitación, Salí y recorrí los pacillos del hospital siguiendo el sonido.  
Llegando hasta los cuneros, habia una bebé hermosa era de piel clara, rubia y valla que tenia pulmones puesto que gritaba con mucha intensidad.

X: es hermosa, verdad? (me dijo un hombre que no conocía)

Q: si es muy bella

X: fue el regalo de aniversario que me hizo mi esposa (entonces comenzó a sollozar) el ultimo regalo que alcanzo a hacerme

Q: lo lamento, pero aun así se nota que puso mucho empeño en tu regalo.

X: gracias, y tu porque estas aquí?

Q: tuve un desmayo el día de ayer

X: espero ya te encuentres mejor

Q: si no es nada grabe

X: estas embarazada?

Q: no. solo eh subido de peso

X: jaja no, no lo decia por eso, es solo que me mencionaste que tuviste un desmayo y como te encuentras en los cuneros creí

Q: no, no estoy embarazada,….. por desgracia (dije lo ultimo en voz baja)

X: que?

Q: no nada

X: te gustaría cargar a mí hija?

Q: claro!

Cargue a la bebé, me recordó a beth, si no la hubiese dado en adopción, ¿Qué habría pasado?, desearía ver un lindo bebe con las facciones de mi sany y mías mezcladas, ¿como seria?

Q: gracias, (dije entregando la bebé al hombre) bueno me tengo que ir

X: hasta luego y que este bien señorita

Q: señora, soy casada

X: vaya debe ser muy afortunado

Q: afortunado mmm no!

X: claro que si usted es hermosa

Q: no, yo me refería a que no es un afortunado, mas bien es una afortunada con permiso.

Quinn se retiro a su habitación para espera a Santana. Una enfermera le dijo al hombre que estaba en los cuneros

Enfermera: acaso no reconoció a la señora que estaba con usted?

X: no, la verdad es que no aunque si me parece muy familiar

Enf: ella es la gran actriz Quinn López-Fabray, casada con la cantante Santana López-Fabray

X: VAYA UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE CAGO A MI BEBÉ!

Pov. SANTANA

Salimos de la clínica y yo iba manejando rumbo a nuestro apartamento, situado en uno de los mejores lugares de NY.

S: te encuentras bien? Te noto muy distante

Q: estoy bien, no te preocupes

S: Quinnie…respecto a lo de ayer

Q: ya te dije que no te preocupes

S: De verdad no quieres hablarlo?

Q: lo hemos hablado mil veces y tu repuesta siempre es NO!, ya estoy cansada de discutir.

S: De verdad lo siento

El reto del camino estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a casa, cuando entramos a nuestro apartamento, quinn se encerró en nuestra habitación, quise hacer algo lindo y prepare el jacuzzi de la terraza, con velas aromáticas y algo de vino, cuando me acerque a la puerta del cuarto pude escuchar a Q hablando por teléfono.

Q: yo se lo que significo para ti, te importo mas que nada en este mundo, una vez me ayudaste a hacer algo perfecto ¿Lo volverás a hacer?...… …muy bien, hay nos vemos.

Entre rápidamente a la habitación

Q: Sany me asustaste!

S: a si? Por que habrías de asustarte en tu propia casa?... pensaste que era un ladrón?

Q: no, solo que abriste la puerta de golpe y …

S: y que? Esta no es también mi habitación?

Q: Que te pasa? Por que te pones así?

S: con quien hablabas?

Q: yo?…. Con nadie

S: NO MIENTAS!

Q: bueno nadie importante, era Stiven, y quería que le ayudara a repasar unas líneas del guión de la película, pero me canse de ayudarle por teléfono así que mejor nos veremos mañana

S: Segura?

Q: Porque te mentiría?

S: no lo se…. Es solo que yo…

Q: Estas celosa?

S: YO?! …CELOSA? … COMO? … ESO NO VA CON LA GRAN SANTANA LOPEZ!

Q: estas celosa! (me dijo con burla) Solo cuando te pones celosa tu cara se pone tan roja, que ni tu hermoso color canela lo puede ocultar

S: Bueno y que?…. ¿No puedo estar celosa? ..Tu eres MI mujer, MI esposa, MIA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!

Q: te ves tan sexy cuando te encelas, que me dan ganas de….

S: Q eres una pervertida  
Q: segura? Bueno en vista de que tú no te ves muy de acuerdo, entonces me voy, no quiero que andes diciendo que te violo una pervertida (y se dio la vuelta)

S: NO ESPERA!...VEN AQUÍ…

Tome a quinn por la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, retire completamente su cabello para que no me estorbara y mordisque su oído, metí una de mis manos bajo de su blusa y comencé a acariciar su vientre, sentir su piel hace que me erice, es tan suave y delicada, con mi otra mano acariciaba su cintura, poco apoco fui subiendo mi mano hasta llegar a su pecho y ella soltó un pequeño gemido.

Q: aahh!... quien es la pervertida ahora?  
S: shhh! … déjame trabajar

Cuando mi cuerpo quería sentir mas su piel deslice su vestido y comencé a besar su espalda, luego otro gemido se le escapo, lo que me hizo desear sus labios, aquellos que hacia 7 años me hacían tan feliz, la bese algo lento y tiernamente, y mi lengua pidió permiso de entrar, cosa que ella acepto, al sentir el sabor de su lengua en mi boca sentí como un choque de electricidad recorría mi ser, entonces intensifique el beso, la pasión comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, la necesitaba completa, rápidamente desabroche sus sostén y me saque la camisa, la cargue y coloque sus piernas en mi cadera, besándola la lleve hasta la cama, y rápidamente me saque el pantalón, me posesione sobre ella y comencé a besar sus pechos, esos pechos que me enloquecen,

Q: aah! Sany!  
Fui bajando una de mis manos hasta llegar a si parte intima, y comencé a tocarla sobre su braga solo jugando con ella, al mismo tiempo besaba sus pechos y lamía sus pezones  
Q: Santana!  
Ella gemía de placer y yo me excitaba aun mas al escucharla así, luego pude sentir la humedad en sus bragas, y me di cuenta de que ya estaba lista, me quite la ropa interior y la única prenda que le quedaba a ella.  
Coloque sus piernas en mi cadera y comencé a frotar su centro con el mió, sentía su liquido caliente mezclarse con el mió en una perfecta sincronía.

Q: Santana, aahh! sany sany!  
S: Q me encantas! Eres mía!

Ella comenzó a besar mis pechos y yo sentía que mi calor crecía, cuando sentí que la intensidad se salía de control tome su barbilla y arrebatadamente bese sus labios, los necesitaba quería saciarme de ellos, comencé a embestir su centro con el mió con mas fuerza y mas rapidez ella masajeaba mis pechos, luego baje una de mis manos y haciendo una espacio entre su cuerpo y el mió comencé a penetrarla

Q: Oohh SANTANA! MAS POR FAVOR MAS!  
Meti un segundo dedo y seguí penetrándola, entrando y saliendo mas y mas rápidamente, sin aviso ella hizo lo mismo conmigo

S: Wow Quinn!  
Q: no solo tú eres traviesa

Al mismo tiempo de que la penetraba estimulaba su clítoris, y ella hizo lo mismo, mi cuerpo no aguantaba más y ella temblaba

Q: VOY A LLEGAR!

Quinn gemía de pronto arqueo su espalda cuando llego el espasmo del orgasmo  
Q: AAAHHHH! SANTANA TE AMO!  
Al escuchar su gemido sentí como mi centro llegaba al máximo del placer

S: AAAHH QUINN ME VENGO!

El finalizar nuestros orgasmos, bese a quinn y me tire hacia un lado

S: te amo  
Q: y yo a ti  
La abrace y bese su frente

S: eres lo mejor de mi loca vida

Q: y tu eres mi vida…... Por cierto tengo una duda

S: que sucede?

Q: cuando entraste a la habitación, venias con ganas de decirme algo, que era?

S: aaamm a ya recordé… te iba a invitar a relajarnos en el jacuzzi de la terraza

Q: a relajarnos eh?

S: bueno, ha hacer el amor en la terraza

Q: bueno…. pues vamos

Y así pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Pov. Quinn

Eran las 3 de la tarde y yo estaba en la entrada del Hilton NY, aunque la noche anterior había sido mágica ya lo había decidido así que pasara lo que pasara conseguiría lo que anhelaba.  
Entonces sentí que alguien me tomo por la espalda

P: rubia sexy!

Q: Puck, me asustaste! (lo golpee en el brazo)

P: tranquila fierecilla! Vaya casarte con Santana te ha hecho mas agresiva de lo que ya eras.

Q: ya cállate, estas preparado?

P: si lo estoy

Q: antes de hacer nada, quiero preguntarte una cosa

P: dime?

Q: sabes que lo que estamos apunto de hacer puede llegar a herir a Santana verdad?

P: lose

Q: y aun así estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

P: Santana es mi amiga y la estimo muchísimo, pero a ti te amo y siempre que necesites de mi voy a estar para ti….soy tu fiel sirviente….. la pregunta es tu estas dispuesta a hacerle esto a Santana?

Q: yo….Si lo estoy!

Pov. Santana

Estaba en mi apartamento cuando sonó mi celular

S: si diga?

Mi: Santana, quería saber si podías venir a la academia de baile?

S: que sucede mike?

Mi: veras necesitamos que vengas, ya que aui están los contratistas para hacer las nuevas aulas de la academia y como tu eres una de nuestras nuevas accionistas, pues queremos saber tu opinión

S: voy para haya

Ya en la academia Brimik (por brittany y mike) me encontré con una singular y alegre persona

Brittany: hola mi amor! (colgándoseme del cuello)

S: Britt cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso?

Br: estamos solas, no pasa nada

S: si pasa, pasa que estoy casada y enamorada de quinn

Br: déjalo en casada

S: por favor Britt

Br: no extrañas nuestros sweet lady kisses?

S: No, por favor no insistas, además Quinn es tu amiga, por que haces esto?

Br: ella es mi amiga, pero tu eres el amor de mi vida, recuerdas esa vez que me cantaste mine en el salón del coro? Dijiste que siempre me ibas a amar

S: lo se y te amo, te amo como un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado, te amo como mi amiga, como mi primer amor. Pero quinn ella es… es la única.

Br: no lo aceptare tan fácil, tu no le dejaste las cosas fáciles a sam, así que yo no lo haré con quinn

**flashback**

Es verdad, trate de recuperarla cuando la vi con sam

**2013 william mckinley high school **

Estaba de visita cunado vi en los casilleros a Brittany besándose con sam y SNIX despertó hecha una furia

S: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA BOCA DE TRUCHA! QUIEN TE CREES PARA ESTARTE BESANDO CON ELLA?!

Sam: soy su novio!

S: SU NOVIO?! ….. BRITTANY ESTE PERDEDOR ES TU NOVIO?

Br: lo es, hay algún problema?

S: CLARO QUE HAY PROBLEMA, COMO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL?

Br: TU TERMINASTE CONMIGO! YA NO LO RECUERDAS? ENTONCES YO PUEDO ESTAR CON QUIEN YO QUIERA.

S: solo te pedí tiempo

Br: YA ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE SIEMPRE SEAS TU LA QUE NECESITE EN ESTA RELACION, SANTANA NECESITA QUE LO NUESTRO SEA UN SECRETO, SANTANA NECESITA QUE LA APOYE MIENTAS SALE DEL CLOSET, SANTANA NECESITA IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, SANTANA NECESITA TIEMPO!

S: CUANDO ME FUI SAVIAS QUE ERA LO ÚNICO QUE PODÍA OFRECERTE!

Br: NO ES SUFICIENTE QUIERO MAS! Y SI TU NO ME LO PUEDES DAR…. Tendré que buscarlo en alguien más.

Salí de hay corriendo y entre al baño, cai al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos

Q: estas bien?  
S: parece que este bien?  
Q: lo lamento

Y me abrazo con mucha ternura, después de eso intente convencer a brittany de que podíamos tener una relación como cuándo yo estaba en el instituto, fue un fracaso.  
Mas de 8 veces tuve que dejarla plantada, intentaba volver a lima cada fin de semana pero no podía, intentaba contestar todos sus inbox, pero en muchas ocasiones me quedaba dormida frente a la computadora por el cansancio de la universidad.  
Después de 3 meces desistí, aunque siempre que podía le mandaba regalos o mensajes.  
En cambio ella ya no me mandaba mensajes diariamente, no intentaba hablar por teléfono conmigo cada vez que le sucedía o se le ocurría algo…. Y estaba bien, yo no tenía el tiempo que ella necesitaba. Tuve que dejar que fuera feliz. Después de decidir no luchar mas por Brittany, deje de ir a lima, ya no tenía nada que hacer hay salivo visitar a mis padres y para ellos era más fácil ir a visitarme a la universidad así que no tenia caso que yo fuera a lima.  
6 meces después de la última vez que fui a lima, tuve una visita inesperada

**Septiembre 2013 apartamento de Santana López**

Tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento

S: voy (volvieron a tocar) Dije que ya voy con un demonio (cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí la ver quien era)

Quinn: Hola Santana!

S: Que demonios haces tu aquí?

Q: tan tierna como siempre!

S: lo lamento fabray es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa

Q: tranquila….Puedo pasar?

S: si adelante

Nos sentamos en el sofá de mi apartamento y nos pusimos a platicar, así pasaron las horas riendo y platicando de cualquier cosa hasta que

Q: y que a pasado con tigo y brittany?

S: (baje la vista y conteste) nada no a pasado nada, simplemente ya no me necesita, ya nadie me necesita

Q: por que dices eso?

S: por favor fabray, no e pisado lima desde hace 6 meces y a nadie parece importarle

Q:_ a mi me importa_ (dijo en un susurro)

S: que?

Q: que a mi me importa, si no me importaras no estaría aquí, al principio cada vez que visitaba lima y tu no estabas creía que le estabas dando su espacio a brittany, después pensé que era por la universidad, pero cuando me puse a preguntar y supe que hacia 6 meces no ibas a lima te vine a buscar y aquí me tienes.

S: espera te enteraste hoy y viniste a buscarme?

Q: soy tu amiga, lo recuerdas?  
S: gracias

Después de esa visita mandaba mensajes a quinn cada que podía, cuando no ella lo hacia había días en los que le mandaba un mensaje y me lo contestaba minutos, horas e incluso un día después y yo de igual manera, era porque estábamos ocupadas, pero eso no significaba que no pensara en ella todos los días como amiga.  
Después fue un receso escolar, yo no quería regresar a lima, así que fui a visitar a Quinn.  
Después del receso escolar, hablábamos por teléfono cada 3 días y cada vez que teníamos tiempo ella iba de Yale a Juilliard a visitarme y viceversa. Después fueron vacaciones y las dos acordamos ir a lima. Cuando estuvimos en lima pasamos 2 semanas juntas viéndonos y saliendo, no queríamos decir a nadie que estábamos en lima, les diríamos a los demás hasta 2 días antes de navidad y así mantuvimos nuestras citas en secreto….hasta que un día

**Diciembre 01 del 2013 centro comercial de lima **

Estaba esperando a Quinn cuando alguien llego por mi espalda y me cubrió los ojos

S: LLEGASTE!

Brittany: a donde?

S: Yo….Yooo… brittany?

Br: a quien esperabas?

S: aaa … a mi abuela!

Br: vaya si que debe ser muy divertido que tu abuela te cubra los ojos!

S: si algo así

Br: me alegro mucho de verte (colgándoseme del cuello)

Entonces me percate de que quinn se acercaba e instintivamente retire a brittany de mí alejándola, no supe porque lo hice, pero por dentro rogaba que Quinn no hubiese visto a brittany tan cerca de mí.

Quinn: HOLa!

S: hola Q!

Br: hola Quinn!

Q: vaya brittany no savia que estabas con Santana

S: ELLA NO ESTA CONMIGO! (dije rápidamente y gritando, cosa que hizo que ambas me vieran raro)

Br: si no estoy con ella, la eh encontrado, Santana espera a su abuelita

Q: a su abuelita?

S: (me acerque y le susurre a Quinn) _luego te explico_

Q: bueno Santana ya que estas aquí por que no me acompañas al cine?

S: mmm me agrada la idea

Br: SI VAMOS AL CINE!

Desde ese día las 3 pasamos todos los días de diciembre juntas, muchas veces intente quedar con Quinn a solas pero por una cosa u otra, no podíamos y brittany cada vez se ponía mas cariñosa

_23 de Diciembre del 2013 Breadstix_

Quinn me había marcado para decirme que se iba a retrasar in poco en llegar las tres aviamos quedado de ir a cenar a Breadstix ya que el día 24 lo pasaríamos con nuestras familias y el dia 22 lo habíamos pasado con el glee club.

Britany: quien te llamo?

S: era Quinnie para decirme que llegara un poco tarde

Br: es el destino

S: a que te refieres?

Br: veras ayer vi una estrella del destino y le pedí que estuviéramos juntas de nuevo y aquí estamos solas tu y yo, como cuando nos hicimos novias.

S: veas britt no creo que las cosas funcionen así

Br: y por que no? Hemos pasado todos estos días juntas como cuando estábamos en WMHS

S: Y que pasara cunado me vaya?

Br: Planeas irte?

S: por supuesto, tengo que continuar mis estudios  
Br: una vez me dijiste que serias capas de dejarlo todo por mi, y yo te obligue a seguir tus sueños, pero ya no puedo, te necesito conmigo

S: Y que pasara con sam?

Br: Si tu regresas el no importa

S: solo si regreso?

Br: no te puedo ofrecer más

S: lo mismo te dije hace tiempo y me dijiste que querías mas, lo lamento

Br: eso lo dices porque aun no has visto el muerdago

S: Que?

Entonces me beso, fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, pero no había mas solo el amor y cariño que le tenia a britt, después de que me beso no deseaba que me besara nuevamente. Solo me voltee y calle después de 10 minutos en silencio llego quinn y cenamos las tres juntas

**24 de Diciembre del 2013 Casa de los López **

Estábamos en la cena de navidad faltaban 10 minutos para darnos el abrazo de navidad, yo andaba un poco ebria lo suficiente para tambalearme un poco, pero no tanto como para perder el glamour.  
Después de platicar un momento nos dimos el abrazo de navidad me llego un mensaje de Brittany y otro de Quinn y ya que mis niveles de alcohol me permitían hacer locuras, subí a mi habitación por un abrigo y Salí a la calle, estaba nevando, pero como ya había ingerido alcohol no quise manejar y aunque hacia demasiado frió no me importo, camine hasta que llegue a una casa que bien conocía, cuando me acerque la pude ver, ella iba de salida y llevaba un obsequio, cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho

Quinn: SANTANA QUE SORPRESA! (y se acerco a abrazarme)

S: hola!….. Veo que vas de salida (dije un poco celosa)

Q: así es tenia la intención de llevar este regalo a una personita

S: vaya debe ser alguien muy especial si no pudiste esperar hasta mañana (dije sumamente celosa)

Q: si, es muy especial, pero al parecer yo también soy muy especial para esa persona

S: me alego por ti  
Q: si, puesto que no pudiste esperar para darme mi abrazo creo que yo también soy muy especial para ti

Un calor inmenso invadió mis mejillas

Q: Espera estas muy roja, estas bien?

S: si estoy bien (ella toco mi frente)

Q: creo que tienes temperatura, y además estas empapada….espera llegaste caminando?

S: bueno ya había bebido algo y no quise manejar

Q: PERO SI ESTA NEVANDO, COMO SE TE OCURRE SANTANA! …. Vamos ven entremos por la puerta de atrás

Entramos a su casa y entramos a su habitación, me dio ropa seca y estuvimos charlando, me sentía feliz y no sabia porque.

S: oye ahora que recuerdo dijiste algo sobre un regalo!

Q: aaa es verdad, toma espero que te guste

Cuándo abrí el regalo era una tarjeta de avión, y servia para viajar en avión 10 veces viaje redondo al lugar que yo quisiera.

S: esto es demasiado

Q: por supuesto que no, solo prometeré que por lo menos la usaras conmigo 5 veces!

S: tramposa!

Y así pasamos toda la noche hablando y riendo hasta que quedamos dormidas, se sintió tan bien despertar teniendo a Quinn entre mis brazos, pero ya era tarde y tenia que volver a casa, quinn me llevo hasta mi casa y me dejo en la entrada pero

Q: nos veremos mas tarde?

S: por supuesto

Q: perfecto

S: espera a donde vas?

Q: a mi casa  
S: aun no te puedes ir, mira hacia arriba (en la entrada de mi casa había un muerdago)

Q: Sanny yo… tu sabes que yo no…

S: tranquila, puedes dármelo en la mejilla

Ella me sonrió y me tomo por el mentón y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando estaba separándose de mi me tomo por el cuello y me beso en los labios aunque fue un beso dulce y tierno solo fueron nuestros labios, pero sentí una sensación muy rara en el estomago aunque al mismo tiempo agradable.  
Después de eso no lo volvimos a mencionar, pasamos en lima todos los días juntas hasta que el 10 de enero tuvimos que regresar a nuestras universidades

**20 de enero del 2014 Juilliard school**

Estaba en clase de música cuando recibí una llamada

S: si diga?

Sr. López: hija como estas

S: bien papá, a que debo el gusto?

Sr. López: Tana tu abuelita esta muy grabe y no se que sea lo que vaya a pasar, seria bueno que viniera a lima lo mas pronto posible.

Salí de la escuela y tome el primer vuelo a lima, gracias a quinn que me había dado esa tarjeta.  
Cuando llegue al hospital me encontré a brittany, después de ver a mi habuela ella se me acerco.

Brittany: vine en cuanto me entere

S: gracias

Br: que han dicho los doctores?

S: ya no le ven mejoría (y llore ella me consoló yo me sentía muy triste necesitaba algo pero no savia que era)

Br: tranquila aquí estoy yo

**21 de enero del 2014 Hospital de lima **

Llegue al hospital y Mi madre salio llorando de la habitación de mi abuelita

S: que paso?

Maribel Lopez: tu abuelita a muerto!

S: NOOOO! NO PUEDE! (no sabia que hacer me sentía desesperada)

Mar. L: lo lamento hija, ahora la van a preparar y no la van a entregar dentro de 8 horas para arreglar lo del funeral

Salí corriendo de ese lugar necesitaba que alguien me diera consuelo corrí sin rumbo o por lo menos eso creí yo cuando me vi a unos cuanto metros del aeropuerto.

**21 de enero del 2014 Yale university**

Gracias a todas las platicas que tenia con quinn me sabia su horario de memoria y gracias a todas las veces que había ido sabia cuales eran los salones donde tomaba clases, después de pocas horas de vuelo y taxi estaba en el salón de quinn, ella iba saliendo cuando se percato de mi presencia

Quinn: SANTANA?! (y me abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, yo no soporte mas y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos) espera estas?

No dijo nada solo me abrazo mas fuerte y le pidió a sus amigos que nos dejaran solas, caminamos por el campus de la universidad, hablamos de lo sucedido con mi abuela y cerca de un lago me dijo

Q: lo lamento mucho sanny

S: gracias, perdón por molestarte, es solo que ver así a mis padres fue algo que no lose

Q: es difícil ver sufrir a alguien que amas…. Para mi es difícil verte sufrir

S: espera… que?

Se me colgó del cuello y medio un beso, dulce, calido, cariñoso, apasionado, lleno de amor, su lengua pidió permiso de entrar y yo se lo di, fue exquisito sentir un beso así, mi corazón se acelero tanto que sentí que quería salir de mi pecho y quedarse junto al corazón de ella por siempre ay supe que la amaba…. A partir de hay no volví a pensar en brittany ni en nadie mas

**Fin del flashback**

Br: no lo aceptare tan fácil, tu no le dejaste las cosas fáciles a sam, así que yo no lo haré con quinn

S: te pido que no intervengas en mi matrimonio (me di la vuelta y fui a buscar a mike.)

Cuando Santana salio de la habitación, brittany hizo una llamada

Brittany: te tardas mucho en contestar…. Estas con ella?... me párese bien…. No importa el precio voy a recuperar a sanny! (fin de la llamada)


	5. Chapter 5

gracias por tu comentario ryofu1 espero la historia te guste ! ;)

Capituló V

**22 de enero del 2021 **

Pov. QUINN

Estaba en el auto de Puck, fue a dejarme a mi apartamento

Quinn: gracias por lo de hoy

Puck: no hay problema, es un placer…. Siempre

Q: suenas como el galán del mckinley

P: a veces quisiera poder dar marcha atrás, si no hubiese sido tan idiota tal vez tu aun estarías conmigo y hubiéramos criado a beth juntos

Q: tal vez, aunque si eh de ser sincera creo que siempre e sentido amor por Santana, es solo que ambas paliábamos por tratar de ser las mas populares de mckinley

P: no me digas eso

Q: por que?

P: por que me gusta pensar que por lo menos en algún tiempo fui solo yo el dueño de tu corazón.

Q: tu siempre estas en mi corazón

P: como tu amigo

Q: lo lamento, es lo único que tengo

P: no importa, algo es algo (o_~)

Q: bien, tienes los papeles verdad?

P: así es rubia

Q: me parece bien, en cuanto puedas debes de hacer que Santana los firme

P: aun no tengo muy en claro como es que voy a hacerlo

Q: mañana a las 4 de la tarde que fue a la hora que Santana se quedo de ver contigo y finn para firmar su contratación y seguro, me mandaras un mensaje después de que ella haya leído el contrato de finn. Cuando ella comience a leer tu contrato yo le llamare para distraerla y firmara tu contrato sin leerlo, así conseguiremos su firma.

P: no es mas fácil falsificarla?

Q: has visto la firma de Santana?

P: nop!

Q: entonces no digas estupideces, su firma es realmente complicada!

P: ok como tu digas (y me sonrió)

Q: a que se debe esa sonrisa de bobo?

P: todo esto me recuerda a cuando quisiste quitarle la bebé a Shelby

Q: no me lo recuerdes….bueno ya que sabes que hacer, me voy

P: y después de la firma que hago?

Q: me llamas al celular

P: ok.

Q: hasta luego

Baje del auto y entre al apartamento cuando llegue me percate de que el apartamento olía a comida.

Quinn: hola hay alguien en casa?

Blaine: hola Quinn

Q: Blaine que haces aquí?

Kurt: vaya que recibimiento

Q: kurt, no es que no me agrade verlos es solo que me sorprende que ambos estén en mi apartamento

Santana: yo los invite mi amor (Santana salio de la cocina, estaba con un delantal y guantes de cocina)

Q: hola mi amor! (Corrí a sus brazos, después de lo de hoy solo quería tenerla cerca)

Ku: vaya y eso que aun no prueba la comida

Bl: aww! Eso es hermoso

S: mi amor yo tan bien te extrañe el día de hoy!…Pero estas bien?

Q: claro solo (me colgué de su cuello y la bese)

S: delicioso

Ku: aamm seguimos aquí

Q: lo lamento.

Después de charlar un momento, Santana me explico que ella tenía las intenciones de hacerme la cena, y en el supermercado se había encontrado con kurt y Blaine así que los había invitado a cenar.

Blaine: bueno aprovechando que estamos aquí, chicas quisiéramos pedirles un favor

S&Q: dinos!

Ku: verán estuvimos pensando seriamente y queremos casarnos

S&Q: por fin!

S: de verdad que si ustedes no se animaban para este año yo misma los casaría por la fuerza

Ku: ya lo teníamos planeado pero no es tan fácil

Q: a que te refríes?

Bl: kurt aun seguía pensando en aquella vez que lo engañe en el instituto

Q: ya veo, pero bueno solo fue una vez kurt y una vez se perdona

S: bueno es verdad, solo eran novios y para mi un engaño en el noviazgo puede ser algo doloroso, pero el noviazgo es para experimentar, ya una vez en el matrimonio las cosas cambian, i a mi me engañara aunque fuera una vez la persona que despose, creo que esa falta seria suficiente para separarme de ella para siempre

Bl & Q: por una vez!?

S: si, cuando te casas con alguien no es solo casarte y ya… es unir sus almas para el resto de sus vidas, un engaño no solo es acostarte con otra persona, pude ser ocultar algo, mentir, traición.  
Si decides casarte con alguien es porque vas a dedica tu vida cuidar de tu pareja y a hacerle feliz.

Bl: vaya si que eres una romántica Santana

Q: así es (y bese su mejilla, pero escuchar lo que Santana dijo me puso algo nerviosa)

S: bueno y que es lo que nos querían pedir

Ku: bueno yo quería pedirte Quinn que fueras mi dama de honor

Q: y Rachel?

Ku: últimamente o más bien desde que se caso con jesse tenemos muy poca comunicación

Bl: Al parecer no le agradamos mucho

Ku: y tu siempre fuiste mi inspiración Quinn

Q: será un placer

Bl: y ya que esta boda no será convencional, Santana desde que te conocí a tu forma ruda y salvaje has sido amable conmigo.  
Nos has apoyado a kurt a mi…Y fuiste siempre mi comandante en la lucha contra los Warblers.  
Así que me harías el honor de ser mi padrino?

S: wow eso si que me tomo por sorpresa!... Exactamente que es lo que tengo que hacer

Bl: pues ya sabes ayudarme con la despedida de soltero, ayudarme con el traje y estar a mi lado en la boda.

S: básicamente, embragarte, hacer que te veas lindo el día de tu boda y aburrirme en la misa?

Ku: no olvides que debes cuidar que no se meta CON NADIE CUANDO ESTE EBRIO!

S: copiado!...Esta bien Blaine lo are!

Bl: gracias Santana

Después de cenar platicamos y posteriormente Blaine y kurt se fueron, Santana y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación alistándonos para dormir.

Q: serás el padrino mas sexy de la historia

S: y tu la dama mas hermosa de todos los timemos

Me metí al baño y me coloque un sexy baby doll que Santana aun no había visto Santana me hablaba des de afuera ya recostada en la cama

S: sabes creo que esto de la boda será interesante, solo espero que kurt no exagere y agobie a blaine

Entonces Salí del baño

Q: tu crees que blaine sea capas de hartase de kurt?

S:-

Q: Santana?

S:-

Q: SANTANA!

S: que?... perdón que?

Q: te estoy hablando!

S: lo lamento es solo que…por que no vienes a la cama? ( me acerque a la cama y me recosté, ella se coloco un poco arriba de mi y comenzó a besarme)

Q: te preguntaba si tú creías que blaine se pudiera hartar de kurt?

S: mmfmfmfmm

Q: que?

S: amor, te pones ese baby doll… y quieres que sigua hablando de dos ponys gay?

Q: creo que tienes razón 3 3

**23 de enero del 2021 6:30 Pm**

Pov. Quinn

Subí al auto de Puckerman

Q: lo conseguiste?

P: así es, no supo ni que fue lo que firmo

Q: perfecto vamos!

P: no crees que seria mejor hablarlo con ella?

Q: No se suponía que tu eras mi fiel sirviente?

P: lose, bueno vamos

Puck condujo hasta el hospital de ciencias medicas de NY, cuando llegamos nos recibió una doctora la doctora que estaba a cargo del proyecto "Two Mothers"

Dra: hola soy la doctora Spencer Hastings y soy la encargada del proyecto "Two Mothers"

Quinn: hola soy Quinn López-Fabray

SH: lo se eres muy famosa

Q: gracias! Y el es el hermano de mi esposa Noah López

SH: vaya, así que tu eres el hermano de la gran Santana López-Fabray?

P: así es

SH: bien pues pasen por favor

Entramos en el consultorio de la Dra. Hastings

SH: bien, antes que nada me gustaría preguntarle señora López-Fabray, por que no esta su esposa presente?

Q: vera, ella esta en los preparativos de su 3 álbum discográfico y no podía asistir, por eso es que mi cuñado esta aquí presente conmigo

SH: me esta diciendo que su esposa, prefiere hacer su CD antes de acompañarla a someterse a un tratamiento para darle a su futuro hijo?

Q: SANTANA ES UNA MUJER RESPONSABLE AMOROSA Y AMABLE..SI ELLA NO PUDO VENIR A ACOMPAÑARME ES PORQUE NECESITA TENER TODO LISTO PARA PODER DEDICARSE A MÍ Y A NUESTRO HIJO!

SH: lo lamento, le pido que no se exalte, pero me imagino que tendrán la solicitud del tratamiento firmada por ella, verdad?

P: aquí esta

SH: gracias déjeme revisarlo…. (ella reviso el documento)….bien me parece que esta todo en oren. Bien señora López-Fabray a usted y a su esposa ya se les había informado sobre los pro y los contras del tratamiento, pero aun así se los voy a volver a repetir y explicar cualquier duda pueden preguntar… de acuerdo?

Q&P: de acuerdo!

SH: Bien el tratamiento consiste en lo siguiente: La fecundación es el proceso por el cual dos gametos (masculino y femenino) se fusionan para crear un nuevo individuo con un genoma derivado de ambos progenitores, en este caso en lugar de usar un gameto masculino usaremos ambos óvulos, el de usted y su esposa activaremos los genoma del ovulo de su esposa para que este pueda fecundar su ovulo y pueda formar un cigoto.  
Una ves obtenido el cigoto lo implantaremos en su vientre las primeras 72 horas serán cruciales, si su cuerpo no opone resistencia ni rechaza el cigoto entonces tendremos un 60% de probabilidades de que el tratamiento funcione, después de que el cigoto este bien implantado entonces tendremos que vigilar lo siguiente:  
Que el feto no presente malformaciones  
Que su cuerpo no cree anticuerpos contra el feto  
Que el feto se desarrolle con normalidad  
Su riesgo de aborto será de un 50% durante el primer trimestre y de un 70% si el feto presenta problemas cromosómicos es una taza de riesgo muy elevada ya que en un embarazo normal es del 15%  
Una vez superado el primer trimestre y si el feto se esta desarrollando correctamente los siguientes tres meces usted podrá estar mas tranquila  
En este trimestre solo tendremos que monitorear el crecimiento del bebé.  
En el último trimestre será el trimestre con más riesgos, tanto para usted como para el bebé, en este trimestre existe:  
El 45% de probabilidades de que el bebe muera  
El 45% de probabilidades de que la madre muera y  
El 60% de probabilidades de que ambos mueran  
Alguna duda?

P: a los cuantos meces podremos saber el sexo del bebé?

Q: Puck!

P: que? me gustaría tener a un sobrinito, para poder enseñarle a conquistar mujeres

SH: Puck?

Q: así le decimos de cariño a Noah verdad? (pellizcando el brazo de puck)

P: así es doctora!... si gusta puede llamarme así

SH: Ya veo…. Bueno señor Noah me temo que el enseñarle a su sobrino a conquistar mujeres será imposible, talvez podría enseñarle a su sobrina en determinado momento si ella así lo desea

P: a que se refiere?

SH: vera en una fecundación normal el hombre tiene los cromosomas XY y la mujer XX, y cada uno aporta un cromosoma sexual la mujer solo puede aportar X si el hombre aporta Y entonces será XY lo que dará como resultado un baroncito, el hombre aporta X entonces será XX lo que dará como resultado una damita.  
En este caso ambas son mujeres por lo tanto una aportara una X y la otra aportara X de igual manera lo que nos dará como resultado una hermosa damita

P: entonces solo pueden tener niñas?

SH: Así es

P: vaya que interesante

Q: a mi me complace saberlo, no es que no me gusten los barones pero prefiero a las niñas

P: se nota

Q: no lo digo por Santana!

SH: bueno una vez que ya hemos aclarado todas las dudas solo queda que usted como la madre portadora, firme aceptando los riesgos, hoy irán por sus óvulos y los de su pareja para comenzar con el tratamiento, dentro de 3 días usted vendrá a la clínica para implantarle el cigoto.  
Mientras tanto siga las indicaciones que vienen escritas en su hoja de tratamiento.

Puck y yo salimos de la clínica, subimos a el auto y el manejaba hacia mi apartamento

Puck: por eso Santana no quería el tratamiento, es una acción suicida!...no se como es que me has convencido

Q: porque quieres verme feliz, y si…. si Santana se entera detendrá el tratamiento y no me volverá a tener confianza, así que mas te vale que lo mantengamos en secreto!

P: te odio por esto!

Q: tu me amas! (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

gracias andreastorm4 espero este capitulo te guste mas! ;)

Capitulo VI

Los personajes de Glee ni los de Pretty Little Liars me perteneces pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores etc etc…

26 de enero del 2021

Pov Quinn

Estaba en la clínica acompañada con Puckerman cuando entro la doctora Hastings.

SH: ya que se encuentra preparada señora López-Fabray procederemos con el implante del cigoto y mantendría sus piernas en posición ginecológica durante 30 minutos, posteriormente estará recostada 15 y después podrá retirarse a su casa, es muy importante que en cuanto llegue a su casa usted se recueste y permanezca así durante 72 horas en los cuales solo podrá levantarse para ir al baño y no deberá hacer ningún esfuerzo.  
Me hubiese agradado que las señora Santana López-Fabray hubiese estado presente para que ella este al tanto de las indicaciones.

P: descuide ya que yo soy su representante la pondré al tanto de todo ;)

SH: es usted muy atento con su cuñada

P: claro ella es muy importante para mi (tuve que pellizcar a puck antes de que se pusiera romántico y la Dra. nos descubriera)… Después de todo es la esposa de mi hermana

Después del procedimiento y de 30 minutos con las piernas al aire Puck regreso a la habitación y la Dora salio

P: Quinn tengo una duda

Q: que sucede?

P: pues como vas a hacer para que Santana no sospeche ni se de cuenta si vas a estar 72 horas en cama?

Q: tranquilo hoy en la mañana fingí una pelea con ella, así que hoy no voy a llegar a dormir, mañana le llamare y le diré que necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, mientas tanto me quedare en el hotel Hilton Ny

P: vaya eres mas manipuladora de lo que pensé

Q: peo voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, podrías hacerme favor de pasar conmigo estos días?

P: por supuesto pero primero voy a dejarte al hotel y después a recoger un poco de ropa y regreso ok?

Q: esta bien….Puck

P: dime

Q: gracias,… eres único

P: ni lo menciones rubia (y beso mi frente)

Cuando salimos de la clínica fuimos al hotel y yo ya había hecho la reservación de penthouse central park así por lo menos podría ver el edificio donde esta nuestro apartamento, estos días lejos de Santana serian eternos.

Pov Brittany

Estaba en mi oficina en la academia, últimamente tratare de ver a Santana pero ella no respondía a mis mensajes ni a mis llamadas, pero de alguna manera voy a recuperarla, se que no hay nadie mas en este mundo que la ame igual que yo, y aunque ella este con Quinn no pienso darme por vencida, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Quinn cometa un error….  
Entonces entro mi secretaria

Secretaria: señorita Pierce disculpe la molestia pero hay un joven que esta buscándola, dice que trabaja para usted

Br: hazlo pasar …

Sebastián: brittany que gusto verte

Br: yo no puedo decir lo mismo, bueno excepto si es que me traes algo útil

Seb: vaya, te has amargado mucho desde que Santana se caso con Fabray

Br: eso no es de tu incumbencia, bien trajiste algo?

Seb: claro, pero como te dije por teléfono, esto te saldrá mas caro

El saco un sobre amarrillo y en el venían unas fotografías, las observe, eran fotografías que mostraban a Quinn y a puck entrando al Hilton NY, las seguí observando y pude ver como ambos entraban a una habitación

Br: sabia que Quinn no ama a Santana, de lo contrarío jamás la engañaría

Seb: aunque te debo de decir que ellos entraron juntos pero puck salio enseguida de la habitación, no se quedo mucho tiempo.

Br: eso en realidad no me importa, con esto puede creerse cualquier cosa, por el momento has hecho un buen trabajo pero necesito imágenes mas comprometedoras, de acuerdo?

Seb: no crees que con esto puedes despertar sospechas en Santana?

Br: no, yo no quiero despertar sospechas en Santana, yo quiero matar la confianza de Santana en Quinn y para eso necesito más pruebas, así tenga que esperar

Seb: ok continuare siguiendo a Quinn!

Pov: Santana

Por que?, por que? Por que Eres una cobarde Santana?... si Quinn supiera lo mucho que me duele no poder ofrecerle todo lo que ella se merece…Soy una cobarde … pero no me imagino la vida sin Quinn, que pasaría si en nuestro afán por formar una familia la llegara a perder? Mi vida no tendría sentido sin ella. Hoy en la mañana que discutimos ella me dijo algo que me hizo pensar

Flashback

Q: Si nuestro amor encarnara en un ser tanto tuyo como mió seria una forma de perpetuar nuestro amor, de otra manera es como si nuestro amor estuviera estancado

S: YO TE AMO Y TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE, PERO NO PIENSO PERDERTE!

Ella se acerco a mi y comenzó a carisias mi rostro y me dijo

Q: Santana aunque yo muriera, tu me tendías por siempre en nuestro hijo, es lo hermosos de lo hijos, son la muestra viviente de nuestro amor.

S: Y que pasaría si los perdiese a los dos?...no pienso aceptarlo!

Ella se aparto de golpe de mí y se enfureció

Q: QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TODOS ESTOS PLEITOS VAN A TERMINAR POR SEPARARNOS?

Ella se fue de nuestro apartamento azotando la puerta

Fin del flashback

Saque mi teléfono necesitaba alguien para charlar

S: Hola, Puckerman como estas?...Si tan bien estoy bien gracias, solo quería saber si querías ir a algún bar a beber algo conmigo?... a ya veo estas ocupado...si no importa ya será para la otra, que estés bien.

Colgué el teléfono en vista de que puck estaba ocupado decidí llamar a Finn

S: Hello Frankenteen como estas?... Si tan bien estoy bien gracias, solo quería saber si querías ir a algún bar a beber algo?... que te parece si paso por ti dentro de una hora?...ok perfecto!

26 DE ENERO DEL 2021 11:30 PM

LILIUM BAR NY foto: /lilium-bar-a-cave-of-wonders/

Finn y yo ya teníamos rato bebiendo y hablando sobre el CD en el que estábamos trabajando.

Finn: oye Santana no es que no me agrade beber contigo y charlar pero creo que hay algo mas…Que es lo que sucede?

Santana: eso mismo quisiera saber yo…Sabes no se que hacer con Quinn

F: aun están mal por lo del bebé

S: así es ella quiere ser madre y yo…..

F: bueno tal vez tu no tienes ese instinto maternal del que todo el mundo habla

S: no seas tonto…claro que me gustaría tener familia con Quinn es solo que las consecuencias son muy arriesgadas

F: bueno la verdad no se que decirte, no soy muy bueno dando consejos

S: no?... Tu? ….Enserio?

F: aun eres la misma Santana del instituto

S: vaya nos hace falta Puck

F: si el siempre sabe como animarte…Pero me dijo que hoy no llegaría a nuestro apartamento, así que si quería podía ir con alguna chica

S: sigue siendo el mismo garañon de siempre

F: talvez pero bueno me pareció un poco extraño

S: a que te refieres?

F: veras Puck nunca se queda toda la noche con una mujer, el hace lo suyo y luego se va…sea la hora que sea Puck nunca amanece con ellas y esta vez el saco un poco de ropa así que  
S: debe ir enserio si con esta chica

F: así es

Finn y yo continuamos hablando cuando dos mujeres pasaron por nuestro costado las seguí con la mirada hasta llegar a la barra y una de ellas me observaba y me sonreía

F: vaya son unas diosas!

S: tu crees?

F: vamos Santana admítelo

S: mmm bueno la verdad es que ambas son hermosas … observa y aprende

Llame al mesero y le pedí un favor

El mesero fue hacia donde se encontraban aquellas dos mujeres y las escolto hasta donde finn y yo estábamos sentados, orto mesero les tomo la orden y trajeron las bebidas que ellas pidieron

Chica 1: vaya forma de obligarnos a venir

S: no las obligamos, solo te ayude a acercarte, desde hace un rato me estas observando…tienes algo que decirme?

Chica 2: vaya eres un poco engreída

F: Santana es así, pero en realidad es buena persona!

Chica 1 a chica 2: TE LO DIJE EH GANADO LA APUESTA!

S: espera que?

Chica 1: mi nombre es Hanna Marin y ella es Aria Montgomery

S&F: mucho gusto!

S: yo soy

H: tu eres Santana López

S: así es!

H: Veras mi amiga aria y yo estábamos haciendo una apuesta

S: a si? Como de que?

H: lo que sucede es que es nuestra primera noche en NY, venimos a visitar a una amiga que tiene su clínica hospitalaria en esta ciudad

Finn: espera yo las conozco las he visto a ambas pero no recuerdo en donde….. A CLARO! TU ERES LA MODELO HANNA MARINE DE VICTORIA SECRET

S: Y tú eres la escritora aria montgomery… la novelista de las cuatro chicas que son acosadas por una persona que no sabes quien es…es buena.

H&Ar: así es!

H: bueno como te comentaba es nuestra primera noche en esta ciudad, a mi y a las demás nos fascina tu música, y se suponía que hoy era noche de chicas, pero las dos mas aburridas de mis amigas decidieron quedarse en casa y yo desdije que solo por eso hoy aria y yo tendríamos la suerte de conocerte para que ellas murieran de envidia…obvio ellas me juzgaron loca pero aquí estas!

S: si aquí estoy, bueno les presento a mi amigo Finn Hudson

H&Ar: HOLA!

Así pasamos la noche bebiendo y riendo cuando me sentía ya un poco mareada me di cuneta de que eran las 4 am, entre en pánico Quinn me mataría por llegar a esta hora, me disculpe con las chicas intercambiamos números para cualquier cosa que aconteciera y me fui dejando a finn con ellas…parecía tener química con Aria asi que no quise interrumpir.  
Cuando llegue al apartamento, entre sin hacer ruido llegue a mi habitación y abri la puerta con mucho cuidado.

S: Quinnie amor lo siento…..

Quinn no estaba, la busque por todos lados y no estaba, revise la contestadora y no había ni un solo mensaje, revise mi celular y nada.  
Le llame mas de 15 veces y nunca contesto, comencé a preocuparme hasta que me llego un mensaje

Quinn: lo lamento no llegare a dormir

Sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón, ella no quería verme, de lo seguro ella aun estaba molesta por nuestra pelea… tome una botella de vino y me embriague hasta quedarme dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

gracias por sus comentarios Busshunter ... ryofu1... ...andreastorm4 claro que me gustaría leer algunos de tus fic si es posible me dejaras el link un beso a todos! y gax por leer !

Capitulo VII

27 DE ENERO DEL 2021

Pov: Puckerman

Desperté en el Hilton Ny, me levante y observe a Quinn dormida a mi lado, es hermosa, aunque ella ya no me vea como mas que un amigo, admito que envidio a Santana, Quinn es la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, pero la amo y por eso haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz.  
Después de tomar una ducha y arreglarme, pedí el servicio a la habitación y desperté a Quinn

Puck: Quinn….Quinn…. ya es hora…despierta

Q: -

Puck: Quinn….Quinn…. ya es hora…despierta

Q: mmmffmfmfmf

P: que?

Q: mfmfmf

P: QUINN POR DIOS YA LEVANTA!

Q: PUCKERMAN NO PODÍAS SER MAS DELICADO!

P: ¬_¬´ … lo intente pero no me hacías caso, tienes el sueño de un oso!

Q: no mientas!... Santana nunca batalla para despertarme

P: pues como le hace?

Q: bueno ella….ella….. :.:

Un color carmín se apodero de las mejillas de quinn

P: ella que?

Q: ella… NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTE NADA!

P: no, vamos dime…talvez mañana ya no batalle para despertarte

Q: PUCK ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

P: JA! … eso quiere decir que Santana te despierta haciéndote cosas pervertidas eh?

Q: CÁLLATE! ( y me lanzo un cojín a la cara)

P: bueno, ya llego el desayuno después de eso, te metes a bañar, te recuestas y voy a comprar el medicamento que nos indico la doctora esta bien?

Q: si esta bien

P: una cosa mas rubia

Q: dime?

P: anoche tu teléfono no paraba de sonar

Q: lo se

P: y que aras hoy

Q: hablare con Santana

P: no crees que quiera verte?

Q: lo mas probable pero no le diré donde estoy

P: ok esta bien

Después de que quinn se bañara y recostara vimos la TV durante un tiempo, cuando en E! News salio una nota sobre Santana y Quinn

TV: y en las noticias de hoy….  
Que sucede con la pareja de oro de NY Santana y Quinn López-Fabray?... ayer por la noche se pudo ver a la cantante en el LILIUM BAR, acompañada de la modelo de Victoria Secret Hanna Marine y la escritora Aria Montgomery y un chico que según nos informan es el baterista de …(mostraban una fotografía de Santana, Finn y dos chicas) …..la pregunta es donde esta Quinn?... Será que Santana esta haciendo de las suyas?, o solamente salio a tomarse una copa con algunos amigos?

Q: Basura! (Quinn apago la televisión y lanzo el control remoto)

P: Hey es Santana, ella te ama

Q: Lose puck lose… es solo que … con todo esto …puedo perderla

P: ella lo entenderá

Q: no lo entiendes Puck… no puedo decirle la verdad hasta que le bebé haya nacido

P: porque no?

Q: si le digo en los primeros tres meces, será capas de tratar de detener el tratamiento, pero si al finalizar el embarazo el bebé, yo o ambos morimos Santana nunca se lo perdonaría.

P: pero no es justo que tu estés sola en todo esto, además no crees que a ella le gustaría ver como créese su bebé?

Q: Santana es muy sobre protectora y si le digo del embarazo…no quisiera ni pensar que me pidiese interrumpirlo…no lo soportaría…Por eso te necesito Puck! (y comenzó a llorar, me acerque y la abrace, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que yo me aria cargo de ella y el bebé…pero ella sueña con una familia con Santana)

Pov: Quinn

Después de que Puckerman saliera de la habitación a comprar el medicamento llame a Santana

Q: Santana?

S: Quinn mi amor, como estas?

Q: yo…estoy bien

S: me alegro amor (escuche su voz quebrada, como su hubiese estado llorando)…..donde estas?

Q: solo llamaba para decirte que te amo, pero necesito un poco de tiempo

S: te entiendo…Pero me gustaría verte

Q: por el momento creo que es mejor así

S: Quinn, te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida… lo sabes verdad?

Q: lo se amor…Que tal tu noche?

S: ya viste las noticias cierto?

Q: algo así!

S: descuida Salí con Finn y a el le intereso la escritora así que le di una mano

Q: mas te vale que te portes bien, tú ya tienes dueña

S: lose y créeme siempre pienso en ella

Q: eso espero… te amo

S: y yo a ti, cuando te veré? (aunque la charla ya era mas amorosa en su voz se percibía el dolor)

Q: aun no lo se…me voy… que estés bien  
S: tu también.

Pov: Brittany

Estaba en mi apartamento cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrirla no pude evitar mi cara de disgusto

Brittany: aaaff Sebastián eres tu

Seb: y quien pensabas que era Santana?

Br: no, lo mas probable es que este con la estupida de Quinn

Seb: en eso te equivocas mi querida atolondrada

Br: que?

Seb: Creo que te gustaría ver esto

Me dio un video en el cual Puck entraba al hilton con una maleta y se veía salir de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Br: Pusiste una cámara en el hotel?

Seb: no tonta!... le compre la cinta al guardia del hotel. además me colé y robe un comprobante de que la habitación esta al nombre de Lucy Fabray

Br: su nombre de gorda y soltera…si esta escondiéndose y esta con Puckerman es mas que obvio que esta engañando a Santana….muy bien déjame eso en la mesa y TE LARGAS!

31 DE ENERO DEL 2021

Pov: Santana

Habían ya pasado los días y no sabia de Quinn pero esa mañana tocaron la puerta del apartamento

S: Mi amor!

Q: Santana (dijo abrazándome y colgándoseme en el cuello) te extrañe tanto!

S: no vuelvas a irte por favor, si no regresabas hoy juro que iba a buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras, te extrañe muchísimo!

Q: te amo!

Ella me beso con desesperación y sentí una alegría enorme, me había perdonado?... estaríamos bien? Entonces la necesidad de tenerla comenzó a apoderarse de mi ser quería hacerla mi hacerle el amor como tantas veces fundirme en ella por siempre, comencé a desnudarle y

Q: ESPERA!

S: que pasa?

Q: Yo emm…Y como has estado?

S: extrañándote

Comencé a besarla y ella me correspondía, cuando intente quitarle su blusa, ella se retiro de mí y se alejo un metro

Q: vaya le hesite algo al departamento?

S: No, esta como tu lo dejaste, bueno hicieron la limpieza paro nada mas… ven aquí (intente tomarla por la cintura y)

Q: wow sabes tengo muchísima hambre será mejor que comamos algo!

S: ok como tu digas (dije no muy convencida)

Pov: Quinn

Santana y yo estábamos comiendo en silencio, tenia tantas ganas de tirar la mesa a un lado, arrojarme sobre Santana y devorarla a besos pero…..

Flashback

SH: recuerde señora López-Fabray usted y su esposa no podrán tener sexo durante el primer trimestre del embarazo.

P: Jaja suerte con Santana

Q: cállate Puckerman!

Fin del Flashback

Como voy a aguantar tres meces viviendo con alguien tan, tan, tan sexy! Y sin poder tener sexo?...  
Que haré con Santana?... Aaww estos tres meces serán eternos! :(


	8. Chapter 8

andreastorm4, ryofu1, y damian caram gracias por sus comentarios espero este capitulo les guste, tal vez este un poco lento pero, me di cuenta que no podía dejar pasar esta fecha así que aquí lo tienen un beso 3

Bueno nada una disculpa por que desde que inicie el fic no les había dado una idea de cómo era el apartamento o penthouse de Santana y Quinn, no lo hice porque por mas que buscaba no encontraba uno que me agradara, pero creo que ya lo encontré…espero les guste y que sea parecido al que crearon en su maravillosa imaginación ;) watch?v=Z_N42TXs-oE

El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido solo para mayores de 18 años etc etc…

Capitulo VIII

**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 11:30 PM King Pacific Lodge, Canadá**

(foto) accommodation/king-pacific-lodge/

Pov: Quinn

Han pasado 14 días desde que regrese al apartamento, es valentine's day, me encuentro en uno de los hoteles flotantes mas lujoso del mundo y estoy en serios problemas….

_**Flashback**_

_Durante estos _días hice lo posible por mantener la mente se Santana alejada del sexo, pero todo parecía imposible, ella se me acercaba de una u otra forma para tener intimidad y yo hábilmente…bueno no tan hábilmente pero lograba escabullirme. E incluso llegue al grado de cambiar de canal cada vez que salían escenas eróticas en la TV….Un día

Estaba lista para ducharme…

Amo el agua caliente, amo todo lo que sea caliente, creo que por eso me case con Santana, nada mas cliente que la sangre de un latino. Estaba en la ducha cuando por el cristal de la ducha vi a Santana entrar…

Santana: wow que sexy te ves

Quinn: estoy llena de jabón

S: y te hace sexy, no se tal vez debería entrar para ya sabes, asegurarme de que el agua este a la temperatura adecuada

Cerré la ducha

Q: sabes no creo que te agrade la temperatura del agua

S: mmm te estas haciendo la difícil?

Q: no te lo digo en verdad

Santana no me hizo caso y se metió a la ducha conmigo, antes que pudiera decir nada abrí la ducha del agua fría

S: QUINN QUE DEMONIOS! (dijo congelándose)

Q: jajajaja te dije que no te iba a agradar la temperatura del agua! (yo también me estaba congelando aunque me tuve que aguantar y fingir)

S: PERO SI TE ESTABAS BAÑANDO CON AGUA CALIENTE!

Q: claro que no,… hoy no me ciento de humor

Santana salio de la ducha

S: SABES QUE… HAS LO QUE QUIERAS YO ME VOY A BAÑAR AL OTRO BAÑO!

Salio furica del baño, admito que aunque medio risa ver su rostro, en mi interior me dolió muchísimo dejar que se fuera. Y si estos 13 días había sido difícil escabullirme, pero cuanto tiempo podré hacerlo?

**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 6:00 am Apartamento López-Fabray**

Estaba en el mas profundo de los sueños, cuando senti un rose que me erizaba la piel, se sentía tan bien AAAHH DIOS!, luego la sensación comenzó a bajar desde mis pechos hacia mi vientre AAHH DIOS!

Después sentí como unos labios se apoderaban de mi cuello y AAAAA CIELOS! Desperté súper asustada

Quinn: Santana!

S: si mi cielo (me decía con sus labios aun pegados a mi cuello y con una voz tan sexy)

Q: que estas haciendo? (en una de sus manos tenia una rosa, con la cual hacia caricias a mi vientre)

S: Happy Valentine´s Day My Love!

Q: Santana Yo… Yo… Feliz Día de San Valentin (y la bese)

S: que te parece si comenzamos el día demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amamos?

Q: mmm me parece un poco trillado

S: a que te refieres (me pregunto confundida)

Q: bueno no es que no me guste hacer el amor contigo pero, siempre comenzamos el Día de San Valentin haciendo el amor…no te gustaría dejarlo para la noche?

S: pues según recuerdo comenzamos el Día de San Valentin haciendo el amor y lo terminamos haciendo el amor!

Q: lo se pero no se hoy quiero dejarlo para el final, ya sabes, para hacerlo mas emocionante

S: pues no seria mi primera opción, pero si así lo desea mi reina, sus deseos son mis órdenes.

Y me beso, después me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi, así que nos arreglamos y salimos

**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 8:00 am AEROPUERTO DE NY**

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto

Q: adonde me vas a llevar?

S: a desayunar ;)

Q: en el jet privado?

S: algo así

Subimos al jet y desayunamos hay (foto) . _Trump_jet/images/727_

Charlamos y en 3 horas ya estábamos en Toronto Canadá, todo el día estuvimos paseando y haciendo compras.

A las 6 PM subimos a un helicóptero después de 45 minutos de vuelo estábamos aterrizando y subiríamos a bordo del King Pacific Lodge el hotel flotante que zarparía esa noche. Después de subir a la habitación, Santana dijo que iría a bañarse y arreglarse para la cena y después pasaría por mi, en cuanto ella partió me dispuse a bañarme y arreglarme. Santana me dejo una caja sobre la cama la cual al abrirla contenía un hermosos vestido negro corto entallado, con un escote al frente algo revelador, pero en fin así es Santana

**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 9:00 PM King Pacific Lodge, Canadá**

Después de una hora Santana ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación, se veía hermosa, traía un vestido rojo corto y entallado, con un escote que dejaba ver hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un balcón enorme, en el había una mesa adormida con velas vino etc. Desde el balcón podríamos ver por donde navegaba el hotel todo estaba relámete bello, en el balcón a poca distancia de donde estábamos cenando había una sala lujosa con un piano.

Estuvimos cenando y hablando, Santana me decía lo hermosa que me veía y yo no podía evitar perderme en esos ojos negros tan profundos y esa voz que me enloquece después de cenar nos fuimos hacia la sala en donde estábamos abrazadas bajo una manta viendo el paisaje que recorría el hotel

Santana: sabes Quinn, cuando vivíamos en Ohio jamás imagine mi vida contigo…pero ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti…te amo mas que a mi propia vida, mi corazón te pertenece desde la primera vez que nos besamos y espero que siempre me dejes estar a tu lado por que mi corazón te ama, mi cuerpo te ama, mi mente te ama, mi alma te ama, y después de 7 años haciéndolo no creo que sepan hacer otra cosa.

Entonces el piano comenzó a sonar, acompañado por unos violines watch?v=Fnn9JlqqTE4

Santana:

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

Cuando la lluvia  
Sopla en tu cara  
Y todo el mundo  
Esta a lo suyo  
Puedo ofrecerter  
Un cálido abrazo  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Cuando las sombras de la noche  
Y las estrellas aparezcan  
Y no haya nadie cerca  
Para secar tus lágrimas  
Podría abrazarte  
Durante un millón de años  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Te conozco  
Sé que aún no has arreglado tu mente  
Pero yo nunca  
Te haría mal  
Lo sé  
Desde el momento en  
Que nos conocimo  
No hay duda que perteneces a mi mente

Podria pasar hambre  
O estar deprimida  
podría estar rodando  
Por la avenida  
No, no hay nada  
Que yo no haría  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Las tormentas están en su apogeo  
En el mar del balanceo  
Y en la carretera del arrepentimiento  
Aunque los vientos de cambio  
Esten lanzando salvajes y libres  
Tú no has visto nada  
Como yo todavía

Podría hacerte feliz  
Hacer tus sueños realidad  
Nada que no me haga  
Llegar hasta los confines  
De la Tierra por ti  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Las lagrimas salieron de mi ojos, Santana es maravillosa no hay duda que no hay mejor persona en el mundo que ella, tan amorosa, amable, hermosa y sexy

Q: sanny eso fue hermoso te amo ( Y la bese)

S: toma

Dijo sacando una caja roja, la abrí y en ella había una gargantilla de diamantes

Q: es hermosa…gracias sanny

S: Feliz Día de San Valentin (dijo dándome un beso)

Q: Bueno ya que estamos dando nuestros regalos de San Valentin

Llame al mesero quien llego con una cajita azul, mas pequeña que la de Santana

Q: Feliz Día de San Valentin (y le entregue la caja)

S: Quinn esto es?

Q: sabía que tu te ibas a lucir como todos los años, pero esta vez quería que fueras tu la sorprendida, aunque para ser sincera me has superado por mucho…

S: pero no entiendo… Estamos empezando el 2021 y estas son las llaves de un R8 GT Audi 2022 como?

Q: así es tu Santana López-Fabray estrenaras un automóvil de lujo modelo 2022 en pleno 2021 y eso no es todo, solo se fabricaran 6 modelos los cuales se llamaran **R8 GT QUINNTANA AUDI 2022 **en honor a nuestro lindo y mágico amor!

S: vaya me has sorprendido gracias Quinnie, te lo compensare mas tarde

Estuvimos besándonos y bebiendo un poco, bueno Santana era la que estaba bebiendo, sin que ella se diera cuenta en cuanto llegamos al hotel le dije al gerente que a mi no me dieran ni ofrecieran ninguna bebida con alcohol, todo esto tenia que hacerse sin que Santana se diese cuenta… Así todas las bebidas que me hacían eran sin alcohol y a la hora de la cena el vino que a mi me sirvieron no era vino era jugo de uva vaciado en una botella de vino de 1500 dólares la cual le di permiso a los meseros de beber, por lo tanto ya les agradaba.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que.

S: Quinnie mi amor por que no vamos a la habitación?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 11:30 PM King Pacific Lodge, Canadá**

Es valentine's day, me encuentro en uno de los hoteles flotantes mas lujoso del mundo y estoy en serios problemas.

Santana y yo caminamos hacia nuestra habitación…Que voy a hacer?...como voy a negarle a Santana el que hagamos el amor cuando ella me a dado un mágico día de San Valentin?...que voy a hacer?...podría fingir un infarto?

Entonces se me ocurrió algo sumamente perverso…

La Dora. Dijo que Santana y yo no podíamos hacer el amor. Mas nunca dijo que yo no podía hacerle el amor a Santana. Una vez entrando el la habitación Santana comenzó a besarme y

Quinn: Santana, espera….

Santana: que sucede? Tampoco quieres que lo hagamos hoy verdad? (dijo un poco dolida)

Al ver la tristeza en su mirada sentí como mi corazón se rompía

Q: no mi amor, no es eso, solo te iba a decir que tenia que entrar al baño, que te parece si me esperas en el jacuzzi?

S: segura que eso es todo?

Q: así es!

S: esta bien

Entre en el baño y tome el teléfono llame al service room

SR: si buenas noches

Q: buenas noches habla Quinn López-Fabray

SR: si díganos en que podemos servirle?

Q: necesito una botella de vino tinto y otra botella de vino tinto especial

SR: especial? A si claro se refiere al jugo de uva verdad?

Q: así es!

SR: Bien señora Quinn López-Fabray su pedido va en camino, su botella especial será la que este envuelta en una toalla rosa. Que pase buena noche

Q: gracias!

Bien la primera parte estaba lista, ahora solo tenia que embragar a Santana.

Espere a que las botellas llegaran y una vez todo listo llegue al jacuzzi con Santana

S: creí que ya no vendrías

Q: y perderme de alguien tan sexy como tu?

Estuvimos besándonos, tocándonos y bebiendo entonces me percate de que Santana ya estaba ebria

Q: ven vamos a la cama

S: tus deseos son ordenes

Llegamos a la cama, ya estábamos desnudas así que me posicione arriba de Santana y comencé a besarla, el beso se intensifico, sentí su lengua en mi garganta y mi entrepierna comenzó a humedecerse….. Cálmate Quinn no pierdas el control me dije a mi misma.

Cuando sentí una de las manos de Santana descender hasta mi sexo, me retire un podo de ella

S: que sucede?

Q: nada, es solo que tu has hecho un día mágico para mi y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti

S: y que es lo que tienes en mente?

Saque una pañoleta de uno de los cajones

Q: ven aquí (dije tomando sus manos y amarrándola a la cabecera de la cama)

S: esto…no me lo esperaba

Q: Shh tu tranquila y déjate querer

Uve vez que había amarrado a Santana le di a beber una copa de vino, después la bese, con amor, con dulzura después con pasión y locura sus labios me vuelven loca, baje de su boca a su cuello, y ella comenzó a gemir

S: aaahh!

Q: sshh!

Le dije en su oído haciendo que se le erizara la piel, volví a besar su cuello y fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, como me encantan su pechos, tan suaves y perfectos, baje mis manos hasta llegar a sus glúteos y mientras lamía y succionaba sus pechos, apretaba sus glúteos con fuerza, me excitaba sentir esa firmeza y suavidad.

Deje de succionar sus pacho y fui bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, lo acaricie lo bese, lo mordí, sentí como mi sexo se calentaba mas y mas, subí nuevamente a sus labios los bese y le di otra copa de vino, volví a besarla y desde sus labios descendí hasta su vientre dejando pequeños mordiscos por todo su cuerpo ella gemía

S: aaahh Quinn ahh te amo!

Levante sus piernas y comencé a besarlas, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, cuando llegue a su sexo comencé a besarlo

S: aaahh por dios!

Q: te gusta?

S: Quinn eres mi diosa!

Luego abrí sus labios lamí su clítoris ella arqueo la espalda y se escucho un pequeño gruñido así estuve dando atención a su sexo hasta que

S: aahh quinn te necesito dentro!

Me aleje de su sexo y subí hasta su rostro dejando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su oído

Q: pídemelo de nuevo

Dije mordisqueando su oído

S: te…te.. Necesito dentro!

Baje una de mis manos hasta su sexo y acaricie su clítoris

Q: eres mía?

S: soy tuya Quinn!

Q: mía únicamente mía?

S: si…soy tuya… solo tuya

Q: y me quieres a dentro?

S: Quinn por favor te necesito dentro!

Introduje dos de mis dedos y comencé a estimular su interior, al mismos tiempo estimulaba su clítoris y besaba su cuello ella gemía, gritaba y gruñía de placer yo me excitaba mas y mas entonces

S: QUINN ME VENGO AAHHHhh!

Q: SANNY TE AMO!

Después de nuestros orgasmos me recosté en el pecho de Santana y no hice ningún movimiento.

Después de un corto tiempo escuche un pequeñísimo ronquido, levante la vista y me di cuenta de que Santana se había quedado dormida, el vino alfil había hecho su efecto.

Q: Pufff!...Creo que Salí librada el día de hoy! (^_^)y


	9. Chapter 9

ryofu1, , andreastorm4 y ryofu gracias por sus comentarios de verdad espero estén disfrutando de la historia

ryofu si el pasado capitulo estuvo algo explicito pero yo les advertí j o jo ¡! Un beso a todos! … (Este capitulo esta un poco largo asi que esta dividido en dos partes)

**Capitulo IX -I**

**28 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 Apartamento López-Fabray**

Pov QUINN

Ha pasado un mes desde que me implantaron el cigoto en la clínica, hoy es mi primera ecografía, estoy ansiosa, nerviosa y a la vez un poco triste…me gustaría contarle todo a Santana y que ella estuviera sosteniendo mi mano mientras la Dora. Hace la ecografía, después de todo tan bien es parte de ella.

Aunque las cosas no andan muy bien entre nosotras, después del día de san valentin, no hemos vuelto a tener intimidad, ya que la doctora me dijo que aunque Santana no me penetrara si yo tenía orgasmos los espasmos podían hacer que la placenta se desprendiera.

Santana piensa que todo es culpa de ella, creo que piensa que sigo enojada por que no quiere que tengamos un bebé, me duele mucho ver su rostro de tristeza y esa mirada en la que secretamente me dice "Perdóname"

Pov Puckerman

Hace un mes que no se nada de Quinn, se suponía que si me necesitaba ella me iba a llamar, se supone que hoy es la primera ecografía, seguramente a de estar muy feliz en los brazos de Santana. Odio ser el plato de segunda mesa, pero ahora con lo del embarazo Quinn y yo tenemos un laso que nos une, como en el instituto, aunque esta vez el bebé no es mió, el secreto solo lo comparte conmigo

Saque mi celular y llame a Quinn

Puck: Quinn?

Q: que sucede Puck?

P: como que, que sucede? hoy es tu primera ecografía!

Q: así es… ya voy en camino

P: espera vas en camino? Por que no me llamaste?

Q: puck compréndeme hoy es la primera vez que voy a ver a mi bebé y la única persona que quisiera a mi lado es Santana, y si ella no esta, no quiero a nadie mas, aunque si me gustaría que me acompañaras después

P: entiendo, espero tu llamada

Admito que escuchar esas palabras hizo que me deprimiera un poco

**28 DE FEBRERO DEL 2021 OFICINAS DE INTERSCOPE RECORDS**

Pov Santana

Comenzaríamos a grabar la ultima canción de mi CD cuando, puckerman entro, se veía sumamente triste

Santana: hey finn y a ese que le pasa?

Finn: creo que esta enamorado

S: enamorado?

F: veras, recuerdas el día que fuimos a beber un trago, cuando conocimos a Hanna y Aria?

S: si, me comentaste que puck iba pasar la noche fuera

F: bueno pues en realidad paso 4 días fuera de la casa!

S: cuatro días?

F: si al cuarto día regreso raramente contento, las siguientes dos semanas no se despegaba del teléfono, pero después comenzó a deprimirse. Y así ha estado todo este tiempo

S: vaya, pobre Puck

Aunque dentro de mi, sentí que algo no estaba bien, como es que Puck había pasado fuera de su casa cuatro días, los mismos cuatro días que Quinn estuvo fuera.

Si estas intentando algo Puckerman conocerás la Furia de toda Lima Heights Adjacent.

Pov Brittany

Estaba dando clases cunado vi a Sebastián parado en la puerta

Brittany: BIEN CLASE, TOMEMOS UN RECESO…NO VEMOS DENTRO DE 20 MINUTOS!

Camine hacia Sebastián

Br: Y bien a que debo el asco de tu presencia?

Sebastián: sabes que por mas que me odies me necesitas!

Br: vaya que eres engreído

Seb: toma y me dio un paquete de fotos

Br: Y YO PARA QUE NECESITO ESTO IDIOTA?

En las fotos de podía ver a Santana y Quinn en una cena romántica, el un hotel flotante. Verlas me hizo arder la sangre

Sab: jaja solo quería divertirme viendo tu rostro, así que decidí seguirlas el día de San valentin

Br: vaya si que estas solo

Seb: si igual que tu

Br: esto es todo lo que me tienes?

Seb: bueno tengo esto es del día de hoy

Un par de fotografías que mostraban a Quinn entrando a una clínica hospitalaria

Br: **HOSPITAL DE CIENCIAS MEDICAS DE NY?**... por que me suena familiar?

Seb: no lo se, bueno la seguí y me di cuenta de que entro al consultorio de la doctora Spencer Hastings

Br: bueno por el momento es algo, pero necesito que me averigües todo, escúchame bien TODO acerca de esa clínica y de la Doctora esta que dices

Seb: como digas (y se fue)

El hospital de ciencias medicas?...por que me parece ya haber escuchado del el, hay algo extraño y porque Quinn abra ido sola al hospital?...si fuera algo grabe Santana no la dejaría sola ni a sol ni a sombra…al menos que… al menos que no este enterada…Que escondes Fabray?

Pov Sebastián

Odio a Brittany, siempre tan prepotente, bueno paga muy bien pero eso no le da derecho de actuar como si fuera la dueña de mi vida, pero bueno no importa, una vez que ella haya conseguido a Santana la podré chantajear para que me ayude a recuperar a Blaine.

**15 DE MARZO DEL 2021 8:00 AM APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY **

Pov Quinn

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente entre los brazos de Santana cuando, sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Me levante corriendo y llegue al baño como pude, después de devolver, aun no se que por que no había comido nada..Intente ponerme de pie y tuve un mareo… esto apesta!... volví a la cama y gracias a dios Santana aun dormía. Me recosté y ella me abrazo, tiene la costumbre de colocar su mano en mi pechos como diciendo ESTO ES MIO!...Y eso me resulta muy sexy, pero a hora necesito su mano en otro lado, desde que me embarace, cada vez que dormimos coloco su mano en mi vientre, aunque en un principio, pareció no gustarle la idea, creo que ya se esta acostumbrando.

**15 DE MARZO DEL 2021 1:00 PM AEROPUERTO DE NY**

Pov Santana

Quinn me odia de eso estoy segura, intento acercarme a ella y siempre me da la vuelta, ya no se que hacer, le hago reglaos, le lleno de detalles, le canto canciones y ella simplemente no me perdona, nos besamos y acariciamos pero cuando las cosas comienzan a calentarse ella huye.

Hace dos días hable con mi madre para pedirle un consejo, yo Santana López pidiéndole concejos amorosos a su propia madre, creo que ya perdí el encanto, pero ahora gracias a mi genial idea mi madre vendrá a visitarnos…Santana eres una estupida!

Quinn: Que pasa sanny?... Te sientes bien?

Santana: si estoy bien, es solo que…

Q: oye sabes que adoro a tu mami y que la quiero como si fuese mia pero mmm…tu sabes por que viene?... Generalmente nosotras somos la que las que visita a tus padres

S: También quisiera saberlo

De verdad quería saber para que mi madre iba a visitarnos, que tal si solo empeoraba las cosas?

Entonces la pude ver acercarse a nosotras.

Maribel López: HIJAS COMO ESTÁN?! (dijo abrazándonos)

S: bien mami

Q: Bien mamá Lo y tu como estas?

ML: bien, un poco cansada

S: cansada como de que? … no me digas que le ayudaste al avión a volar?

Q: Santana deja a tu mamá tranquila.. Que siempre tienes que hacerla enojar!

ML: por eso de las dos tú eres mi consentida Quinnie

S: espera pero yo soy tu hija!

ML: actúa como si lo fueras!

S: mami sabes que te amo!

ML: pues Quinn lo demuestra mas que tu, anda ten (y me dio sus maletas)

S: por que no le pides a Quinnie que te ayude?

ML: por que ella me pondrá al tanto de todos los chismes importantes.

S: lo ves Quinn, por eso es que soy como soy!

Q: jaja tranquila Santana sabes que tu mamá Lo te adora

ML: este .. si

S: solo espero que no empiecen con sus chismes en cuanto subamos al auto (comenzamos a caminar y mi madre me dijo)

ML: a donde vas Santana?

S: al auto?

ML: pero y mis maletas?

S: aquí las llevo (dije señalando las dos valijas que llevaba en las manos)

ML: Yo digo esas maletas (dijo apuntando a 3 valijas mas que estaban a medio metro de mi)

S: que tu estas loca?!... como piensas que voy a cargar todo eso?

Q: descuida Sanny yo te ayudo

ML: no ven tu vas a contarme todo lo que necesito saber!

S: pero y yo?

ML: Entretente…puedes comenzar con las maletas

Y se fueron….A veces creo que en verdad mi madre quiere más a Quinn que a mi (;_;)


	10. Chapter 9-2

**Capitulo IX-II**

**15 DE MARZO DEL 2021 6:00 PM APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY**

Pov Quinn

Eran las 6 PM y mamá Lo y yo estábamos preparando la cena, después de recogerla en el aeropuerto fuimos a comer y de compras, Santana estaba enojadísima, le recamaba a su madre el haber cargado tantas maletas si lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar a NY era ir de compras, a mi pe pareció muy graciosa la escena, me encantan los pucheros de Santana.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Mamá Lo y yo estuvimos platicando y Santana decidió salir a beber algo con Finn, Puck, Mike y Blaine. Ahora mamá Lo y yo estábamos en la cocina. Cuando ella destapo el pescado que íbamos a preparar para la cena no pude contener mis ganas de vomitar y Salí corriendo de la cocina

ML: Vaya, no recuerdo que fueras tan delicada mi niña

Q: So es eso, es solo que tengo una infección estomacal

ML: vaya si que debe ser algo fuerte, puesto que te veo un poco amarilla

Q: algo así…pero ya estoy en tratamiento.

ML: me alegro, no se que aria mi Sanny sin ti

Q: a que te refieres?

ML: nada preciosa yo se mi cuento…por cierto, donde tienes los vinos?

Q: donde siempre Mamá Lo… Quieres que te traiga uno?

ML: Claro tanto cocinar me da algo de sed

Fui por el vino y le serví una copa, la verdad es que estar en la cocina me dio algo de calor así que me serví un poco de agua

ML: no tomas vino mi niña?

Q: Hoy no se me apetece mucho y con la infección que tengo prefiero no beber

ML: aaaa ya veo, si es mejor, puede hacerte daño en tu estado

Q: en mi?… en mi que?

ML: si me refiero a que estas tomando medicamento cierto?

Q: aaa si, claro..El medicamento

Por un momento creí que se había percatada de mi embarazo.

Para las 7:30 la cena estaba lista, Santana nos había llamado para decir que había invitado a los chicos a cenar, no me sorprendió verlos algo ebrios, el único que no fue a la cena fue Blaine ya que se había pasado de copas y lo fueron a dejar a la casa de Kurt.

Santana, Mike, Finn y Puck: YA LLEGAMOS!

ML: Vaya pero si son las Súper estrellas de Ohaio!

Mi,F&P: señora López?

ML: así es chicos, que Santana no les había dicho que me encontraba de visita?

Mi,F&P: NO! (los chicos le dieron una mirada fulminante a Santana)

S: Bueno si les decía no iban a aceptar mi invitación a cenar!

ML: Tanto les agrado?

Mi,F&P: NO, NO ES ESO! (dijeron todos avergonzados)

MI: es solo que bueno no es precisamente el estado en el que me gustaría que me encontrase

F: exacto andamos un poco ebrios y usted es una dama

P: si no como Santana!

S: cállate Puckerman!

Así paso la cena entre risas y recuerdos. Cuando terminamos de cenar iba levantarme de la mesa y sentí un mareo, Santana se levanto a ayudarme

S: Quinnie mi amor estas bien?

Me dijo mientras me sostenía en sus brazos

Q: si amor, estoy bien no te preocupes

S: de verdad?

Q: si creo que me levante muy rápido….tal vez fue el vino

S: pero si no has bebido

Q: me tome un par de copas antes de comenzar a cenar (puck me miraba preocupado)

S: eres una pequeña alcohólica (y me beso) Bueno ya que ellas hicieron la cena nos toca recoger

Santana y los chicos recogieron la mesa, estaban lavando los trastes Mamá Lo y yo estibamos platicando

Mike: que hago con el pescado?

Solo de escuchar la palabra pescado…corrí al baño y lastima de cena, después de devolver un poco de la comida iba caminando por el pacillo de regreso a la sala cuando me encontré con mamá Lo, Tenia una cara que mostraba sufrimiento, molestia y dolor.

ML: Quien es el padre? …Como es que te atreviste a engañar a mi hija?

Y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos


	11. Chapter 10

andreastorm4, ryofu1, damian caram gracias por sus comentarios, auque tal vez con este capitulo les den ganas de acecinarme, lo que sucede es que hoy no tuve mucho tiempo así que lo hice Pequeño…además no podía dejar de lado a Mamá Lo

ryofu1 tratare de actualizar un capitulo por día y si tengo tiempo hasta dos!

Y damian caram, lo se, es un gran engaño, pero esperemos que Santana si la llegue a perdonar :P un beso a todos!

Capitulo X

**15 DE MARZO DEL 2021 APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY**

**Pov Maribel López**

Santana y los chicos recogieron la mesa, estaban lavando los trastes Quinn y yo nos encontrábamos platicando en la sala cuando uno de los chicos grito

Mike: que hago con el pescado!?

Entonces Quinn se levanto del sillón rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia el baño

_**Super-Flashback**_

**03 DE ENERO DEL 2021 Lima Ohio **

_Recibí una visita inesperada de Santana…._

_Maribel López: Hija…Que gusto que haces por aquí?...donde esta Quinnie?_

_Santana: Esta en NY_

_ML: Y por que no te acompaño?... acaso se pelearon?_

_S: No, mami nada de eso, es solo que quiero hablar con mi papi y contigo _

_Una vez en la casa Santana nos contó sobre el deseo de Quinn de ser madre, y ella nos planteo su punto de vista, el que no quería adoptar a un bebé por miedo a que lo discriminaran o lo hirieran emocionalmente._

_Además de que ella se sentía un poco frustrada porque sentía que no podía darle a Quinn la vida que ella se merecía._

_Después nos hablo sobre un tratamiento experimental del cual se habían informado, nos hablo sobre los altos riesgos._

_S: así que ustedes que piensan?...papi tu como medico que opinas? _

_ML: pues a mí me encantaría tener un nieto, fuera tuyo, de Quinn o de ambas, pero, no te veo convencida, por lo tanto tampoco preparada, es verdad que ustedes tendrán que lidiar con muchos problemas, pero siento que podrán superarlos, tu padre y yo no estábamos preparados para que nuestra hija dijera "SABEN ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS" pero con amor pudimos salir adelante y ayudarte, se que tu podrás hacer lo mismo._

_Santiago López: respecto a formar una familia, estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, un nieto siempre seria bienvenido._

_Pero en lo que concierne al tratamiento. Te recomiendo que declines a la propuesta, te manejan un 60% de riesgo de doble muerte, eso quiere decir que en realidad es un 69%...Serias capas de arriesgar la vida de Quinn?...recuerda que cuando le pediste matrimonio, también le estabas haciendo la promesa de protegerla por el resto de sus vidas _

_S: tienes razón (dijo triste)_

_**16 **_**DE ENERO DEL 2021 Lima Ohio **

Recibí una llamada de Santana

ML: hola hija!

S: hola mami,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la llamada Santana me contó que quinn aun seguía con el tema de ser madre, pero que esta vez ella no solo Quero ser madre, ella quería someterse al tratamiento aunque este representara una alto riesgo para su salud

ML: habla con ella hija intenta convencerla, y hazle entender que la amas demasiado como para dejar que corra ese riesgo

** 27 DE ENERO DEL 2021 Lima Ohio 3:00 AM**

Recibí una llamada

ML: si diga?

S: hola mami, como estasss?

ML: Santana mi cielo, estas ebria?

S: un poco…ssholo quería hablar contigoo

ML: estas llorando?... Santana por que andas ebria y además estas llorando? Estas bien?...Quinn esta bien?

S: que shi Quinn esta bienn?... no lo se madre, no lo se

ML: como?

S: Quinn se fue hoy de la casa enojada y no a regresado….no contesto a mis llamadas….solo me mando un maldito mensaje (entonces soltó el llanto) Diciéndome que no llegaría hoy a dormir

ML: por que discutieron?

S: lo mismo de siempre, no puedo darle un bebé!... ya no se que hacer

(reproduce) …. watch?v=s6NEBbTO-jQ

Así estuvimos hablando durante un tiempo, después

ML: ya hija descansa… escucha…...

COME, STOP YOUR CRYING.  
IT WILL BE ALL RIGHT.  
JUST TAKE MY HAND,  
HOLD IT TIGHT.  
I WILL PROTECT YOU  
FROM ALL AROUND YOU.  
I WILL BE HERE,  
DON´T YOU CRY.

**_VEN, DEJA DE LLORAR.  
TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.  
SÓLO TOMA MI MANO,  
TÓMALA FUERTE.  
YO TE PROTEGERÉ  
DE TODO LO QUE TE RODEA.  
YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ,  
NO LLORES._**

FOR ONE SO SMALL,  
YOU SEEM SO STRONG.  
MY ARMS WILL HOLD YOU,  
KEEP YOU SAFE AND WARM.  
THIS BOND BETWEEN US  
CAN´T BE BROKEN.  
I WILL BE HERE,  
DON´T YOU CRY.

**_A PESAR DE SER TAN PEQUEÑA,  
PARECES TAN FUERTE.  
MIS BRAZOS TE SOSTENDRÁN,  
MANTENIÉNDOTE SEGURA Y CALIENTE.  
ESTE VÍNCULO ENTRE NOSOTRAS  
NO PUEDE ROMPERSE.  
YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ,  
NO LLORES._**

COS YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
YES, YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
FROM THIS DAY ON,  
NOW AND FOREVER MORE.  
YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART,  
NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY.  
YOU´LL BE HERE IN MY HEART, ALWAYS.

**_PORQUE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
SÍ, ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
DESDE HOY,  
AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.  
ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN,  
NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN.  
ESTARÁS AQUÍ, EN MI CORAZÓN, SIEMPRE._**

WHY CAN´T THEY UNDERSTAND  
THE WAY WE FEEL?  
THEY JUST DON´T TRUST  
WHAT THEY CAN´T EXPLAIN.  
I KNOW WE´RE DIFFERENT BUT,  
DEEP INSIDE US,  
WE´RE NOT THAT DIFFERENT AT ALL.

**_¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN ENTENDER  
CÓMO NOS SENTIMOS?  
SIMPLEMENTE NO CONFÍAN  
EN LO QUE NO PUEDEN EXPLICAR.  
SÉ QUE SOMOS DIFERENTES PERO,  
MUY DENTRO DE NOSOTROS,  
NO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES DEL TODO._**

AND YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
YES, YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
FROM THIS DAY ON,  
NOW AND FOREVER MORE.

**_Y ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
SÍ, ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
DESDE HOY,  
AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.  
_**  
DON´T LISTEN TO THEM,  
´COS WHAT DO THEY KNOW?  
WE NEED EACH OTHER,  
TO HAVE, TO HOLD.  
THEY´LL SEE IN TIME,  
I KNOW.

**_NO LOS ESCUCHES,  
PORQUE ¿QUÉ SABEN ELLOS?  
NOS NECESITAMOS LA UNA A LA OTRA,  
PARA TENERNOS, PARA AGUANTAR.  
VERÁN CON EL TIEMPO,  
LO SÉ._**

WHEN DESTINY CALLS YOU,  
YOU MUST BE STRONG.  
I MAY NOT BE WITH YOU,  
BUT YOU´VE GOT TO HOLD ON.  
THEY´LL SEE IN TIME,  
I KNOW.  
WE´LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER.

**_CUANDO EL DESTINO TE LLAMA,  
DEBES SER FUERTE.  
QUIZÁS NO ESTÉ CONTIGO,  
PERO DEBES SOBREVIVIR.  
VERÁN CON EL TIEMPO,  
LO SÉ_**

**_JUNTAS LES MOSTRAREMOS_**.

´COS YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
YES, YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
FROM THIS DAY ON,  
NOW AND FOREVER MORE.

**PORQUE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
SÍ, ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
DESDE HOY,  
AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.**

OH, YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART.  
NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY,  
YOU´LL BE IN MY HEART, ALWAYS,  
ALWAYS.

**_OH, ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN.  
ESTARÁS AQUÍ, EN MI CORAZÓN, SIEMPRE,  
SIEMPRE._**

Después solo escuchaba su reparación lo que me indicaba que se había quedado dormida.

**15 DE MARZO DEL 2021 APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY**

Destape el pescado para la cena y Quinn salio corriendo hacia el baño

ML: Vaya, no recuerdo que fueras tan delicada mi niña

Q: No es eso, es solo que tengo una infección estomacal

ML: no tomas vino mi niña?

Q: Hoy no se me apetece mucho y con la infección que tengo prefiero no beber

Después de cenar Quinn intento pararse de la mesa y se mareo

S: Quinnie mi amor estas bien?

Q: si amor, estoy bien no te preocupes

S: de verdad?

Q: si creo que me levante muy rápido….tal vez fue el vino

S: pero si no has bebido

Q: me tome un par de copas antes de comenzar a cenar

Mike: que hago con el pescado!?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Una tristeza, rabia, desilusión y dolor recorrían mi cuerpo, como es que Quinn había sido capas de hacerle algo así a mi hija, la seguí y la encontré en el pacillo, estábamos alejadas del la sala y aun mas de la cocina.

ML: Quien es el padre? …Como es que te atreviste a engañar a mi hija?

las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos…ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo a una de las oficinas.

ML: Te hice una pregunta, RESPONDE!

Quinn: por favor, no quiero que Santana se entere

ML: Niña estas consiente de lo que me estas diciendo, estamos hablando de mi hija!... como es que me pides que mi hija no se entere que su esposa, su adoración la ha engañado….Creí que la amabas, creí que sentías por lo menos un poco del amor y la adoración que ella siente por ti… Nunca pensé que tu

Q: Yo no he hecho nada!

ML: por favor, ya Vasta de mentiras…Quien es el padre?

Q: ...

ML: CONTESTA!

Q: Santana!... Santana es el padre de mi bebé!

Entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una voz dijo

X: Que has dicho?

**Pov Quinn**

ML: por favor, ya Vasta de mentiras…Quien es el padre?

Q: ...

ML: CONTESTA!

Q: Santana!... Santana es el padre de mi bebé!

Entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una voz dijo

X: Que has dicho?

Volteamos la vista y era el padre se Santana

Maribel López: santiago… Que estas haciendo aquí?

_Santiago López: te dije que en cuanto terminara la cirugía te alcanzaría, llegue hace un momento y Santana me dijo que estaban aquí….Quinn acabas de decir que Santana es el padre de tu bebé?_

_Quinn: así es (dije bajando la mirada)_

_SL: PERO QUE DEMONIOS! QUE ACASO SANTANA ESTA LOCA?...COMO TE DEJO QUE TE SOMETIERAS AL TRATAMIENTO _

_ML: por que ni tu ni Santana nos habían dicho nada?_

_SL: ES UNA IRRESPONSABLE, PERO AHORA ME VA A ESCUCHAR!_

_Q: Papá Lo por favor espera!_

_SL: No, Quinn esto es inaceptable, se supone que Santana debe de cuidarte y de protegerte, no de arriesgar tu vida solo para cumplir un capricho!_

_Santiago iba rumbo a la puerta tenia que detenerlo _

_Q: ES QUE SANTANA NO LO SABE!_

_Santiago y Maribel voltearon a verme ambos estaban impresionados _

_SL: que has dicho?_

_ML: como es posible que Santana no este enterada?_

_Les conté toda la historia a ambos les explique mis razones y el motivo de mi decisión _

_ML: Por eso las mentiras_

_Q: así es _

_SL: Yo no puedo con esto,…Santana debe de enterarse _

_Q: No!... Ya saben lo que pasara si se entera!_

_Ambos se miraron y suspiraron _

_ML: Quinn amar a una persona es dejar que cumpla sus sueños, aun que algunas veces estos impliquen riesgos, admito que Santana ha sido un poco egoísta al no dejarte que los cumplas, pero debes de saber que Santana recurrió a nosotros pidiéndonos un consejo y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ella no debía permitir que tu te sometieras a un tratamiento tan peligroso._

_SL: Yo no podría soportar perder a una de mis hijas, y mucho menos ser odiado por Santana, si algo te llega a ocurrir _

_ML: Que pasara cuando comience a notar tu embarazo?... ella ahora esta sufriendo creyendo que tu la odias_

Q: Amo a Santana, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por eso es que deseo darle un hijo, algo que perdure nuestro amor generación tras generación, así como el amor que ustedes se tienen…se que no existe amor mas fuerte que el nuestro y solo puedo comparar el amor que siento por Santana, con el amor que siento por este bebé que estoy esperando….aun no se como, pero se que esto saldrá bien, les pido que no interfieran…voy a llevar este embarazo a termino…así como jamás dañaría a Santana, jamás voy a dañar a este bebé Y SI ES NECESARIO SUFRIR POR EL ,QUE ASÍ SEA!


	12. Chapter 12

ryofu1, andreastorm4 damian caram gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me encantan y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo…bueno espero que este capitulo les guste un beso a todos!

**Capitulo XI**

**28 DE MARZO DEL 2021 APARTAMENTO DE FINN & PUCK**

**PROV. Finn **

Estos días Puck había estado un poco distraído, ya había notado que estaba triste, el único día que lo vi sonreír fue el día de la sena en el apartamento de Santana, después de eso el regreso a su estado de depresión hasta hoy… Estábamos viendo una película cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje, dio un salto de alegría y se metió a bañar, dejando su teléfono en el sofá.

Hay algo que no me agrada de su comportamiento, se que tal vez este pasando los limites de nuestra amistad al leer sus mensajes, peo si las cosas son como yo creo…

Mensaje: **Quinn: Puck te necesito, nos vemos dentro de 2 horas **

Quinn mandándole mensajes a Puck?...escuche a Puck salir de baño, deje su teléfono donde estaba

Finn: Oye Puck, tu no has Visto rara a Santana estos días?

Puck: Rara a que te refieres?

F: Ya sabes algo triste, decaída…no lo se

P: no la verdad es que no he notado nada

F: aaamm bueno es solo que bueno yo creo que la única razón por la que Santana se entristecería seria por …Quinn

P: si yo también pienso lo mismo (y bajo la mirada)

F: tu crees que ellas estén ya sabes….Teniendo problemas?

P: Yo…no lo se…. son sus vidas no lo crees?

F: Bueno pero son nuestras amigas… o tu jamás intervendrías con sus vidas?

P: No, yo no lo haría

F: bueno y si tuvieras la oportunidad de recuperar a Quinn… intervendrías?

P: Finn, Quinn es cosa del pasado… Pero no entiendo por que lo dices?

F: nada es solo que ya sabes simple curiosidad

P: si insistes…. …..Bueno Ya me voy

F: a donde vas?

P: Con una linda chica

Y se marcho…. Que escondes Puckerman?

**PROV. Quinn **

Hoy cumplo mi segundo mes de embarazo, hoy me harán mi segunda ecografía, esta vez le pedí a Puck que me acompañara, estoy un poco nerviosa…como se encontrara mi bebé?

Cada día es más difícil ocultárselo a Santana, afortunadamente ya cuento con el apoyo de mis suegros, con la condición que les informe paso a paso la evolución del embarazo, ir a hacerme chequeos con una amiga de confianza de Papá Lo y llamarle todos los días por teléfono para informar de mi estado a Mamá Lo. Fue la única manera en la que ellos me guardarían el secreto.

Estoy en la entrada de un nuevo departamento que compre, es muy bonito es mas pequeño que el apartamento en el que vivimos Santana y yo, ero esta es mi guarida, aquí tengo todo lo de mi bebé y las cosas que veo en las tiendas y me dan ganas de comprar…adoro este lugar es tan materno entonces timbraron

Q: tengo tiempo esperándote

P: Lo lamento Finn me entretuvo un poco

Q: esta bien vayámonos

**28 DE MARZO DEL 2021 OFICINAS DE INTERSCOPE RECORDS**

**Pov Santana **

Estaba en la oficina cuando…

Finn: Que te sucede Santana?

S: nada, solo pensaba

F: Quieres contarme tus pensamientos?

S: acaso eres una especie de pervertido?

F: jaja…no claro que no…Santana recuerdas el instituto cuando cantamos canciones para que pudieras abrir tus sentimientos?

S: si, lo recuerdo Frankenteen

F: creo que seria bueno que habláramos como en aquellos tiempos

S: que te hace pensar que necesitamos hablar?

F: es Quinn verdad?

S: bueno yo… sabes Finn No se que estoy haciendo mal... todo este tiempo en lugar de arreglar las cosas solo eh conseguido empeorarlas, (las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos) No se como es que arruino las cosas, Yo solo intento amarla pero Quinn ya ni siquiera deja que la acaricie intento acercarme y ella se aleja lo mas que puede. Intento amarla y ella no me deja….tengo miedo Finn

F: a que le tienes miedo?

S: Y si quinn ya no me ama?

F: como podría pasar eso?

S: Esta tan distante….. No quiero perderla Finn, no puedo… Yo …. (la voz se me quebró y llore, llore como hacia años no había llorado, Finn me abrazo y yo me aferre a el)

F: tranquila todo va a estar bien…. Te lo prometo Sanny… Te lo prometo.

**02 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 4:30 PM APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY**

**Pov Quinn **

Santana y yo estábamos comiendo cuando recibí un mensaje de Kurt: **_Quinnie Recuerda que hoy es viernes de cócteles paso por ti a las 8:00 PM y no quiero un no por respuesta ;)_**

Después de leerlo levante la vista y Santana me observaba

Quinn: kurt me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que hoy es viernes de cócteles

Santana: a que hora pasara por ti?

Generalmente Santana al enterarse de que saldría en la noche hubiese intentado seducirme para tener sexo, antes de irme…Pero esta vez su mirada estaba perdida y triste

Q: Si quieres puedo quedarme

S: Descuida, ve creo que seria bueno que te distrajeras un poco

Q: Sanny… ( Me acerque y tome su rostro) Yo te amo, Te amo mas que todo, recuérdalo siempre, soy tuya ahora y para siempre ( y la bese)

S: te amo Quinnie

**Pov Puck **

Iba caminado por las calles cuando recibí una llamada

Puckerman: aquí puck!

Santana: hey machote que harás hoy en la noche?

P: salir contigo

S: excelente por eso eres el consentido de Tana!

P: jaja lo se… Quien mas ira?

S: Mike, Blaine, Ruedas y Finn nos alcanzara más tarde

P: Y Quinn?

S: saldrá con Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel y Brittany

P: ya veo

S: paso por ti a las 9:00

P: ok

**02 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 10 PM HIGHBAR **

**PROV. Brittany **

Estaba tranquilamente tomándome unos ricos cócteles con las chicas de glee, bueno en realidad faltaba una chica y aquí sobraba un chico, pero tal pareciera que Kurt y Santana cambiaron papeles.

La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo a pesar de tener que verle la cara a la perra de Quinn y tener que fingir que me agrada y que no tengo gana de matarla cada vez que la veo cerca de Santana

Mercedes: Wow mira Brittany…. Hay alguien muy sexy por haya

Brittany: realmente o me interesa buscar nada el día de hoy

Kurt: pero britt es muy lindo!

Que demonios les pasa por la cabeza a estos idiotas ósea llevo 7 años obsesionada con la mujer mas sexy, hermosa, inteligente, candente, de universo…llevo 7 años obsesionada con Santana, lo mejor que se les ocurre es tratar de conseguirme a un chico? Y se supone que yo soy la estupida?

Br: kurt, mercedes ambos son muy lindos…pero no me ciento sexy el día de hoy

Entonces sonó mi celular…..

**02 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 11:30 PM CENTRAL PARK**

Para que demonios me habrá citado Sebastián a esta hora en central park? son las 11: 30 PM que no tiene vida social? Mas le vale que valga la pena Entonces lo vi

Brittany: Bien, que me tienes

Sebastián: tu boleto a los brazos de Santana

Br: Que?

Medio un sobre, observe las fotos, estaban las fotos pasadas y tan bien había nuevas, leí la información y

Br: Vaya,….. Creo que empiezo a apreciarte después de todo!

S: y no solo eso, estuve investigando y al parecer están teniendo peleas muy continuamente….. además Te cite aquí por que a la vuelta hay una oficina de correos

Br: siento que te amo!...Pero no,…. Tengo una mejor idea….al fin de cuentas hoy es día de cócteles o no?

**03 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 1:00 AM 230 FIFTH ROOFTTOP GARDEN BAR**

**PROV. Santana **

Sentía que mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, las imágenes comenzaban a moverse de forma rápida solo escuchaba a lo lejos

Multitud: TRAGA!, TRAGA!, TRAGA!

Yo bebía cerveza de una manguera mientras puck sostenía un barril de cerveza

Multitud: BIENNNNNNNNNN! VAMOS TRAGA!, TRAGA!, TRAGA!

Mike: VAMOS SANTANA!

Artie: TU PUEDES SOLO UN POCO MAS!

El sonido se hacia lento y distante

Multitud: TR….A….GA!, TRA….GA!, TR…..A…G…..A!

Ya no podía mas necesitaba respirar, deje de beber y respire profundo

Santana: GHAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que…..

DJ: BIEN AMIGOS TENEMOS GANADORA UN APLAUSO PARA LA GRAN SANTANA LÓPEZ!

Y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir

S: EN TU CARA PUCKERMAN!

X: no crees que eso te puede hacer daño?

Voltee para ver de quien era la voz

Santana: Hanna! Que gusto!

H: No, el gusto es mió, no todos los días puedes ver a una Súper estrella beber como un alcohólico

S: Jaja… Creo que Tienes razón… donde esta tu amiga Aria?

H: No lo se…. Donde esta tu amigo Finn?

S: no lo se….aaaaa ya te entendí JeJe sorry ando un poco ebria ;)

Así trascurrió la noche bebiendo y divirtiéndonos

Puck: Jaja tu si que eres agradable Hanna!

Mike: así es no se por que Santana no nos había presentado antes

Artie: Eres una mujer muy interesante

P, Mi&S: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ar: que? que dije?

S: Eres una mujer muy interesante?. Enserio?... Esa es tu mejor frase para flirtear con alguien?

Ar: Bueno …Yo…

P: Pon atención a aprende de Puckfasa

H: lo lamento Puck pero si me fuera con alguien esta noche tendría que ser caliente…(mirándome de forma sexy)…. Y que mas caliente que un latino

Y así paso el tiempo entre risas, tres chicos tratando de impresionar a Hanna y Hanna semi coqueteando conmigo, realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

P: Ahora regreso voy al baño

**03 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 3:00 AM 230 FIFTH ROOFTTOP GARDEN BAR**

Santana y sus amigos se encontraban tranquilamente platicando, lo mas tranquilos que pueden platicar un grupo de ebrios. Santana estaba de espaldas y sin que se diera cuenta un hombre paso rápidamente y dejo un sobre justo a lado de Santana

**PROV. Santana **

Estaba riendo y cuando volví la vista, encontré un sobre que decía PARA: SANTANA, me quede un poco sorprendida, por que alguien me abría dejado un sobre, lo abrí y en su contenido, había una nota:

**_Al parecer tu linda esposa se entretenía con otra persona mientras tú te culpabas por lo mal que esta tu matrimonio_**

Después venia una tarjeta de presentación

**_Dora. Spencer Hastings Ginecóloga su embarazo en buenas manos_**

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior…. Seguí viendo el contenido del sobre y había fotografías

Había una fotografía donde Quinn entraba al Hilton Ny con Puck fechada el dia 26 de Enero

Una donde Puck regresaba con una maleta fechada el 27 de enero

Una fotografía de Quinn bajando del auto de Puck frente a nuestro apartamento fechada el 31 de enero

Una fotografía e Quinn entrando a una clínica Hospitalaria el 28 de febrero

Una fotografía de Puck entrenado a un apartamento

Una fotografía de Quinn y Puck saliendo de ese departamento

Una fotografía de Quinn y puck entrando a una clínica hospitalaria

Una fotografía de ellos entrando a el consultorio de la Dora. Hastings. Todas fechadas el día 28 de marzo

Un comprobante del apartamento que estaba a nombre de Lucy Fabray

Mi sangre comenzó a arder, sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía, mi corazón me dolía y Snixx aparecía

En entonces lo vi….. vi a Puck acercándose

**PROV. Autora **

Pock iba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, cuando Santana corrió hacia el

Puck: hey a donde v…

Ya no pudo terminar la frase por que Santana lo tomo del cuello y se lanzo enzima de el cayendo sobre una mesa, la cual se desplomo cayendo ambos al suelo

Santana: TU MALDITO IMBECIL!

Gritaba Santana mientras golpeaba a puckerman en la cara, lo golpeaba una y otra vez

Como pudo puckerman lanzo lejos de el a Santana y se puso de pie

P: QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?!

S: COMO QUE, QUE ME SUCEDE? MALDITO BASTANDO!

Y le lanzo una botella

P: pues no se que es lo que te pasa.. pero si lo que quieres es pelear, ven aquí (haciendo señas con las manos)

Santana tomo un plato y lo estrello en la cabeza de Puckerman dejándolo algo confundido, aprovechando la confusión de puck, Santana lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que este retrocediera, ella levanto una pierna empujándolo directamente en el abdomen haciendo que Puckerman cayera en una de las mesas.

Entonces

Mike: SANTANA PERO QUE TE PASA!?

Artie: POR QUE ESTAS GOLPEANDO A PUCK?...USTEDES SON AMIGOS!

Santana dirigió un momento su atención hacia Artie y Mike.

S: ESE BASTANDO NO ES M…

Mientras Santana estaba discutiendo con los chicos Puck se puso de pie y embistió a Santana. Cuando iban cayendo Santana quedo arriba de Puckerman y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

Pock tomo a Santana de su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda haciéndola girar y posicionándose sobre ella. Tomando una de sus manos y golpeándola en el rostro, con una pierna Santana logro golpear la entrepierna de Puck haciendo que este perdiera fuerza, pero puckerman golpeo una de las costillas de Santana haciéndola perder el aire y quedando un poco débil.

Puckerman de levanto cargando Santana con una pierna a cada lado de su dorso y comenzó a estrellarla con lo primero que encontraba.

Santana logro reaccionar y con las palmas abiertas golpeo ambos oídos de Puck haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo ambos al piso, Santana se puso de pie y comenzó a patear a Puckerman.

Puckerman tomo una de las piernas de Santana y la hizo caer, rápidamente se puso de pie y ahora el era quien pateaba a Santana.

Santana tomo una botella que estaba tirada y le pego en la entrepierna a Puck haciéndolo caer. Después de un momento Ambos lograron levantarse

Puckerman estaba sangrando, tenía el labio roto además de una herida en el pómulo y un hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz

Santana tenía el labio y la ceja rotos.

S: TE ODIO MALDITO!

P: ACASO QUIERES MAS?

Santana se lanzo nuevamente sobre Puck cayendo los dos al suelo. Santana golpeando el rostro de puck y puckerman golpeando las costillas de Santana

Entonces se escucho una voz

Quinn: SANTANA QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?... POR QUE ESTAS PELEANDO CON PUCK?


	13. Chapter 13

andreastorm4, ryofu1, Me, shunreibell gracias por sus comentarios de me alegran el día

ryofu1 se que prometí que intentaría subir dos capítulos por día y créeme que lo haré…Pero para mi desgracia estos días mi novia me a tardío un poco loca… aun que admito que siempre que hablamos me entra la inspiración

Un beso a todos!

Capitulo XII

**PROV. Quinn **

**03 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 2:00 AM HIGHBAR **

Me encontraba en el Higbar con las chicas de glee y Kurt, todas estábamos charlando, riendo y bebiendo aunque yo pedía bebidas sin alcohol me divertía igual que las demás puede ser que tal vez un poco mas, que mercedes y Tina ya se estaban poniendo ebrias!

Rachel: Hey Quinn, que te sucede?

Quinn: nada, solo veo a tina y a mercedes

R: si jaja…Parece que ya están un poco pasadas de copas… es curioso….sabes llevo 4 meces viendo el mundo de los ebrios con ojos de sobria y las cosas que hacen son asombrosas!

Q: mira quien lo dice! …. Rachel la alcohólica! Desde la fiesta en tu casa cuando estábamos en el WMHS terminabas ebria en todas las fiestas….Fuiste una dama de honor horrenda el día de mi boda, a la hora del brindis andabas tan ebria que le coqueteabas al pastor que ofició la ceremonia!

R: debes de admitir que era muy guapo!

Q: jajaja yo solo tengo ojos para Santana

R: aaaay el amor!...Yo amo a Jesse pero tanto el como yo preferiríamos la fama al amor en cambio lo tuyo con Santana …. Es algo difícil de descifrar

Q: no es tan difil Rachel

R: a no?

Q: no, mira Yo se que seria capas de dar la vida por Santana, que la amare el resto de mi vida por sobre todas las cosas, Que aun que me costara la vida haré cualquier cosa por dale a ella lo que se merece.

R: Y que pasa si ella no seria capas de hacer lo mismo por ti?

Q: eso es lo mágico del amor,… No me importa si ella seria capas o no de hacer lo mismo por mi, mientras me deje amarla y hacerla feliz yo soy feliz

R: Y si ella te traicionara?

Q: Eso quiere decir que no me respeta como mujer…. Y es verdad que me separaría de ella, por que no puedo estar con alguien que no me respeta…Pero aunque me alejara de ella eso no quiere decir que la dejaría de amar

R: WoW…. Que profundo…Y se supone que yo era la ñoña del instituto?

Q: Jaja ay Rachel!

R: pero lo que sorprende aun mas es que me estés diciendo esto completamente sobria

Q: Que?

R: Y ahora que se que no serias capas de engañar a Santana dime …. De quien es el bebé?

Q: Yo… como?... Tu?...

R: estoy embarazada recuerdas y desde siempre he sido muy observadora, recuerda cuantas veces descubrí tus secretos en el instituto,…. Ya tienes tiempo usando ropa un poco holgada, en ocasiones sufres de mareo y desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que siempre que salimos no bebes alcohol además que revise tu bolso cuando fuste al baño y encontré esto

Dijo mostrándome unas pastillas de acido fólico

Q: revisaste mi bolso?

R: me vas a contar o no?

Suspire profundamente

Q: esta bien pero es un secreto….

Estuve hablando con Rachel y contándole la historia después

R: PERO QUINN COMO SE LO DIRÁS A SANTANA? Y SI SE ENTERA ANTES DE TIEMPO? QUE PASARA SI NO LE GUSTA?

Rachel tan dramática como siempre

Q: tranquila Rachel tu voz molesta a mi bebé!

R: pero es que no puedes dejarlo a la ligera!

Iba a contestar sus preguntas cuando brittany pasó cerca de nosotras y Rachel la llamo

Rachel: Hey Brittany!

Brittany: Que pasa chicas?

R: Nada es que pensé que ya no regresarías!

Br: nada de eso, es solo que me llamaron de emergencia, pero como ven ya estoy de vuelta!

Q: Que bueno, que pudiste volver

Br: Claro, No me perdería una noche con mis amigas por nada del mundo!

Y me beso la mejilla

R: Tú siempre irradias amor

Q: Así es Britt es mágica

Br: Mas de lo que piensas ;)

Entonces se acercaron, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt Después de un rato de estar platicando recibí una llamada de Artie

Q: Habla Quinn…Espera puedes hablar mas lento,…..no te entiendo…QUE SANTANA QUE?...PERO COMO? … VOY PARA HAYA!

Br,R, M, K &T: que sucede?

Q: QUE SANTANA Y PUCKERMAN SE ESTÁN MOLIENDO A GOLPES, TENGO QUE IRME

R, M, K &T: TE ACOMPAÑAMOS!

Br: Vayan yo me encargo de la cuenta y enseguida los alcanzo

Q: Gracias brittany eres única

**PROV. Autora **

Quinn: SANTANA QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?... POR QUE ESTAS PELEANDO CON PUCK?

Santana se volteo echa una furia

S: QUE POR QUE ESTOY PELEANDO CON PUCK? PERO QUE CINISMO FABRAY!

Mike y Artie que observaban des de lejos murmurando

Ar: la llamo Fabray?

MI: eso escuche también

Quinn: PERO DE QUE HABLAS SANTANA?

S: PARA QUE QUIERES QUE LO DIGA? PARA QUE ME HUMILLES MAS?

Q: Sanny yo jamás te aria algo así (Quinn intento acercarse a Santana y tomarla de la mano)

S: NO TE ME ACERQUES!...LÁRGATE O MEJOR AUN YO ME LARGO!

Q: SANTANA ESPERA PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE PASA?

S: PASA! PASA QUE YA ME ENTERE DE TU SECRETITO!

Q: Yo….(dijo bajando la mirada)

S: QUE BIEN NO, SEGURAMENTE TÚ Y EL IMBECIL DE PUCKERMAN CREYERON QUE NUNCA ME DARÍA CUENTA

Q: Sanny pero…

S: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

Q: esta bien SANTANA, ya vasta de esto… Por que no mejor hablamos!

S: QUE QUIERES QUE HABLE? QUE TU Y PUCK SE BURLARON DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS?...DESDE SIEMPRE HAS SIDO ASÍ.. HACES LO QUESEA POR CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERES..SIEMPRE ENGAÑANDO Y MANIPULANDO A LAS PERSONAS!

Q: vasta Santana!

S: CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS PERO SOLO TE AMAS A TI MISMA! (Santana comenzó a llorar)

Q: tu no entiendes (Quinn comenzó a llorar) YO QUERÍA UN BEBÉ Y TU SIEMPRE TE NEGABAS…YO YA NO SABIA QUE HACER!

S: Y POR ESO EL ENGAÑO? ERES UNA FALSA, MENTIROSA, VÍBORA

Q: CÁLLATE! (Grito Quinn dándole una bofetada que volteo el rostro de Santana)

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, no había movimiento no había ruido, Santana llevo su mano a su mejilla y volteo a ver a Quinn, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, pero en ellos se veía una mezcla de furia y dolor y no dolor por la bofetada que Quinn acababa de darle, era el dolor de su corazón el que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

S: sabes que yo me largo de aquí, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER, ME DAS ASCO!...Y espero que estés feliz ahora ya tienes lo que quieres… como siempre

Santana se marcho, Quinn callo al piso llorando. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

Artie se acerco a Puck para ver como se encontraba.

Mike siguió a Santana

Mientras tanto Brittany miraba desde lejos lo que sucedía cuando Sebastián se acerco

Sebastián: Pero que es lo que estas haciendo aquí? Santana ya se fue!

Brittany: eso ya lo se

Seb: y entonces?

Br: voy a ayudar a mi amiga Quinn

Seb: Que?

Br: todo el mundo me toma por estupida pero en cuanto a Santana se refiere puedo ser muy astuta, si ahora voy a seguir a Santana, no conseguiré nada y todo el mundo sospechara de mi…si Santana se entera de que yo mande las fotos me odiara por el resto de su vida y no la quieres ver enojada

Seb: vi como golpeo a Puck

Br: así es! …. Aaamm ella es tan sexy!

Seb: mas bien salvaje!

Br: bueno y que estas haciendo aquí? Te dije que en cuanto Santana viera el sobre hicieras lo posible por recuperarlo anda!

Brittany se acerco a Quinn

Br: Quinnie estas bien?...

Q: no lo creo Britt

Br: tranquila veras que tú y sanny arreglaran las cosas ella te ama (Y le sonrió)

Q: Britt tu siempre tan dulce

Ellas estaban hablando y a lo lejos estaba Hanna Quien había presenciado todo mas no había dicho ni una palabra..

**PROV. Hanna **

Vaya esto si que a sido épico y muy sexy…Quien pensaría que Santana fuera tan salvaje…Aunque… si mas no recuerdo Santana estaba viendo algo antes de lanzársele a Puck enzima

Comencé a buscar:…...Eureka!

Abrí el sobre y….Un momento Yo conozco a esta doctora!...guarde el sobre lista para dejar el bar iba caminando cuando choque con un joven

X: Disculpe señorita

H: aaa si no te preocupes

Camine un poco mas y observe que el chico estaba buscando algo en el suelo aun que no le preste mucha atención, puesto que Puck y Santana habían hecho un desastre y me marche a mi apartamento.

**PROV. Santana **

Iba corriendo, llorando, aventando y patinado todo lo que encontraba

Porque?...Porque? Quinn Porque?...Yo jamás te haría daño y tu me rompiste el corazón…como pudiste engañarme?...Porque? y ahora estas embarazada de Puck…estas embarazada… lo que siempre Quisiste y yo no te pude dar…Soy una estupida! ….. Como es que llegue a creer que podía hacer feliz a una mujer? A alguien tan única como tu…eres una maldita Fabray!

Entonces sentí que alguien me tomo por el brazo

Mike: Santana por favor espera!

S: Déjame Mike por favor!

Mi: No! No puedo dejar que andes así!

S: ASÍ COMO? ASÍ COMO? DERROTADA?, DESECHA?, DESILUSIONADA? CON GANAS DE MORIRME?

Mi: ADEMÁS EBRIA!

S: Ja ese es mi menor de mis problemas

Mi: Santana Que es lo que paso?

S: Quinn …(la voz se me quebró completamente) Quinn me engaño con Puckerman y esta esperando un hijo de el

Mi: Yo…lo siento….Yo….no se que decirte

S: Descuida, no esperaba que lo supieras

Y seguí caminado, entonces mike recibió una llamada, el iba detrás de mi hablando… Yo no sabia que hacer entonces el colgó el teléfono y un automóvil se freno en seco frente a mi cerrándome el paso. Del auto bajo Finn

Finn: Gracias Mike yo me hago cargo

Mi: Suerte

Y se marcho yo seguí caminado

Finn: Santana!

S: Que Quieres?

F: ven sube al auto

S: y a donde me llevaras eh?... acaso tu auto es una maquina del tiempo? Bueno si es así llévame al 2013 y ayúdame a acecinar a Santana antes de que le entregue su corazón a Quinn!

F: Santana hoy dos problemas con lo que me pides… en primera jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño y segunda desgraciadamente mi auto no es una maquina del tiempo… de ser así ya hubiese viajado en el tiempo y acecinado a Jesse

S: tienes razón ya lo hubieras echo…Aunque aun puedes (sonreí un poco)

F: no, ya no es lo mismo

Finn se acerco y me abrazo, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho

S: Sabes un pagaría 100 dólares para tocar tu senos

F: sabes ando un poco corto de dinero

S: Jajaja!...Me has echo reír

Me puse de puntillas y le bese la mejilla

F: vamos

Dijo subiéndome al automóvil

S: adonde me llevas?

F: a un lugar privado donde podamos hablar

S: Siempre y cuando no sea tu apartamento ni el mió

F: Descuida, ya lo tengo todo calculado (mostrándome unas llaves)

S: Y eso?

F: Son de Aria, ella se quedara con Hanna el día de hoy

S: vaya

**03 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 4:30 AM APARTAMENTO DE ARIA MONTGOMERY**

Entramos al apartamento y me senté en uno de lo sillones

S: para ser una escritora conocida su apartamento es muy pequeño

F: digamos que ella es muy sencilla

S: tu lo crees?

Finn saco un vino de una de las repisas

F: Quieres algo de beber?

S: Se que no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo, pero de verdad que preguntas tan bobas haces

Dije quitándole la botella

F: Bien ahora puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa?...Se que peleaste con Puck pero no se bien cual es el motivo

S: Sabes Finn cunando me case con Quinn creí que seria para toda la vida, creí que creceríamos juntas, maduraríamos juntas y envejeceríamos juntas….sabia que seria difícil, que tendríamos bueno y malos momentos, que tendríamos que luchar contra una sociedad en nuestra contra, pero lo único que siempre tenia en mente era cuanto la amaba….. Aun no entiendo, ... Por que estoy segura de que si ella hubiese sentido la milésima parte del amor que le tengo a ella….nunca me hubiera engañado

Y comencé a llorar…..un llanto de amor…. De un amor que había sido herido…un amor que se habían empeñado a matar….un amor que dolía.

Finn escucho mi llanto y mi sufrimiento, entubo atento a cada una de mis palabras, de pronto el también comenzó a llorar

F: Lo lamento Santana, Lo lamento ….

Y me abrazo fuertemente (reproduce) /watch?v=c-Dgv8KBytI

Finn:

Ya no llores mi niña  
Ya no más corazón  
Sé que duele tanto tanto.  
Cuando en el alma muere una ilusión, muere una ilusión

Yo te doy mi palabra  
De que afuera ya salió el sol  
Es tan difícil ver el cielo  
Cuando el dolor nubla tu corazón, nubla tu corazón

Y aunque tu cuento de princesa  
Merece un final mejor  
Mañana vas a darte cuenta  
que en este capítulo,

uuuuuu  
Ella es la que perdió

Seca ya tu carita  
Y arréglate el camisón  
Ella no merece tus lagrimas  
Yo te aseguro  
que mañana estarás mejor  
Un poquito mejor

Y aunque tu cuento de princesa  
Merece un final mejor  
Mañana vas a darte cuenta  
Es tan claro amor, uuuuu  
Ella es la que perdió.

Que no hay mal que por bien no venga  
No es tanta contradiccion  
Cuando es muy fuerte la tormenta  
No ves el horizonte, no.  
Y aunque tu cuento de princesa  
Merece un final mejor  
Mira en mis ojos y date cuenta  
Es tan claro amor,

uuuuu  
Ella es la que perdió.

uuuuuu


	14. Chapter 14

andreastorm4, ryofu1, MarisaParedes gracias por sus comentarios

ryofu1, no tengo perdón de dios yo te prometí que actualizaría todos los días y si podía hasta doble capitulo y mira lo primero que hago es saltarme un día Perdón!

andreastorm4 perdón de verdad es solo que ya tenia el capitulo para subir antes de Salí de mi casa y se borro así que hasta hoy pude subirlo un beso a todos!

**03 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 7:00 AM APARTAMENTO DE FINN Y PUCKERMAN**

**PROV. Finn**

Después de que Santana se quedara dormida, Salí del apartamento de Aria y conduje hacia mi apartamento, toque la puerta y Puckerman la abrió

Con toda la rabia del mundo lo embestí y comencé a golpearlo en el suelo

Finn: ERAS TU! ERAS TU! (Gritaba mientras golpeaba su rostro)

P: DE QUE HABLAS? (dijo mientras intentaba cubrirse la cara)

F: SIEMPRE LO SOSPECHE!

P: QUE TE DIJO!?

Deje de golpearlo lo tome por el cuello y lo mire directo a los ojos

F: DIME QUE ME EQUIVOCO…. DÍMELO!

P: - (se quedo en Silencio desviando la mirada)

F: eres un maldito bastando!

Lo solté del cuello y me puse de pie….. Después de un momento el se levanto

P: TU NO SABES NADA, NO TE ENTROMETAS! (Dijo limpiándose la sangre de su boca)

F: Que no me entrometa?!…..SANTANA, LA GRAN SANTANA LLORANDO A LA MITAD DELA NOCHE SABES COMO ESTABA?... DEVASTADA!

Dije tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra la mesa

F: TUVE QUE SOPORTAR VER A MI AMIGA DESMORONARSE,…. DIJISTE QUE QUINN ERA COSA DEL PASADO…DIJISTE QUE NO INTERVENDRÍAS! …PERO UNA BASURA COMO TU NO TIENE PALABRA CIERTO?

Y lo golpee nuevamente, Puck callo al suelo

F: LARGO! TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI APARTAMENTO!...NO QUIERO VER NINGUNA DE TU COSAS CUANDO REGRESE MADITO IMBECIL!

**03 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 9:00 AM APARTAMENTO LÓPEZ-FABRAY**

**PROV. Quinn**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en mi cama, dios por un momento creí que todo había sido real, que mi pelea con Santana había pasado en realidad, que la había perdido para siempre

Rachel: buenos días….como te sientes?

Quinn: rachel? Tu que….

Kurt: Tranquila Quinn, no te esfuerces

Q: entonces todo fue verdad (sentí como mi corazón me dolía)

R: me temo que si

Q: Y Santana?... ella no ha venido al apartamento?

K: No, y para ser sincero no creo que venga pronto

Q: Y a mí que fue lo que me paso?

R: te desmayaste… te trajimos a casa y le hablamos a un medico de confianza, el te reviso, pero dijo que en tu estado debías de evitar las frustraciones y las discusiones

Q: Ya veo (dije triste)

K: Quinn, Por que le hiciste eso a Santana?

Q: Yo, Queria dale un hijo (Y mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir)

K: a ella o a Puck (me dijo con ironía)

Q: Que de que hablas?

K: Bueno pues según lo que yo entendí de la discusión, Santana se entero que la engañaste con Puckerman y que esperas un hijo de el

Q: Que?... Yo jamás traicionaría a Santana!

K: entonces de que se trata todo esto?

Q: Yo ….. no te lo puedo decir!

R: vamos Quinn Kurt es de nuestros mejores amigos

Q: Esta bien

Le conté toda la historia a Kurt

Q: y ahora que Santana lo sabe, me odia!

K: como podría odiarte si vas a darle un hijo!

Q: Santana no quería que me sometiera a el tratamiento…. Al principio creí que era por que tenia miedo de perderme de que yo, el bebé o ambos muriéramos…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella en realidad no quiere tener una familia conmigo!

R: No, Quinnie por que dices eso?

Q: Tu la escuchaste dijo que no quería volver a verme….Yo creí que cuando se enterara ella se iba a molestar, pero nunca pensé que fuera a decirme que ya no quería verme

R: entiéndela. Engañaste a Santana, le ocultaste tu embarazo…No es algo que se asimile al primer momento

K: Pero tampoco es para que Santana la tome en contra del bebé!...Bueno ósea si tu la engañaste y le mentiste….pero por lo menos ya hubiera llamado para saber algo sobre su hijo aunque ella no quiera verte a ti

R: Que quieres decir Kurt?

K: que tal vez y solo tal vez….. Santana en realidad no quiere ser madre y ella no desea un bebé

Mi llanto creció al escuchar las palabras de Kurt

R: Creo que será mejor que te calles por un momento Kurt….Quinn solo dale tiempo veras que después de que lo asimile ella volverá te perdonara y serán felices

Q: Es lo que mas deseo

**03 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 1:00 PM APARTAMENTO DE ARIA MONTGOMERY**

**PROV. Santana **

Abrí los ojos a causa del dolor de cabeza que tenia, era tanto mi dolor que puse mi mano en mi frente y mi frente me ardió muchísimo, entonces sentí un parche, intente levantarme y todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Como pude llegue al espejo y pude ver que en mi ceja traía una gasa acomodada en forma de parche…era las curaciones que Finn me había hecho….. Solo espero que no deje cicatriz, tenia el labio roto, pero afortunadamente ya no sangraba, Finn había echo un buen trabajo, solo estaba un poco hinchado, mi cuerpo dolía, me quite la blusa y pude ver que tenia unos cuantos moretones, nada serio, fui al baño en busca de algún analgésico para el dolor muscular.

Una vez que lo encontré fui a la cocina y saque una botella de agua del refrigerador, regrese a la sala y prendí la TV

TV: Esta tarde on E! News….. Katy Perry se casa por tercera vez… Kim kardashian Quiere entrenar a alguien que tome su lugar…..Lady Gaga será madre una vez mas…Y de lo que todo el mundo Habla protagoniza pelea en un bar y discute con su esposa Quinn Fabray, acaso la pareja mas famosa de Estados Unidos ha Terminado?!

En cuanto lo vi cambie de canal, pero todas las cadenas estaban transmitiéndolo CNN, CBS, FOX News, ABC etc…..

TV: Todo parece indicar que nuestra querida ya andaba pasada de copas (mostrando un foto donde estaba tomando de un barril con una manguera)

Pero no sabemos cual fue el motivo, al parecer el chico con el que ella protagonizo la pelea (mostrando un foto de Puck) es amigo de ella, el se fue por un momento y cuando regreso le salto enzima y comenzaron a golpearse.

Después de unos momentos llego la famosa actriz Quinn Fabray (mostrando un foto de Quinn) Quien es esposa de y detuvo la pelea, aunque algunas personas que presenciaron el acontecimiento dicen que después Quinn y empezaron a discutir, e incluso hay Quines dicen que Quinn Fabray dio una bofetada a Santana López quien al parecer ya se había pasado con sus comentarios. Aunque de si hay imágenes de la pelea entre Santana y el chico desconocido, no hay evidencia de la discusión entre el matrimonio López-Fabray.

Hay Quienes incluso aseguran que esta en una treta comercial ya que el CD de esta apunto de salir a la venta…..Aunque para ser sinceros nosotros no creemos que necesite de este tipo de publicidad barata, tampoco es algo que podamos descartar.

Apague el televisor y sobe mi frente, Quería romper el televisor, pero ya que Aria amablemente me lo había prestado no podía hacer destrozos en su apartamento.

**03 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 3:00 PM APARTAMENTO DE HANNA MARIN**

**PROV. Hanna**

Alguien toco la puerta de mi apartamento

H: Spencer Que gusto!

SH: que gusto? Tu me hablaste para comer juntas lo recuerdas?

H: aaa si claro, pasa…pasa!... te ofrezco algo de tomar?... Alguna comida en especial?

SH: Hanna te sientes bien?

H: si claro

SH: ok si tu lo dices….Porque sabes que si te sientes mal puedo prescribiste algún medicamento

H: Jaja muy graciosa

SH: bueno entonces dime que sucede?

H: nada que no puedo invitarte a comer y ya?

SH: esta bien

Spencer y yo estuvimos charlando, esperando a que trajeran la comida que había ordenado

H: vaya spencer tu trabajo si que es interesante!

SH: si algo así

H: y bueno tu hospital es uno de los mejores de NY… no has conocido a nadie famoso?

SH: Yo….aaamm no!

H: anda cuéntame a quien has conocido?

SH: Realmente a nadie!

H: aaamm Ya veo….Ya te conté que conocí a Santana López?

SH: numerosas veces, no dejaste de presumir que ya que Emily y yo no quisimos ir al bar no habíamos conocido a

H: Pero sabes a quien no conozco

SH: a Quien Hanna? (pregunto algo fastidiada) a Quien no conoces?

H: a Quinn Fabray

Pude ver como comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa

SH: Vaya que desgracia

H: Bueno solo la conozco de vista

SH: la viste?... donde?

Encendí el televisor, busque en los canales y encontré uno donde estaban transmitiendo la noticia de la pelea de Santana con Puck

SH: Espera por que Santana peleaba con su hermano?

H: Su hermano?...Santana no tiene hermanos…el es Puckerman el guitarrista de Santana y amigo cercano o eso era

SH: Espera, me estas diciendo que el no es el hermano de Santana?

H: Que estas sorda?

SH: eso no puede…..

Entonces abrieron la puerta del apartamento eran Aria y Finn

Ar: Hola Chicas!

SH&H: Hola!

F: Que tal buena tarde

H: Hola Finn que gusto volver a verte!

F: igual mente, tu siempre tan alegre Hanna

Ar: Spencer te presento a Finn

SH: un gusto soy Spencer Hastings

F: el gusto es mió soy Finn Hudson

H: Finn como se encuentra Santana?

F: bueno cuando Aria paso por mi ella aun dormía, después de curar sus heridas le di un tranquilizarte, que Aria me dijo y se quedo sumamente dormida, pero antes de venir hacia aquí compramos un poco de comida por si se despertaba con hambre.

H: aaamm ya veo….. Aria me podrías prestar las llaves de tu apartamento?

Ar: si claro, (dándome las llaves) aquí tienes… Pero, para que las quieres?

Tome mis llaves del auto mi cartera de mano y unas gafas de sol

H: ahora vuelvo!

Ya estaba prácticamente fuera del apartamento

SH: ADONDE VAS?...NO SE SUPONE QUE COMERÍAMOS JUNTAS!

H: ARIA Y FINN PUEDEN HACERTE COMPAÑÍA!

Después de conducir un tiempo y pasar a una tienda llegue al apartamento de Aria donde se encontraba Santana, abri la puerta y la vi acostada en el sofa de la sala

H: hey! Como estas chica sexy?

S: - (tenia la mirada perdida)

H: Mira, trage algo de beber (dije mostrandole unas cervezas)

S: No te hubieras molestado (me contesto sin mucho animo)

H: Por favor!, …..Se que o te sientes bien y eso pero sabes todo el trafico que tebe que atravesar?

S: lo siento, tienes razón….En que te puedo ayudar?

H: AAAAA SANTANA!...eres imposible

S: Jeje…

H: de que te ríes?

S: tu nariz…pareces un conejo cunado te enojas

Estuvimos bebiendo, comimos y hablamos

H: no puedo creer que ella te haya engañado con Puckerman

S: pues ya vez que si

H: lo siento

S: no lo sientas

H: Que?

S: desde ayer solo les eh causado lastima a todo el mundo…..Ya no puedo seguir así o terminaran perdiendo el poco temor que les doy

H: Jajaja…..No creo que te teman, tal vez solo te respetan

S: Tú no me conociste en el instituto ;)

H: mmm ok tu ganas…(entonces vi las heridas que tenia en la ceja y en el labio)…Creo que Es hora de darles otra curación a esas heridas

**05 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 1:00 PM ARTAMENTO López-Fabray **

**Prov. Quinn **

Han pasado dos días desde lo sucedido con Santana, ella no contesta a mis llamadas, a mis mensajes a absolutamente nada…..no se donde localizarla…Lo intente por medio de Finn y el se niega a darme información sobre ella….Solo el sabe donde se encuentra, pero el es demasiado Fiel para traicionar a su amiga y si no quiere decirme lo mas seguro es que Santana se lo haya prohibido. Ya no se que hacer, Como puedo hacer que Santana me perdone? Y Puck el pobre de Puck

_**Flashback**_

**03 DE ABRILDEL 2021 6:00 PM ARTAMENTO López-Fabray**

Escuche que alguien tacaba la puerta y cuando la abrí

Quinn: Puck? Que haces aquí?

P: necesito que me ayudes por favor

Q: Puck, no creo que sea el mejor momento para que estés en mi casa….Santana podría regresar en cualquier monito y….

P: no tengo a donde ir

Q: que?

P: Finn me hecho hoy de su departamento y no tengo a donde ir

Q: Puck, lo lamento…Todo es mi culpa

P: bueno en parte lo es pero…. Tranquila Yo aquí estaré para cuidarte

Q: y tus cosas?

P: rente una camioneta de carga y están abajo…Pero no tengo hogar

Q: Esta bien….. Toma (dije dándole las llaves de el departamento que recientemente había comprado)

P: Gracias Quinn

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Seguramente el también debe estar molesto conmigo…desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver…. Creo que será mejor que yo vaya a buscarlo, necesito saber como se encuentra.

Busque las llaves de mi auto pero no las encontraba, vacié mi bolso y por fin las encontré, tome mis llaves y mi cartera y Salí.

**05 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 1:30 PM ARTAMENTO López-Fabray **

**Prov. Santana **

Han pasado dos días, Que no venia aquí, pero necesito algunas cosas de mi apartamento, afortunadamente Quinn no esta aquí.

Saque un poco de Ropa, Documentos importantes, etc. Entre en mi habitación en busca del cargador de mi teléfono y pude ver las fotos de Quinn y mías, De el día que nos hicimos novias, el día que le pedí matrimonio, el día e nuestra boda…Sentí como mi corazón dolía….Necesitaba verla, necesitaba hablar con ella, la llame a su teléfono pero no me contesto, la espere 30 minutos y ella no llegaba, fue entonces cuando encontré un pequeño montón de cosas en la cama, había tarjetas, papeles, recibos….había un recibo de un apartamento a nombre de Lucy Fabray.

Lo más probable es que Quinn no haya querido venir al apartamento después de la pelea igual que yo.

Necesitaba verla, así que tome mis cosas y Salí a buscarla.

**05 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 2:00 PM ARTAMENTO De Lucy Fabray **

**Prov. Quinn**

Había llegado al apartamento, y Puck se encontraba haciendo ejercicio, después de un tiempo de estar platicando con el y tratar de encontrar una solución para nuestros problemas entonces alguien toco la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba. Era Santana quien estaba frente a mi puerta, ella, Santana había ido a buscarme, estaba frente a mi, con una mirada de dolor y amor.

Santana: hola (dijo algo apenada)

Quinn: hola (le respondí con dulzura)

S: como estas?

Q: no muy bien,…..Te extraño

S: Y el bebé que tal?

Q: igual que yo

S:- (ella bajo la vista, todas sus palabras habían sido, suaves)

Q: Sanny yo….

S: por que Quinn?

Q: Yo…Solo quería tener una familia contigo…..Soy estupida lo siento yo

De pronto se escucho una voz

Puck: Quinn, voy a meterme a bañar!

Pude ver como la mirada de Santana cambio en un momento, el amor y el dolor se fueron ahora solo había seriedad y enojo.

S: LA ESTUPIDA SOY YO POR VENIR AQUÍ!

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

Q: Santana espera por favor! (dije tomándola del brazo)

S: DÉJAME EN PAZ! (sacándose de mi) NO CAVE DUDA SOY UNA IDIOTA!...Yo te vengo a buscar para tratar de….AAAAAAAAAA!

Yendo hacia el ascensor

Ella salio corriendo hacia el ascensor que estaba por irse y alcanzo a subirse

Q: SANTANA DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!

.Yo tome las escaleras y baje a toda prisa, Santana iba cerca de la esquina de la calle cuando la alcance

Q: SANTANA POR FAVOR, ESCÚCHAME!

S: NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! TODO ESTA MAS QUE CLARO…NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA MAS DE TI, NI DE PUCK NI DE ESE BEBÉ QUE TIENES EN CAMINO! TE ODIO, TE ODIO MALDITO EL DÍA QUE TE CRUZASTE POR MI CAMINO, MALDITO EL DÍA QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI, MALDITO EL DÍA QUE TE EMBARBASTE!

Quede en shock al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer lo que Santana había dicho. Todo era verdad ella no quería un hijo, ella no deseaba un bebé a nuestro bebé. Ella se subió a su auto.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de una forma horrible y todo lo veía borroso Ella se subió a su auto.

Q: Santana por que?

De pronto me quede sin fuerza y caí al suelo, todo lo veía borroso, Sentía muchísimo sueño y los ojos se me estaban cerrando.

Entonces Santana se acerco a ayudarme. Me tomo en sus brazos aun que aun seguía en el suelo. y le dije con una voz muy tenue

Q: Sanny no nos dejes, nuestro Bebé y yo te necesitamos

Y comenzó a hablar por teléfono su voz era lejana no podía escucharle muy bien

X: necesito una ambulancia en la calle…..

Y todo se volvió oscuro

**05 DE ABRILDEL 2021 6:00 PM HOSPITAL DE CIENCIAS MEDICAS DE NY**

**Prov. Quinn**

Abrí mis ojos y había un fuerte luz blanca, intente moverme pero, mi cuerpo me lo impidió, me di cuenta de que tenia una mascara de oxigeno y una intravenosa.

Entones entro la Dora. Spencer Hastings

SH: Vaya has despertado

Q: Que estoy haciendo aquí? (dije quitandome el mascara de oxigeno)

SH: Al perecer tuviste una crisis conversiva, Pero esto pudo costarte el embarazo, si no te hubiesen atendido a tiempo o si la persona que te atendiera no upeira sobre tu embaraso….Pudo haberel costado la vida a tu bebé..Lo primero que te dije es que necesitavas mucho reposo y tranquilidad.

No que estuvieras inmersa en peleas en bares, en la calle y que te alteraras con todo el mundo!

Q: Yo…..Y Santana?

SH: Por que habria de saberlo?...Desde que te atiendes conmigo ella nunca se ha apareceido en este hospital

Q: entonces quien me trajo, Y precisamente con usted?... Fue Puck?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió

X: Ya despertaste, me alegro mucho….como te sientes?

Era una mujer hermosa, de piel canela parecida a la de Santana, pelo negro brillante, unos ojos negros y encantadores que me recordaron a los de Santana aunque no tan profundos y unos labios hermosos

Q:-

X: se encuentra bien? (dijo dirigiéndose a la Dora.)

SH: Si, solo que esta un poco confundida…Al parecer ella creyo que ras otra persona

X: No entiendo

SH: bueno déjame lo explico mejor…Señora Fabray, ella es la señorita Emily Fields, ella fue quien la trajo al hospital.

Q:- a...Gracias (dije bajando la mirada)

Em: No te preocupes

SH: bueno tengo que ver a otros pacientes, vuelvo en 15 minutos

Em: te acompaño

Ambas iban a marcharse pero

Q: Espera!

Ambas voltearon

Q: Señorita Fields podría quedarse un momento?

Em: Lo que pidas

Y me sonrió. La doctora Hastings movió la cabeza en señal de negación y salio de la habitación

Q: -

No sabia que decirle estaba un poco nerviosa así que solo me mantenía callada, levante mi mano para tocar mi frente y la intra venosa se jalo lastimándome un poco.

Em: Son muy incomodas….a decir verdad las aborrezco….por eso no me enfermo

Q: No te enfermas por que no te gustan las intra venosas?

Em: cuando era mas joven, tuve una especia de intoxicamiento, por una crema para el dolor muscular que usaba y dure mucho tiempo en el hospital y siempre que hacia un movimiento esa cosa me dolía.. así que decidí que no volvería a un hospital jamás.

Q: Sabía decisión Señorita Fields (Y le sonreí)

Em: Llámame Emily

Q: Gracias, tu puedes decirme Quinn

Em: Quinnie

Sentí algo muy extraño cuando ella me llamo de esa manera

Q:-

Em: O talvez solo Quinn (dijo un poco apenada)

Q: no, no importa, puedes llamarme como quieras, por cierto gracias por ayudarme

Em: Fue un placer, mmmmm entonces tu eres Quinn Fabray, la ….ya sabes

Q: La es posa de Santana López?

Em: No, ye me refería a la famosa actriz, Quinn Fabray

Q: aaa… si soy yo….Y tu e me haces muy conocida pero para ser sincera no se muy bien de donde

Em: bueno yo soy la modelo estrella de Dolce & Galbana

Q: claro, debe ser de hay de donde te conozco

Estuvimos platicando durante algún tiempo entonces entro la Dora Hastings

SH: Señoría López-Fabray podría darme algún numero para comunicarme con su esposa?

Q: ammm Yo, …Puedo llamarle desde mi celular

SH: Insisto, nosotros le llamaremos

Emily me sonrió, como diciendo anda. No sabia que hacer Santana no quería saber nada de mi entonces. Le di el número del apartamento en el que estaba viviendo Puckerman

SH: Bien enseguida vuelvo

Y salio nuevamente de la habitación

Em: todo esta bien?

Q: - Si claro

Em: Santana?... cuando te encontré me llamaste Sanny

Q: Lo lamento yo….. La verdad no recuerdo mucho…Y como es que me trajiste aquí?

Em: bueno te encontré y trate de ayudarte y tu me dijiste (ella bajo la mirada un poco apenada) …. Sanny no nos dejes nuestro Bebé y yo te necesitamos….Entonces me imagine que estabas embarazada y mi amiga Spencer es la mejor ginecóloga de NY así que te traje con ella.

Q: La doctora Hastings es tu amiga?

Em: así es no conocemos desde hace varios años

Q: vaya coincidencia

**05 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 6:30 PM HOSPITAL DE CIENCIAS MEDICAS DE NY**

**Prov. Spencer**

Llame por teléfono al numero que me dio la señora Lopez-Fabray, pero su esposa nunca contesto…contesto su supuesto hermano, Hanna me dijo que Santana no tenia hermanos, y por lo que investigue es verdad….Entonces Quien es el? Por que acompaña siempre a Quinn? Y por que Santana no se ha aparecido?

Entre en la habitación de la señora López-Fabray y ella y Emily estaban riendo

SH: Señora López-Fabray

Q: Puede llamarme Quinn (dijo sonriéndome)

SH: Quinn me comunique al número que me indicaste, pero al parecer su esposa no se encuentra, así que dentro de un momento vendrá su cuñado

Q: Vaya Santana no se encuentra?...mmm es muy extraño, tal vez tuvo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos (dijo con mucha naturalidad)

SH: Por lo visto es una persona muy ocupada

Q: Por eso ella esta donde esta (dijo a la defensiva)

SH: Eso debe ser….Bueno yo me retiro por el momento, volveré en conato su familiar llegue….Emily, podrías acompañarme por favor?

Em: Claro,….Bueno creo que me voy, ya es algo tarde y ustedes necesitan descansar….aammm…..Quinn, no quisiera agobiarte ni nada por el estilo pero…..Quisiera pasar a verte en la noche para saber como sen encuentran tu y el bebé, puedo?

Q: por supuesto….tu nos salvaste (y le guiño un ojo)

Em: entonces hasta mas tarde (dijo sonriendo)

Emily y yo salimos de la habitación

SH: a que estas jugando?

Em: De que hablas?

SH: se lo amable y gentil que eres…pero tu eres tan obvia cuando te sientes atraída por alguien!

Em: Solo fui amable, no quiere decir que quiera salir con ella

SH: Amable fue ayudarla en la calle….Amable fue traerla aquí…. Amable fue estar pendiente de ella hasta que despertara…..Pero decirle que vas a regresar para saber como se encuentra, eso rebasa el limite de la amabilidad!

Em: Bueno ella es hermosa

SH: Ella es casada….. además esta embarazada!

Em: Tu sabes que amo a los bebés!...Y por lo que parece su matrimonio no esta muy bien

SH: a que te refieres?

Emily me contó todo lo que ella pudo ver antes de que Quinn se desmayara, el pleito en la calle entre ella y Santana

Em: y le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella ni de el bebé

SH: Eso es horrible

Em: Lo se no se como es que pude ser Fann de alguin tan despota como Santana

SH: No, Em tu no lo entiendes…Algo mas esta pasando aquí estoy segura de ello

Em: como puedes saberlo?

SH: tengo una corazonada…..aun no puedo decir que pero se que hay algo mas… necesito hablar con Hanna y Aria

Em: esta bien (dijo bajando la mirada)

SH: no has hablado con Hanna?

Em: No, le deje algunos mensajes pero no me a contestado…Solo habla conmigo cuando tu o Aria están presentes….Soy una idiota

SH: Em somos amigas desde siempre veras que lo arreglaran

Em: No lo se..

SH: De verdad regresaras mas tarde?

Em: Si….Quiero saber como se encuentra, no lo se ella me inspira ternura…es muy linda

SH: pues ten cuidado, si mis sospechas son ciertas tenemos a una Pequeña Linda Mentirosa.


	15. Chapter 15

ryofu1, andreastorm4 gracias por sus comentarios me alegro que les siga gustando y no dejen de leer un beso!

Este capitulo tiene contenido apto solo para mayores de 18 años etc etc

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 6:00 AM Aeropuerto de NY**

**Prov. Sebastián **

Maldita brittany, me hace levantarme temprano para recogerla del aeropuerto, la odio, por su culpa hoy, he perdido valiosas horas de sueño, no podré ir al gimnasio además de no poder aplicarme la mascarilla que ya tenia lista para el día de hoy. Bruja maldita

_**Flashback**_

**04 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 **

Llegue al apartamento de Brittany y esta estaba haciendo unas maletas

Sebastián: aquí estoy para que demonios me necesitas?

Brittany: necesito que te lleves estas maletas (dijo apuntando 3 valijas)

Seb: adonde demonios vas?..

Br: me voy unos días a un lindo crucero por el caribe

Seb: ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE? SANTANA ESTA MAS QUE PELEADA CON QUINN, NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN VIVIENDO JUNTAS Y TU TE LARGAS? DON DE QUEDO EL PLAN DE RECONQUISTAR A SANTANA?

Br: Te creí un poco mas inteligente. Se supone que la apestosa de Quinn es mi amiga y por lo que supe ella fue a dar al hospital, y yo no voy a cuidar de ella, tampoco puedo ponerme de parte de Santana si quiero que ella me ame de nuevo, tiene que creer que sigo siendo la dulce y tierna Britt que reparte amor a todo el mundo.

Y como no quiero tomar parte en la pelea ni cuidar de Quinn me voy de viaje.

Seb: y abandonas a tu amiga cuando mas lo necesitas

Br: se supone que voy a cuidar a mi abuelita que tiene cáncer

Seb: no se supone que ella murió hace 2 meces?

Br: si pero como ni yo fui al funeral a nadie se lo dije

Seb: Pareciera que estuviera hablando con la Santana del instituto

Br: Algo hay de eso…pero sabes…en realidad Santana siempre ha sido un buena persona

Seb: entonces tu fingiste todo ese tiempo

Br: no tanto así, pero admito haber dicho que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad para que Santana se metiera a la cama conmigo y cosas así

Seb: eres una perra

Br: listo hora de irnos

Íbamos saliendo de su habitación cuado ella se dio la vuelta y me golpeo en la entrepierna haciéndome caer al piso de rodillas

Br: por cierto no vuelvas a llamarme estupida!

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me vengare por eso, estuve 2 días sintiendo dolor por su culpa…..entonces choque con una mujer haciéndole caer algunas cosas

Seb: Lo siento estoy un poco distraído (dije mientras ayudaba a recogerlas)

X: Descuida yo estoy igual

Levante la vista y me di cuenta de que era la misma mujer con la que había chocado en el bar

X: Vaya, creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así

Seb: tienes razón (dije sonriendo) en verdad lo siento señorita….?

H: Hanna mi nombre es Hanna y borra lo de señorita

Seb: bueno lo lamento Hanna….Por cierto mi nombre es Sebastián

H: Ok Sebastián, que te trae al aeropuerto a estas horas?

Seb: vengo a recoger a una amiga….Bueno no es mi amiga …. Bueno

H: Jaja ok entiendo

Seb: Y tu?

H: exactamente lo mismo….Pero ella si es mi amiga

Le sonreí, entonces desde lejos pude ver a Brittany haciéndome señas

Seb: bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir

H: aaaa ella es tu amiga no amiga?

Seb: algo así…..Hasta luego

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 7:00 AM Aeropuerto de NY**

Maldición el vuelo de Santana se retraso, ella me dijo que llegaría hoy a las 6:00 y ya paso una hora, me pregunto como le habría ido en su viaje?

_**Flashback**_

**06 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021**

Hanna: no crees que es muy precipitado esto?

Santana: ya no puedo seguir así!...estando en el apartamento de Aria, y culpándome por lo que sucedió con Quinn, necesito despejar mi mente y encontrar una solución (decía mientras empacabas sus cosas)

H: y que harás?

S: me iré a México

H: a México dices?

S: así es

H: y que vas a hacer haya?

S: no puedo quedarme, voy a visitar varios lugares en México y algunos familiares, necesito despejarme…. Ya estoy harta de que en la televisión sea siempre lo mismo.

Que si Quinn y yo peleamos, si nos estamos separando etc. Necesito una ligar alejado, me iré a México de incógnito.

H: Faltan 24 días para la boda de tus amigos...Sanny por favor no te vayas

S: llegare, a tiempo para la boda y lo lamento Hanna pero ya lo decidí

H: Podría acompañarte si tu Quieres (dije esperanzada)

S: eres muy amable pero…necesito estar sola

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Santana es una abusiva, no me quiso llevar con ella pero hace que la taiga al aeropuerto y que venga a recogerla. Es horrible!_

_Alguien me tomo de espaldas por la cintura haciendo que me asustara un poco _

_Santana: HOLA GUAPA!_

_Hanna: Dios Santana me asustaste!...Espera que dijiste?_

_S: dije Hola Guapa!_

_Eso hizo que me sonrojara _

_H: vaya parece que alguien esta de muy buen humor _

_S: ya lo creo.../dijo acercándose a mi)…...vaya que rico hueles!_

_Eso hizo que perdiera la compostura _

_H: eee…. Yo… ammm es….. yo… _

_S: estas bien?_

_H: SI! (dije en un grito)_

_S: ok esta bien_

_H: vaya, tu piel siempre a sido bronceada, pero esta vez se puede ver que te diste algunos baños de sol_

_S: así es, mis familiares son de Cancún así que_

_H: CANCÚN?... POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES?!_

_S: tú no preguntaste _

_H: ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A MÉXICO!_

_S: bueno si…. Cancún Quintana Roo México_

_H: TE ODIO!... SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO ANTES NO TE DEJO IR SOLA!_

_S: Jaja ok te debo un viaje a Cancún (dijo guiñándome un ojo)_

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 9:00 AM apartamento de Lucy Fabray**

**Prov. Quinn **

Abrí mis ojos, ya que la luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, me levante y fui hacia el baño, cunado Salí escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento y que Puck iba a abrirla.

Puck: te buscan (dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación)

Quinn: quien es?

Kurt: soy yo!

Rachel: y Yo

Q: Hola que tal?

K: como sigues?

Q: ya tengo varios días estando mejor, solo que Puck es un exagerado

R: bueno no esta de mas que te cuide

Q: si afortunadamente, estos siguientes tres mese podré descansar tranquilamente, puesto que no implican riesgos

K: entonces cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

Q: mañana cumplo los 3 meces….pero tu Kurt… tu te casas en tres dias!...estas nervioso?

K: aaaff claro que estoy nervioso, pero no importa se que voy a ser feliz con Blaine el resto de mi vida!

Esa declaración me incomodo un poco, pero pronto seria su día espacial y no quise arruinar el momento

K: bueno y como mi dama de honor que eres … ya tienes todo listo?

Q: si claro, hot te llevare a divertirte un poco!

K: siiii (dijo dando pequeños aplausos)

R: bueno, me consuela saber que no soy la única que no podrá embriagarse, verdad Quinn!

Q: aaaa ya lo se!

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 9:00 AM apartamento de Aria M.**

**Prov. Aria **

Nos encontrábamos Finn, Santana, Hanna y Yo hablando y desayunando

Santana: y básicamente eso fue lo que hice en mi viaje

Finn: bueno me alegra que te divirtieras

Aria: si, aunque hubo una persona que te extraño? (dije mirando a hanna)

S: Que?

Ar: anda, dile Hanna

H: bueno tanto así como extrañar…..Que bueno que ya regresaste

S: gracias

F: oye ya tienes todo planeado para hoy?

S: si ya lo había dejado todo listo desde antes de irme…. Y hoy me confirmaron….creo que lo pasaremos bien

Ar: Cuidado a donde llevas a mi Finn, soy capas de golpearlos a los dos si me entero de que has hecho algo malo (dije mirando a finn) y que tu lo has ayudado (dije mirando a Santana)

S: Descuida Frankenteen, solo tiene ojos para ti

Terminamos de desayunar y Hanna y yo nos ofrecimos a lavar los platos, mientras Finn y Santana hablaban sobre algunas cosas

Aria: te ves mas tranquila

Hanna: si… me siento….. ey de que hablas?

Ar: no tienes que mentir conmigo lo sabes…. Solo quisiera saber que piensas hacer con Emily?

H: Aria no se de que me hablas

Ar: vamos Hanna es tan obvio que Santana te…

Entonces sonaron nuestros teléfonos, era un mensaje de Spencer: **_Hanna & Aria necesito verlas para hablar, sobre algo muy importante _**

H: Que crees que sea lo que nos quiere decir Spencer?

Ar: No lo se pero, si Spencer dice que es muy importante

H: debe ser muy importante

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 8:00 PM apartamento de Brittany Pirce **

**Prov. Brittany **

Bien ya tengo todo arreglado solo falta que el idiota de Sebastián llegue, entonces sonó mi teléfono era un mensaje.

Sebastián: **_Ya estoy aquí XD_**

Bien yo será el día, tome mi perfume y prácticamente me bañe con el….

Br: estoy lista!

**27 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 9:00 PM Cheetahs Club & Restaurant **

**Prov. Santana **

Había rentado el lugar exclusivamente para nosotros, pero no estábamos solos, sabia que mi tarea iba a ser un poco difícil ya que Blaine era al único al que le gustaban los hombres, y el era el festejado así que decidí hacer las cosas interesantes.

Llene todo el lugar de hombres y mujeres semidesnudos y en muy buena forma, pero ellos eran los meseros, el show lo arrían las mujeres mas bellas que había encargado al dueño del lugar que contratara dejándole bien en claro que debían ser hermosas. También habría hombres que arrían show para Blaine, deje especificado que estuvieran fueran muy sexys y además gays.

Entramos al lugar y los chicos quedaron sorprendidos

Artie: vaya creo que morí y fui al cielo

Santana: Algo así,…Solo que en mi cielo no entraran los hombres aunque sean gay…..Lo siento chicos

Blaine: vaya Santana esto es…

S: todavía no empieza y ya esta emocionados… dejen les explico como esta el asunto. (Saque un silbato y llame a todos los que serian meceros y meseras 30 mujeres y 15 hombres) Bien chicos así esta el asunto, ven esa urna que esta hay?...(dije señalado una urna que contenía papeles) bueno pasaran y sacaran un numero, excepto tu Blaine.

Todos pasaron y sacaron un papel incluyéndome

S: Bien ya que tenemos los papeles, ábranlos (todos abrieron el papel) bueno a mi me toco el numero 1 vaya que tengo suerte…en el orden del numero que les toco los papeles van a elegir a su mesera personal de esta noche y tu Blaine pues estos 15 chicos que ves aquí son tus meceros

Todos escogieron, aunque todas eran súper sexys había unas mas bellas que otras

**28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 3 AM Cheetahs Club & Restaurant**

Bebimos tanto como pudimos, las chicas que hacían el show de table dance se turnaban un turno y un turno con los striper de Blaine y a pesar de que a Blaine era al único que le gustaban los hombres, yo y los chicos gritábamos y nos divertíamos también al igual que blaine hacia lo mismo con las chicas.

Pero entonces (reproduce) watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg

Una chica subió a la barra, tenia puesto un antifaz, pero tenia una cuerpo increíble, piel blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos azules hermosos, ella comenzó a bailar, se tomo de un tubo transversal que estaba arriba de la barra y comenzó a mover su cintura al igual que su trasero, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover mas sus caderas yendo hacia abajo, después se levanto mostrándonos el trasero. Entonces corrió de la esquina en la que estaba hacia la otra donde se encontraba el tubo se tomo de el dando algunas vueltas y haciendo algunas piruetas en el, se soltó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, entonces comencé a sentirme excitada y al perecer no era la única, bailaba como una diosa hasta Mike estaba sorprendido con ella se quedo en ropa interior entonces hizo un split y la canción termino, todos estábamos mas que excitados con ella.

Finn se acerco con intenciones de hablar con ella pero, ella se paso de largo directa a mi entonces me tomo de la mano y me llevo a uno de los privados.

Entramos al privado yo ya andaba muy ebria

Santana: vaya me siento alagada pero soy...am no importa… como te llamas?

X: Shhhh

Dijo poniendo un dedo en mi labios para que callara, entonces la música comenzó a sonar (reproduce) /watch?v=0Fl8Po5WXGQ

Ella comenzó a bailar, se subió al tubo que estaba en el privado y hacia piruetas y diferentes posiciones, yo la miraba y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir calor, ella comenzó a rozar su parte intima con el tubo y ya no pude mas, me levante del sofá y me acerque a ella, la tome por la espalda y le quite el sujetador que traía puesto, comencé a acariciar sus senos, olía su cuello, traía una perfume exquisito que me excitaba con solo olerlo, fui bajando mi mano hasta llegar a su parte mas intima y sentí su humedad, eso me éxito demasiado, comencé a besar su cuello, poco apoco fui bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos y les di pequeños mordiscos, me levante, ella se volteo me tomo por el cuello y me sentó en el sofá, desabrocho mi pantalón y comenzó a rozar mi parte intima sobre mi braga mi excitación estaba al máximo necesitaba hacerla mía.

Entonces ella se levanto y se separo de mi.

Santana: eh?...

Ella comenzó a salir del privado

Santana: espera a donde vas?

Ella no me hizo caso y salio, me abroche el pantalón y Salí en su busca, pero no la encontré

Santana: Blaine has visto a la chica con la que entre al privado?

Bl: Si fue hacia los camerinos (dijo riendose)

Llegue a buscarla a los camerinos

S: disculpen han visto a la chica del antifaz? (les pregunte a unas chicas que estaban en los camerinos

Chica: aaa si vino tomo su gabardina y su maleta acaba de salir por la puerta de atrás

Salí corriendo a buscarla no le veía por ningún lado, necesitaba encontrarla yo aun estaba muy excitada y entonces.

Santana: te encontré (dije tomándola por la cintura)

X: Me estabas buscando

Santana: Bri…Brittany?

Br: ammm si….. a quien buscabas?

S: a una chica de gabardina ….pero ella tiene el pelo negro

Br: bueno pues yo tengo gabardina pero soy rubia

S: lo siento

Br: no lo sientas

Entonces me tomo del cuello y me beso, fue un beso muy pasional y caliente que me hizo estremecer.

Br: ahora yo lo siento (dijo dándose la vuelta)

S: la tome del brazo y la gire hacia mi y ahora yo la bese, comencé a tocar sus senos sobre su ropa, ella me dijo

Br: espera Santana no

S: por que no? (dije besándole el cuello, mi cuerpo ardía y necesitaba saciarlo)

Br: yo… estamos en la calle y no creo que sea correcto

La tome de la mano y la lleve a donde estábamos festejando a Blaine y entremos por la parte de atrás la lleve a uno de los privados, no sabia que era lo que me pasaba pero con cada minuto que pasaba me excitaba mas y mas y no me podía controlar.

Br: Sanny esto es un privado de un table dance

S: no importa aquí nadie nos vera y comencé a desvestirla, le saque tan rápido la ropa que desgarre un poco su blusa

Br: Sanny espera por favor!

S: Shhh! Vamos Britt yo se que me amas!

Br: así es pero

Comencé a besarla, de forma apasionada incluso desesperada, le quite el sujetador y comencé a besar, lamer y succionar sus pechos

Br: Sanny aaahhh!

Sus gritos de mujer inocente me excitaban aun mas

Baje mi mano y toque su entre pierna y ella arqueo su espalda

Br: Sanny de verdad yo Aaahhh!

Me quite la blusa y los pantalones ella me veía con una mirada inocente

S: Britt Quiero hacerte mía

Br: Sanny

Le quite su braga levante sus piernas y comencé a lamer su clítoris ella gemía de placer después de un momento me quiete las bragas y el sujetador, coloque sus piernas en mi cadera y comencé a rozar si centro con el mió

Br: aaaaaaahhhh! Mas mas por favor!

Comencé a hacer la fricción mas fuerte y rápida

Br: aaahh sanny ahhh!

S: vamos britt quieres mas?

Br: si sanny por favor

La embestía con mas fuerza hasta que

Br: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh Santanaaaaa!

S: aaahhh Britt me vengo!

Nuestros orgasmos llegaron al mismo tiempo


	16. Chapter 16

Hahaha perdón ryofu1 por dejarte con las ganas hahahaha espero también te guste este capitulo un beso

**28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 10:00 AM Apartamento de Brittany Pirce**

**Prov. Santana **

Desperté por la luz que se filtraba en la ventana, abrí un poco mis ojos intente levantarme pero tenia cierta presión sobre mi pecho, entonces pude ver que había un hermosa rubia dormida sobre mi.

_**Flashback**_

Br: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh Santanaaaaa!

S: aaahhh Britt me vengo!

Después de estar un momento sobre ella, me hice hacia un lado, brittany se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

S: Que sucede?

Br: Sanny esto estuvo mal (me decía mientras lloraba)

S: Espera pero de que hablas?

Br: Yo….

Y salio del privado, rápidamente me vestí y Salí tras ella, Yo no podía dejarla ir, aun no, yo aun me sentía muy excitada, la necesitaba.

La alcance fuera del lugar apunto de subirse a su coche.

S: espera Britt adonde vas?

Br: Esto no estuvo bien… me voy a mi casa

S: no, no te vayas (dije jalándola fuera del coche)

Br: entiéndelo no puedo! (la jale un poco mas, abrí la puerta trasera del auto y la recosté, ella se hizo un poco para atrás y yo me eche sobre ella)

S: No, aun no te puedes ir (Y comencé a besar su cuello)

Br: Sanny tu estas con Quinn! (dijo tratando de alejarme)

S: claro que no Quinn no me importa

Comencé a desvestirla y aunque ella ponía un poco de resistencia, baje mi mano y la metí por debajo de su falda, hice su braga aun lado y comencé a tocar su parte mas intima, lleve su manos hasta mi parte intima para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ella gemía.

Br: Ooooohhh! Sanny por favor para antes de que aahhH!

Comencé a penetrarla, con desesperación al mismo tiempo que acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo

Br: Saaaannnnyyyyyyyyyyyy aaaaahhh me lastimas!

S: aaaaa Britt!

Avía terminado nuevamente, me quite de encima de ella y no sabia que era lo que me pasaba, volví la vista hacia donde ella estaba, con una de sus manos tomaba su blusa para cubrirse y la otra cubría sus piernas.

Sus lagrimas salían y tenia la mirada perdida.

S: Britt yo…..

Br: VETE!

S: Britt…..Por favor!

Br: POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO SANTANA!? ….. NUNCA EH SIDO MAS QUE UN JUGUETE PARA TI!

S: Britt yo…. De verdad lo siento…..Que puedo hacer?

Br: llévame mi apartamento (dijo llorando)

S: esta bien

Salí del auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera

Br: no pienso ir adelanto contigo

S: esta bien (me sentía como una basura, como pude ser capas de hacerle algo tan horrible a una persona tan buena y única como Britt)

Me subí al asiento del piloto y maneje hasta el apartamento de Brittany. Cuando llegamos la ayude a bajar y ella tenia una mirada de dolor, que me hizo sentir aun peor.

Br: puedes irte

Dijo poniéndose su gabardina para cubrir su blusa que había desgarrado. Yo no le hice caso y la acompañe hasta le entrada de su apartamento

Br: vete por favor!

S: No

Br: Santana ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy ( y su llanto se volvió mayor)

S: No, yo te hice esto y no puedo dejarte así (la levante en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación) Lo lamento de verdad, jamás debí de haber abusado de ti, soy peor que una basura

Br: Sanny, yo te amo…. Pero me has lastimado

S. Entonces déjame reparar el daño que te hice

Comencé a besarla tiernamente y a acariciarla…después de 8 años volví a hacerle el amor

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Dios soy de lo peor, como pude hacerle algo asi a ella._

_Entonces ella comenzó a despertar _

_Brittany: buenos días mi amor (dijo besándome)_

_Santana: aammm…Buenos días _

_Br: Estas bien?_

_S: Britt…Creo que debemos_

_Br: No quiero que termines de decir nada_

_S: Que?_

_Br: crees que debemos hablar, que lo de anoche fue una error y que te sientes mal por lo que me has hecho pero que no quieres perder mi amistad…es eso lo que me quieres decir o no?_

_S:-_

_Br: DÍMELO SI O NO!_

_S: Yo…._

_Br: VETE! VETE ….. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE (dijo levantándose de la cama)_

_S: espera Britt_

_Br: Fui una estupida! Creí que realmente querías estar conmigo….PERO LO ÚNICO QUE LA GRAN SANTANA LÓPEZ QUERÍA ERA QUITARSE LA CACHONDERA QUE LE PEGO EN EL TABLE DANCE!_

_Entonces recordé todo el dolor que Quinn me hizo sentir a mí, al haber jugado con mis sentimientos, al hacerme creer que me amaba._

_Yo no puedo hacerle lo mismo a Brittany _

_S: No….. Jamás te haría daño (dije abrazándola) Lamento si ayer te lastime,….Prometo no volver a lastimarte _

_Br: por favor no digas esas cosas _

_S: porque?_

_Br: Con que solo me digas cosas bonitas caigo como una tonta rendida por ti….. No quiero que me lastimes más _

_Dijo llorando, Yo la abrase _

_S: Te prometo que no lo haré…..Tu jamás me harías daño _

_Y la bese. _

**28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 1:00 PM Apartamento de Hanna Marin **

Me encontraba sentada con un sobre frente a mí. Lo miraba buscando en el una respuesta.

Aria: aun no sabes que hacer?

Hanna: No….. se que es lo que tengo que hacer por que es lo correcto mas no se si lo quiero hacer

Ar: Santana debe de enterarse

H: Lo se…..Aunque a mí no me corresponde

Ar: Y que aras?

H: llevárselo a la persona correcta (tome la nota del sobre y le tome una foto con mi celular)

Ar: sabes que eso puede implicar que pierdas tu oportunidad con Santana verdad?

_**Flashback**_

___Aria, Spencer y Yo estábamos hablando, le contamos a Spencer todo lo que sabíamos de Santana y sus amigos_

_Spencer: vaya esto complica mas las cosas _

_Aria: como que las complica?_

_Hanna: que hay de complicado? Quinn engaño a su esposa con el maldito de Puckerman y ahora Santana esta viviendo en el apartamento de Aria temporalmente….Que hay de complicado en que Quinn sea una zorra?_

_Ar: Tranquila Hanna _

_H: Es que no puedo creer lo que Quinn le hizo a Santana _

_SH: bueno antes que tu creas que Quinn fue infiel a Santana creo que debes saber algo…._

_Spencer nos contó que el bebé que Quinn espera es de Santana, las mentiras que Quinn y Puckerman le habían dicho y como la habían engañado _

_SH: Así que Quinn si engaño a Santana… mas al parecer nunca le ha sido infiel _

_H: Pero que?...Debe de estar completamente loca para ser capas de hacer algo así _

_Ar: tal vez solo estaba desesperada_

_H: Eso no justifica el engaño además….._

_Fui rumbo a mi habitación y saque el sobre que había recogido el día de la pelea de Santana y Puck _

_H: Que me dices de esto?_

_Les enseñe las fotos y la nota y todo lo que contenía el sobre _

_SH: vaya eso lo explica todo _

_Ar&H: Que?_

_SH: Puck se hacia pasar por el hermano de Santana por que es quien a estado al cuidado de Quinn durante el embarazo _

_Ar: Entonces de verdad ellos no?_

_H: y esta foto?_

_Dije mostrando la fotografía de Puckerman entrando al Hilton junto con Quinn _

_SH: la fecha fue del día en la que le implantamos el cigoto, le dije que debía de estar 3 días en reposo _

_Ar: Y si Quinn intentaba ocultarle el embarazo a Santana….Lo mas probable es que se haya ido al Hotel para que no sospechara _

_SH: seguramente alguien quiso hacer pensar a Santana que Quinn la engañaba _

_**Flashback**_

Ar: sabes que eso puede implicar que pierdas tu oportunidad con Santana verdad?

_H: Lo se…..Pero es lo correcto _

**28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 3:00 PM Auto de Sebastián **

**Prov. Brittany **

Subí al auto de Sebastián

Sebastián: Y Santana?

Brittany: Esta en mi apartamento, le dije que iría por algo de comer

Seb: Y que tal tu noche?

Br: mágica, llena de pasión….. Todo salio de acuerdo a lo planeado (entonces pude ve en el asiento trasero) Que hace esto aquí? Te dije que te decidieras de todo? (dije mostrándole una peluca negra)

_**Flashback**_

**27 – 28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 **

Sebastián paso por mi a mi apartamento, ya teníamos todo listo habíamos hablado con el dueño del Table dance en el cual iba a ser la despedrada de soltero de Blaine y yo iba a ser una de las bailarinas.

Sebastián: estas lista?

Brittany: por supuesto, ya sabes cuando comience a bailar un bailarín o bailarina antes que yo colocas estas gotas en la bebida que le lleven a Santana, para cunado yo comience a bailar, ya estarán haciendo efecto

Seb: no crees que es muy peligroso?

Br: Claro que no…..Solo harán que Santana se excite como loca y adivina quien va estar hay para quitarle la cachondera

Seb: eres una perra

Después de unos minutos Salí a bailar y pude ver como todo estaban mas que excitados con mi baile, baje y el idiota de Finn comenzó a acercarse pero lo ignore y fui directa a Santana, cuando estaba bailándole a Santana en el privado ella se acerco y comenzó a acariciarme.

La tenia donde la quería….Salí corriendo del privado corrí al camerino por mis cosas Salí corriendo me subí al coche de Sebastián quien me esperaba estacionado fuera del local encendió el carro dándole la vuelta a la manzana mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me quite la peluca avente todo la ropa hacia la parte de atrás del coche, me puse la gabardina, me dejo a media cuadra del local y camine cuando

Santana: te encontré

Br: Me estabas buscando?

Santana: Bri…Brittany?

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sebastián se estaciono y yo comencé a bajarme del coche

Brittany: mas te vale que te deshagas de todo eso…. Además necesito que me consigas un vestido para la boda y mas te vale que sea tierno pero sexy

Seb: como pretendes que logre conseguir algo aso?

Br: Eres Gay, ve a la bodega mágica gay o algo así…..Toma (dije arrojándole un sobre con de dinero) Eso es un pequeño regalo para ti … puedes largarte

**28 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 5:00 PM Apartamento de Lucy Fabray **

**Prov. Quinn**

Me encontraba estudiando un libreto cuando alguien toco la puerta

X: Hola

Quinn: hola….te puedo ayudar en algo?

X: amm…. No se como hacer esto…..

Q: que?

X: hola mi nombre es Hanna Marin

Q: un gusto… te me heces un poco conocida

H: bueno si compras victoria secret lo más probable es que me hayas visto en alguna pasarela

Q: Eso debe ser…Y bien que hace una modelo de victoria secret en mi apartamento?

H: vengo a hablarte de Santana

Cuando ella menciono a Santana, no había mas que preguntar, la hice pasar estuvimos hablando un poco hasta que

H: Creo que esto es tuyo

Dijo dándome un sobre, había fotos mías, fotos mías con Puck un recibo del apartamento y una nota que decía: **_Al parecer tu linda esposa se entretenía con otra persona mientras tú te culpabas por lo mal que esta tu matrimonio_**

Quinn: de donde sacaste esto?

Hanna: eso fue lo que vio Santana momentos antes de la pelea del bar, Santana piensa que le fuiste infiel y que el hijo que esperas es de Puckerman

Q: Pero tu….Como es que tu lo tienes?

H: después de la pelea lo recogí y lo guarde…Pero para ser sincera todos creímos que le habías sido infiel a Santana

Q: Yo jamás…..Necesito hablar con ella

H: Suerte….No he sabido nada de ella desde ayer por la tarde… no contesta su teléfono, ni a mis mensajes

Q: Por favor tienes que ayudarme


	17. Chapter 17

andreastorm4, ryofu1, ryofu, nini, Guest, Misstress gracias por sus comentarios…..Se que en estos momentos deben odiarme….eh incluso tal vez quieran castigarme dejando de leer el fic por haberme tardado (por favor no lo hagan)….De verdad lo siento mucho…Es que ya estoy de regreso en la universidad y todo se me ha complicado un poco…..por eso de ahora en adelante estaré actualizando de una a dos veces por semana…. De verdad una MEGA disculpa un beso!

** PD: si las imagenes no se pueden ver solo agreguen .jpg**

**30 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 4:00 PM Apartamento de Hanna Marin **

**Prov. Hanna **

Me encontraba viento la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento

Hanna: Quinn?...

Quinn: Hola!

H: aaaammmm a que debo el honor de tu visita?

Q: yo amm bueno…..

Entonces un chico que no conocía se acerco a nosotras

X: Hola!

H: Hola…ammm

Q: Hanna el es Kurt, es uno de los novios del día de hoy

H: aaa ok bueno soy Hanna Marin mucho gusto y felicidades

K: Kurt Hummel encantado

Los pase al apartamento y hablamos un momento

H: Bueno, Quinn lamento ser muy directa pero…..para que es para lo que han venido?

Q: bueno Hanna, como ya sabes hoy es la boda de Kurt y Blaine…Y Santana estará hay

H: Si ella me lo dijo….Pero como ya te había dicho, en estos días no me he podido comunicar con ella….solo me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y que no nos preocupáramos

Q: Lo se, pero ella estará hoy en la boda ya que es el padrino…..Y bueno quería que me hicieras el favor de hablar con ella y cómbensela de que me escuche

K: Por eso yo he venido a invitarte a mi boda (dijo dándome una invitación)

H: Ammm bueno la verdad es que yo….

Q: por favor

K: Habrá barra libre toda la noche, además puedes llevar a alguien

H: aaam….Bueno ya te había dicho que te ayudaría…. Cual es el plan?

**30 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 5:00 PM Apartamento de Finn Hudson**

**Pov. Aria **

Aria: finn no se que ponerme para el día de hoy (dije un poco triste)

Finn: tu te veras hermosa con cualquiera que sea tu elección

Ar: aaawww eres tan lindo

Dije dándole un beso…Entonces recibí una llamada

Aria: Si diga?...Vaya que sorpresa, iras con Santana?...ha wow no me lo esperaba y no has sabido nada de Santana?...Ya veo, entonces hay nos veremos.

Colgué el teléfono y Finn me observaba

Finn: Quien era amor?

Aria: Me llamo Hanna

F: a si?

Ar: me dijo que ella y Spencer nos vean en la boda

F: iran con Santana?

Ar: No, aparecer Hanna conoce a tu amigo Kurt de algo relacionado con la moda y eso y el la invito, pero hasta hoy se dio cuenta de que es la misma boda

F: Vaya que pequeño es el mundo (dijo besándome)

Hanna me había contado la verdad respecto a su repentina invitación…..pero nosotras sabemos guardar los secretos

**30 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 6:00 PM Apartamento de Brittany Pirce **

**Prov. Brittany **

Santana y yo acabábamos de hacer el amor, estos días con ella a mi lado me siento de lo mejor, estoy segura de que falta poco para que caiga completamente…..solo hay un inconveniente…un maldito inconveniente que crece día con día y que le da la ventaja a Quinn….Pero mientras Santana no se entere de que ella es "El padre" del bebé que Quinn esta esperando, aun tengo la ventaja. Mientas Quinn no se entere de que Santana Piensa que la engaño con Puck estoy a salvo, y comenzara a distanciarse de Santana si ella continua haciéndole desaires. Por eso el día de hoy debo impedir que ellas dos hablen.

Santa: Britt estas bien?

Brittany: Si, solo pensaba (dije con una tierna sonrisa)

S: En que?

Br: En que soy muy feliz a tu lado sanny (dije dándole un beso)

S: ya veo

Br: Sabes que tu eres lo único que necesito en este mundo para ser feliz

S: Gracias

Me levante desnuda y pude ver como ella me observaba

Br: te gusta lo que ves?

S: vuelve aquí

Dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome de regreso a la cama

**30 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 7:00 PM Apartamento de Brittany Pirce **

**Prov. Santana **

Brittany y yo habíamos pasado los últimos días teniendo sexo a todas horas, y me siento tan bien…Hace tiempo que no sentía esta sensación de Tener todo el mundo bajo control. Pero hoy era la boda y no me apetece que todo el mundo se entere de lo mió con Britt.

Santana: oye britt

Brittany: dime amor (mientras besaba mi cuello)

S: se nos hará tarde para llegar a la boda

Br: a si? (seguía besándome)

S: Y me no me importaría llegar tarde pero…. soy el padrino

Br: tienes razón (se levanto)…No podemos llegar tarde

S: Respecto a eso…

Br: Que sucede?

S: Pues Yo…No me parece buena idea que vayamos Juntas juntas a la boda

Br: A que te refieres?

S: Que seria mejor que vayamos cada quien por su lado

Entonces los ojos de Britt comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

S: No llores Britt, mira no creo que sea buena idea por que primero que nada aun sigo casada

Br: Pues a Quinn no pareció importarle mucho

Ese comentario me hirió y baje la mirada

Br. Lo lamento Sanny sabes que soy muy torpe para hablar (dijo levantando mi rostro y dándome un pequeño beso)

S: bueno y además quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta que me divorcie de Quinn

Br: siendo así, esta bien…..Pero talvez casualmente me siente en tu mesa

S: Ok

**30 DE ABRIL** **DEL 2021 9:00 PM Boda de Kurt y Blaine **

** prfiles/2012/01/23/9129468/Aware%20Bear%20Wedding%20Photography%20Hank%20Parkers%20Tent%20Rentals%20Rochester%20NY% **

**Prov. Escritora **

La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, la mayor parte de los invitados ya se encontraban presentes, Santana se encontraba detrás de blaine en el altar solo faltaban Kurt y Quinn. Entonces comenzó la marcha nupcial y Kurt entro seguido de todas sus damas las Chicas del Glee Cub.

**Prov. Santana**

Vi entrar al pequeño gay de Kurt y se veía muy feliz, entonces enseguida de el pude ver a Quinn, lucia hermosa, al verla me quede sin aliento, (foto) **pi. **

Ella se paro atrás de Kurt por un costado quedando frente a mí, me miro y me sonrió…me recordó tanto al día de nuestra boda.

**Prov. Quinn **

Cuando entramos y pude ver a Santana, lucia muy, muy sexy, con ese traje (foto) ** pictures/2012/09/17/previews/Naya% **

Ella me miro, y yo le sonreí tiernamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero después de unos segundos sacudió un poco la cabeza y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado. Eso hizo que me sintiera contenta y al mismo tiempo triste…pero de algo estoy segura…. ELLA AUN ME AMA!

**Prov. Escritora **

Así transcurrió la ceremonia, en ocasiones Santana miraba a Quinn pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, en cambio Quinn era un poco más descarada ambas chicas, estaban inmersas en sus mundos hasta que la ceremonia termino.

**Prov. Hanna**

(foto Hanna y Aria) ** d/prom/1/0/K/O/-/-/LucyHale_AshleyBenson_ **

La ceremonia había terminado y Santana se sentó en nuestra mesa acompañada de una chica que no conocía mas me parecía familiar,

Hanna: Vaya aun estas con vida

Santana: lo lamento de verdad

H: si tu lo dices (dije con un poco de sarcasmo)

S: enserio….Lo siento (haciendo un lindo puchero)

H: Esta bien…Santana te presento a mi amiga Spencer

SH: Spencer Hastings mucho gusto (dijo extendiendo su mano a santana)

(foto) ** /files/2013/01/INFphoto_ **

S: El gusto es mió….ammm me pareces familiar…..Te conozco de algún lado?

SH: tal vez…..Lindo traje (dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema) Es muy sexy…No lo crees Hanna?

H: ammmm Yo…

X: Lo mismo le dije Yo

Dijo rápidamente la chica que venia con Santana

Santana: aaamm cierto les presento a Brittany Pirce, una amiga del instituto

SH&H: Mucho gusto

Brittany: el gusto es mió (foto) ** /fashion/blogs/slaves-to-fashion/0131-heather-morris-screen-actors-guild-best-dressed-dress-red-carpet_ **

Estuvimos patinando por un momento y entonces aprovechando que Brittany se había distraído un momento hablando con Aria y Finn (foto) ** . **

Me acerque a Santana y trate de hablar con ella sin que los demás nos escucharan

Hanna: Y como sigues?

Santana: Yo….asta el día de hoy creía que bien…Pero mirarla hace que…No lo se

H: Y has hablado con ella en estos días?

S: por supuesto que no

H: Entonces a que se debe tu repentina desaparición?

S: Yo…..(de pronto bajo la mirada) Nada importante

H: mmmm vaya si que estas un poco rara

S: es solo que ammmm hice algo de lo cual no me siento muy orgullosa

H: Puedo saber que?

S: (suspiro) Te lo diré pero…ahora no es el lugar ni el momento

H: Bien sabes que podrías hacer el día de hoy….

S: Que?

H: Hablar con ella (dije mirando a Quinn)

S: Que estas loca?

H: Sabes abecés no le damos a las personas la oportunidad de hablar y por lo tanto nos perdemos de cosas de las cuales nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestras vidas….Recuerdas el día de tu boda?

S: Yo….Claro que lo recuerdo (dijo un poco triste)

H: Bueno pues por alguna razón…Tú sabrás cual. Decidiste tomar esa decisión que cambiaria tu vida….Seria bueno que hablaras con Quinn antes de tomar otra

S: Pero…

H: Santana el día de la pelea en el bar pude ver algo y se que hay algo mas detrás de todo lo que tu crees

S: Que? Algo mas?...Que es?

H: yo no soy la persona a Quien le debes preguntar

Entonces me levante de la mesa y me fui con Spencer al tocador

**Prov. Autora **

La cena termino y a Santana tenía que hacer el brindis.

**Prov. Santana **

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabia muy bien que decirles, como demonios iba yo a darles algún consejo para su matrimonio si el mió estaba mas que roto?...me puse de pie y me quede callada por unos cuantos segundos, desde su mesa brittany me hacia señas de vamos tu puedes….entonces levante mi rostro y mi mirada se cruzo con la de Quinn, como por arte de magia las palabras comenzaron a salir

S: Uno nunca sabe cuando encontraras a el amor de tu vida,…..Puede ser que lo lleguemos a encontrar desde pequeños, en el instituto, la universidad o cuando seamos muy mayores….pero hay un método universal para detectarlo.

Cuando tu mirada se cruza con la de esa persona y no piensas en nada mas que "Le gustare tanto como ella a mi"?... Cuando esa persona con su simple presencia hace que en nuestro estomago comiencen un sinfín de sensaciones QUE DIOS DE VERDAD QUE SON MOLESTAS!...Cuando te das cuenta que en todo el día no pudiste dejar de pensar en ella y PEOR AUN SOÑASTE CON ELLA!...Cuando una sola de sus carisias pone fin a tu sufrimiento y sabes que nada de lo que suceda en adelante estará mal mientras esa persona este a tu lado,,,,,,,Y Quieres hacer tuya a esa persona, por que tu vida sin ella estaría bacía y no puedes concebir la vida sin ella…..Entonces un día te levantas y vas y compras el anillo mas caro que tu capital pueda costear, buscas a esa persona espacial, te arrodillas frente a ella y Dices …Quiero pasar el resto de mi loca vida contigo….Te casarías conmigo?...Sientes que tu corazón se detiene cuando esperas la respuesta, y cuando te dice que SI QUE SI QUIERE PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA CONTIGO, TU CORAZÓN SE DESPRENDE DE TU PECHO Y SE ALOJA EN EL DE TU PERSONA AMADA Y TE QUEDAS SIN CORAZÓN!…pero sabes que esta bien…todo va a estar bien, por que ahora hay alguien que lo cuida por ti (mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir)….Y por eso estamos hoy aquí, para festejar que Blaine se quedo sin corazón y que Kurt cuidara de el….Felicidades chicos SALUD!

Todos aplaudieron y Quinn estaba llorando, baje del escenario rumbo a mi mesa.

**Prov. Brittany **

Santana se veía tan sexy en el escenario, pero no soy estupida, pude ver para Quien era dedicado….afortunadamente traje conmigo las gotas y antes de que Santana regresara a la mesa y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, coloque unas gotas en la bebida que Santana había dejado en la mesa…..Lo siento Quinn pero no te pienso devolver a Santana.

**Prov. Autora **

Ya había pasado algunos minutos después del brindis, entonces Quinn, Rachel, Tina y mercedes subieron al escenario Kurt hablo con los músicos y

**Prov. Quinn **

Santana había dicho esas hermosas palabras, y todo lo dijo viéndome a mi, la voy a recupera lo se. Me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia el escenario, tome el micrófono

Quinn: Hola…..como madrina Quiero felicitar a los novios, de verdad espero que sena muy felices y recuerden que lo mas importante en un matrimonio es estar con la persona que aman pase lo que pase…..Por eso Quiero dedicar esta canción a la persona que mas amo en el mundo (dije viendo a Santana)

(Reproduce) watch?v=IfZckistEMw

i can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that dont bother me  
i can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
im not afraid to cry  
every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
there are days  
every now and again i pretend im ok but thats not what gets me

Puedo quitar la lluvia del tejado de esta casa vacía

Eso no me molesta

Puedo coger unas cuantas lágrimas y dejarlas salir

No tengo miedo a

Llorar de vez en cuando

Aunque seguir adelante sin ti me siga deprimiendo

Hay días en lo que finjo estar bien

Pero no lo consigo

what hurts the most, was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
never knowing, what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what i was trying to do

Lo que más me duele

Fue ser tan cerrada

Teniendo tanto que decir

Viéndote marchar

Sin saber nunca

Como podría haber sido

Y no viste que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
but im doing it  
its hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and im alone  
still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
but i know if i could do it over  
i would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken

Es duro cargar con el dolor de perderte

Allá adonde vaya

Pero al menos lo intento

Es duro tener que forzar una sonrisa al ver a apuestos amigos juntos

Y yo sola

Despertarme, vestirme vivir con esta pena

Pero se que si pudiera volver a tras

Intentaría dejar salir todas las palabras que quedaron en mi corazon

Que deje sin decir

what hurts the most, was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
never knowing, what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what i was trying to do

Lo que más me duele

Fue ser tan cerrada

Teniendo tanto que decir

Viéndote marchar

Sin saber nunca

Como podría haber sido

Y no viste que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
never knowing, what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what i was trying to do

Teniendo tanto que decir

Viéndote marchar

Sin saber nunca

Como podría haber sido

Y no viste que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

what hurts the most, was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
never knowing, what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what i was trying to do

is what i was trying to do

Lo que más me duele

Fue ser tan cerrada

Teniendo tanto que decir

Viéndote marchar

Sin saber nunca

Como podría haber sido

Y no viste que amarte

Era lo que intentaba hacer

Era lo que intentaba hacer…

Prov. Santana

Quinn cantaba una hermosa canción y me miraba, Rachel, mercedes y Tina hacían los coros….pero esa canción era para mi?...Ella dijo Que era para la persona que mas amaba…..Pero y si no soy yo?...Hanna me dijo que debía hablar con ella, de pronto comencé a sentir la mano de Brittany en mi perna, cosa que me provoco un cosquilleo que recorrió toda mi espalda…poco a poco comenzó a subir por mi entre pierna y Quinn continuaba con la canción, de pronto comenzó a frotar su mano en mi entrepierna y me hizo estremecer. Lo hacia de forma muy discreta además de que todos estábamos observando la actuación de Quinn

Una vez terminada la canción Quinn bajo del escenario y Puck se acerco a ella. Debí suponerlo, todo lo que Britt me hacia debajo de la mesa me había encendido demasiado así que….

Prov. Quinn

Baje del escenario, entonces Puck me detuvo un momento.

Puck: Gracias por la canción (me dijo sonriente)

Quinn: Puck… tu sabes que yo….

P: lo se,…solo antes de que hagas cualquier cosa quiero preguntarte algo

Q: dime

P: De verdad no me darías la oportunidad de estar contigo?...Si tu me lo permitieras yo…Te amaría por siempre además de que seria un buen padre

Q: Puck lo lamento pero mi hijo ya tiene "un padre" y mi corazón ya tiene dueña….lo lamento

P: Entiendo…..Ve por ella

Fui directamente al la mesa de Santana pero ella ya no se encontraba hay

Quinn: Hanna donde esta Santana?

Hanna: Aaaaaammmm… Se me acaba de perder

Q: Como?

H: Lo lamento es que nos quedamos sorprendidas con tu presentación y…..Te ayudare a buscarla

Q: Por favor

Hanna y yo nos pusimos a buscar a Santana la buscamos por toda la fiesta

Hanna: no parece que este aquí

Quinn: Le dijiste que hablara conmigo? (dije un poco preocupada)

H: si se lo dije

Q: Y que te dijo

H: pues yo pensé que lo haría….aaaammm y si vamos afuera?...tal vez tu canción la altero un poco y salio a tomar aire

Q: BIEN!

Salimos a buscarla por el jardín pero no parecía estar presente, caminamos buscándola hasta que cerca de unos árboles escuchamos algunos ruidos

Quinn: escuchaste eso?

Hanna: Ammm no

El sonido se escucho nuevamente

Q: Eso…Lo escuchaste?

H: Si….biene de aquellos arbustos

Dijo apuntando hacia el otro lado

Quinn: Que?...Si se escucha en esta dirección

Hanna: Oye estuve en un campamento para gordos, se como moverme en los árboles

Q: tu que?...Bueno si tu lo dices

Caminamos hacia donde Hanna había indicado y conforme nos acercábamos el sonido las risas y quejidos se hacían mas fuertes entonces

Quinn: PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

Santana estaba con Brittany recargadas en un árbol, Santana tenia los pantalones y las bragas a bajo, besando los pechos de Brittany.

Brittany tenía las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Santana, recogiéndose el vestido y Santana la embestía rozando sus sexos.

Santana: Quinn? (dijo bajando rápidamente a Brittany)

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y una furia incontrolable se apodero de mi aunque no sabia que decir.

Rápidamente Brittany se acomodaba el vestido y Santana se subía las bragas y los pantalones.

Q: QUE ES ESTO SANTANA?!...

S: Yo…..

Entonces brittany se acerco hacia mi y

Brittany: Quinnie, Santana y yo…

Q: TU CALLATE… NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA CUALQUIERA! (dije dándole un bofetada)

S: Quinn espera Brittany no tiene la culpa….

Q: AAA SI CLARO DEFIENDE A TU AMANTE!...SANTANA NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUERAS ESTA CLASE DE BASURA!

S: BASURA?...ME LLAMAS BASURA CUANDO TU FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN TRAICIONARME?

Q: YO JAMÁS TE TRAICIONE….YO NUNCA TE HE SIDO INFIEL!

S: POR FAVOR ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE TU AMANTE!

Q: ESTE BEBÉ NO ES DE PUCKERMAN.. ES TUYO!


	18. Chapter 18

andreastorm4, Mavi182, KAREN, ryofu, Misstress, nini De verdad Gracias por sus comentarios enserio me alegran la vida

ryofu: me alegra que hayas decidido no castigarme jaja

KAREN: gracias de verdad

Mavi182: gracias por tu felicitación y descuida no pienso abandonar el Fic siempre me gusta terminar mis proyectos ai que no pienso abandonar este ;)

Como ya les había dicho anteriormente, estaré actualizando una o dos veces por semana los quiero besos!

**Previamente en Déjame Volver Contigo….**

Quinn quería que ella y Santana tuvieran un bebé, en lo cual Santana no estaba de acuerdo ya que era un método experimental muy peligroso.

Quinn se embarazo sin decirle a Santana y le pidió ayuda a Puck, Y como el aun esta enamorado de Quinn accedió a ayudarla.

Brittany quiere recuperar a Santana así que le mando anónimamente un sobre con fotografías que hacían parecer que Quinn le era infiel con Puck.

Santana al ver las fotografías tubo una gran pelea con Puck.. Auch!...

Santana se alejo de Quinn sin saber que el bebé que Quinn espera es de ella y Brittany creo un plan para poder seducirla con unas gotas que incrementan el deseo sexual.

Hanna le dijo a Quinn sobre la confusión de Santana así que Quinn intento hablar con Santana pero al hacerlo se llevo una pequeña sorpresita….

**Y ESTO FUE LO QUE PASO EN DÉJAME VOLVER CONTIGO! **

**Prov. Quinn **

Q: YO JAMÁS TE TRAICIONE….YO NUNCA TE HE SIDO INFIEL!

S: POR FAVOR ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE TU AMANTE!

Q: ESTE BEBÉ NO ES DE PUCKERMAN.. ES TUYO!

Santana, puso cara de confusión y me miro fijamente

Brittany: aunque tu plan fuera tener una familia con Santana, Embarazarte de Puck y Querer que Santana se haga cargo de el te convierte en un persona horrible!

Santana seguía en silencio su mirada parecía mas confundida entonces la Dr. Spencer Hastings se acerco, cosa que me sorprendió mucho

SH: Hanna te estuve buscando por todos lados

H: Lo lamento…pero estamos un poco ocupadas

Santana: Tu! (dijo señalando a la Dra. Hastings) Si, por eso me parecías tan familiar, tu eres la doctora que esta a cargo del proyecto Two Mothers (dijo muy molesta)

SH: así es….veo que Quinn ya te dijo a verdad

H: no… de hecho no

Santana seguía confundida

S: QUINN QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

Brittany: Santana creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Quinn hará cualquier cosa para enredarte de nuevo

Dijo colgándose del cuello de Santana, ver esa escena me hizo hervir la sangre Santana solo se quedo en silencio mirando a Brittany, como si estuviera pensando que las palabras de brittany tenían cierta razón.

Quinn: SABES QUE.. HAS LO QUE QUIERAS NO ME IMPORTA!

Dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme, Entonces Santana me detuvo de la mano y me dijo

S: TU HAS DICHO QUE ESE BEBÉ ES MIÓ… ASÍ QUE TIENES QUE DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN

Q: no hay nada que explicar, aparecer tu ya has solucionado tus problemas

Me quite de su agarre y me disponía a marcharme hasta que

H: QUINN, SANTANA TIENE DERECHO A ENTERARSE…..HICE LO QUE ME PEDISTE….ME LO DEBES!

Las palabras de Hanna retumbaron en mi mente, es verdad aunque Santana este o no conmigo sigue siendo "el padre" de mi bebé.

S: Hanna que es lo que esta pasando?

Q: Quieres saber que es lo que esta pasando?, esta bien (dije furiosa) siempre te pedí que formáramos una familia, tu siempre te negabas, después que Rachel anuncio su embarazo me di cuenta de que la única manera d que tener una familia contigo seria tomando las decisiones a tu espalda y así lo hice, Puckerman me ayudo a engañar a la Dora. Hastings para someterme al tratamiento y embarazarme….Yo jamás te fui infiel, el bebé que espero es tuyo como mió y PASA, PASA QUE YO CREYENDO QUE TU ME AMABAS Y AHORA TE ENCUENTRO ATI CON ESA (DIJE SEÑALANDO A BRITTANY) TENIENDO SEXO EN PLANO BOSQUE COMO SI FUERAS UN ANIMAL!

S: TU DE VERDAD ESTAS LOCA?...COMO ES QUE FUISTE CAPAS DE HACER ALGO ASI?

Q: POR DIOS SANTANA TE HE DESCUBIERTO TENIENDO SEXO Y AUN ASI QUIERES RECLAMARME?

S: SI TU NO ME HUBIERAS MENTIDO Y ENGAÑANDO YO JAMAS TE HUBIESE SIDO INFIEL…..AHORA TU QUIERES CULPARME AMI Y HACERME CREER QUE SOY UNA BASURA CUANDO TU ME MENTISTE!

Q: SI TE DECÍA LA VERDAD TU NO DEJARÍAS QUE LLEVARA EL EMBARAZO A TERMINO!

S: POR SUPUESTO QUE JAMÁS LO HUBIESE PERMITIDO!….Yo te amaba y no permitiría que tomaras un riesgo de esta magnitud!

Q: Como que me amabas? (mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir)

S: Yo…..Como voy a amar a alguien que me ha lastimado tanto?

Q: Pero Yo….Nunca quise hacerte daño (dije con cierto dolor, Santana me miro con ternura)

S: Ni…

Brittany: PERO LO HICISTE Y POR ESO AHORA SANTANA ESTA CONMIGO!

Q: Que?

Br: QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD?!...SANTANA HA ESTADO TODOS ESTOS DÍAS CONMIGO, HA ESTADO VIVIENDO EN MI APARTAMENTO Y A TODA HORA HACEMOS EL AMOR!

S: Brittany por favor….

Q: Es verdad? (dije viendo a Santana)

S: Yo…..

Br: SANTANA ES UNA MUJER MUY CONSIDERADA Y NO QUERÍA QUE TE ENTERARAS HASTA QUE TE PIDIERA EL DIVORCIO!

Q: QUE TU QUE?! (dije viendo a Santana, ella solo agacho la mirada)

S: creí que tú estabas con Puckerman

Q: VAYA CUENTO TE DURO EL DOLOR!…(dije marchándome del lugar)

S: ESPERA! (dijo tomándome de la mano)...NO PUEDES CULPARME A MÍ

Q: Y NO TE CULPO (dije soltándome)…PERO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES YO MISMA TE MANDARE LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO!

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, ni siquiera regrese por mis cosas a la fiesta, Salí corriendo, me subí a mi camioneta y maneje. Quería irme lo mas lejos posible, no quería saber nada mas de Santana, no quería volver a verla en toda mi vida, estaba furiosa, depuse de conducir alrededor de 30 minutos mí llanto me impedía ver así que estacione la camioneta y camine por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, el parque en el que Santana me había pedido matrimonio, había un lago con un pequeño puente, me recargue en el puente, el lugar parecía vació y así debía ser, después de todo era de madrugada y hacia frió.

Subí al puente y poco a poco fui cayendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y mí llanto se hizo mayor, ya no podía detenerlo y Tan poco quería hacerlo, quería llorar y sacar cada una de mis lagrimas por Santana, quería sacar a Santana de mi mente, de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón.

**Prov. Santana **

S: ESPERA! (dije tomándola de la mano)...NO PUEDES CULPARME A MÍ

Quinn: Y NO TE CULPO (dijo soltándose)…PERO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES YO MISMA TE MANDARE LOS PAPELES DEL DIVORCIO!

Al escuchar esas palabras me quede helada, Quinn quería el divorcio, la vi alejarse, pero mi cuerpo no reacciono, caí de rodillas y no pude seguirla, mi mente estaba jugándome una broma pesada, esto no podía ser verdad….Quinn nunca me fue infiel y yo….

Hanna: Santana, estas bien? (Dijo acercándoseme) VAMOS NO LA DEJES IR VE POR ELLA!

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

Brittany: DÉJALA EN PAZ! (dijo dirigiéndose a Hanna)

H: TÚ ERES LA QUE DEBERÍA DEJARLA TRANQUILA, NO HAS HACHO MAS QUE DARLE PROBLEMAS!

Br: NO TE ENTROMETAS, ENTRE SANTANA Y YO!

H: TU ERES LA QUE SE ENTROMETE EN EL MATRIMONIO DE SANTANA!

Spencer H: YA BASTA! …..Hanna no ganaras nada peleando con ella, ella no entenderá…. Santana (dijo acercándose a mi levante la mirada y la mire fijamente con odio) Santana tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Spencer y yo estuvimos hablando, ella me contó respecto a como Quinn la había engañado también a ella, me puso al tanto del tratamiento, cuando había comenzado, como había avanzado y los riesgos.

SH: Yo lamento no habértelo dicho antes….Pero como ya te explique yo tampoco estaba enterada

S: Entiendo, creo que después de todo tu tan bien fuiste engañada

Entonces Hanna se acerco a nosotras

S: Desde cuando lo sabias? (dije mirándola con disgusto)

H: no tienes porque enojarte conmigo

S: POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?...POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE?

H: YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!…Yo no sabia nada, las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma después de que tu y Puckerman se golpearon en el bar. Spencer vio tu pelea en la TV y me pregunto que por que tu peleabas con tu hermano, yo le dije que el no era tu hermano, pero no hablamos mas después de un tiempo, me entere de que Quinn era paciente de Spencer y yo también creía que Quinn te había engañado hasta que le mostré un sobre con fotografías que recogí el día de la pelea en el bar. Ella me dijo que el bebé de Quinn era también tuyo. Entonces supimos que tú estabas confundida, fui a hablar con Quinn, ella pensaba que tú no la querías al bebé y por eso la habías dejado, cuando le explique, me pidió que le ayudara a hablar contigo, pero tu nuca contestaste a mis llamadas, hasta hoy que nos vimos.

S: Tengo que encontrarla

SH: te podemos ayudar

S: Yo.. Por favor

H: tu solo dinos donde podrá estar

S: bueno, su apartamento, nuestra casa o… EL PARQUE!

SH&H: Que parque?

S: El parque en el que le pedí matrimonio….siempre que discutimos a íbamos ese lugar…. Nos recuerda el por que estamos juntas

**Prov. Quinn **

Estaba llorando sentada en el suelo de puente. Jugando con mi anillo de compromiso, aunque Santana y yo ya teníamos varios días distanciadas, no había dejado de usarlo, por que con el Santana me había echo la promesa de amarme eternamente, pero hoy…hoy me dijo que ya no me amaba.

Entonces un abrigo cubrió mi cuerpo, levante la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos cafés oscuro que me miraban con ternura.

X: No es hora para estar en el parque (dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarme directamente)

Q: Emily….(Dije limpiando mis lagrimas)

Em: Que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu en el parque a esta hora?

Q: Yo…solo…Quería estar sola

Em: Lamento la interrupción (dijo sonriéndome tiernamente) Pero iba manejando cuando te vi bajarte de tu camioneta y caminar hacia aquí…Y en tu estado no creo que sea conveniente que te expongas a estas temperaturas

Seguramente Emily me había visto bajar de mi camioneta llorando….Pero ella no dijo nada, respeto mi silencio y tan poco hizo mas preguntas. Nos quedamos en silencio alrededor de 15 minutos, yo seguía llorando y ella se sentó a mi lado solo haciéndome compañía.

Q: Y tu?

Em: Yo que?

Q: Y tu que es lo que andas haciendo a esta hora de la madrugada?

Em: aaaammmmm…Yo…. Me dedico a rescatar a damiselas en peligro….Y que mejor hora que la madrugada (dijo sonriéndome coquetamente) Pero esta vez creo es mi día de suerte por que me encontré con una hermosa princesa

Q: Tu siempre tan amable (dije riéndome un poco)

Em: Solo soy sincera…oye….

Q: que sucede?

Em: No te parece que esta haciendo más frió?

Q: Si la verdad es que si (dije Frotándome los brazos con las manos) Se antoja un café

Em: conozco una cafetería que esta abierta desde las 5:00 am

Q: pero si apenas son (saque mi teléfono y pude ver que eran las 4:30) DIOS ES TARDÍSIMO!

Em: te equivocas… Es muy temprano

Q: ósea…. Yo….. Me refería a…. tienes razón (dije resignada)

Em: bueno, ya que es temprano vamos por un café (dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme)

Me puse de pie, pero mis piernas estaban entumidas, por el frió y el huso de tacones, entonces tópese un poco y Emily me sostuvo.

Em: Parece ser que el frió y los tacones han hecho su trabajo

Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta eso hizo que me avergonzara un poco

Q: De verdad lo ciento

Em: No lo sientas…..Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que tropieces nuevamente

Q: Que?

Entonces Emily me levanto en brazos

Q: Espera, no es necesario! (dije avergonzadísima)

Em: En tu estado no puedo Permitir que te suceda algo, Y no te preocupes en realidad no pesas nada. Anda déjate querer

Me dijo con dulzora, cosa que me hizo estremecer, se sentía tan bien sentirme protegida y querida nuevamente, ella me llevo cargada por todo el parque hasta su coche. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió del lado del piloto, por un momento olvide mis problemas y la observe detenidamente, entonces ella volteó a verme un poco confundida

Em: Pasa algo?

Q: Yo…No, No pasa nada

Em: Descuida te prometo que estas en buenas manos (Dijo guiñándome un ojo)

Encendió el auto y partimos de aquel lugar

**Prov. Santana **

Deje la fiesta y en busca de Quinn…..Tarde en salir ya que Brittany se había puesto histérica, afortunadamente Finn pudo contrólala tengo que hablar con ella, no es que la haya perdonado, ella me engaño, pero esta esperando un hijo mió, no puedo dejarla así además….La amo y necesito aclarar esto, tengo que hablar con ella.

Llegue al parque a nuestro parque, la busque por todos lados, fui hasta el puente en el cual le había pedido que se casara conmigo….no había nadie, me dispuse a bajar del puente cuando alcance a patear algo, que hizo un ligero ruido. Baje la mirada y lo vi…..era el aniño de compromiso que hace cuatro años le había dado a Quinn en este mismo lugar.

Mi corazón dolió, ella había estado aquí, ella había regresado al lugar donde nos prometimos amor eterno para terminar con su promesa.

**Prov. Quinn **

Emily me había llevado a un hermoso café a las afueras de la cuidad, era algo rustico, pero hermoso y con mucha vegetación, habíamos estado platicando des muchas cosas, extrañamente nunca mencione a Santana ni lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Emily me hacia reír y me contaba cosas interesantes, además de halagarme cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Salimos del café y ella me llevo de regreso al parque eran las 8:00 am el tiempo se nos había ido volando, me acompaño hasta mi camioneta

Emily: Me lo he pasado de maravilla, gracias por hacerme compañía

Quinn: Yo?... tu fuiste la que me hizo compañía

Em: Claro que no, yo estaba sola hasta que te encontré

Q: Y yo?

Em: tu estabas Preciosa…Pero ahora con los rayos del sol te vez hermosa

Me sonroje mucho cuando ella me dijo eso

Q: Yo…Creo que…..Debo irme

Em: Esta bien (se acerco y me seso la mejilla) Hasta luego (se dio la vuelta para marcharse)

Q: ESPERA!...Yo….. No tengo tu número

Em: Es verdad….Pero yo también quiero algo

Q: que es?

Emily se acerco me tomo por la cintura y me beso, fue un beso calido y tierno, solo nuestros labios, sentí una sensación extraña que recorría mi cuerpo.

Después de un momento ella se separo.

Em: Bien ahora toma (dijo dándome una tarjeta con su numero telefónico) Puedes llamarme cuando tu lo quieras para ti estoy disponible las 24 horas (dijo guiñándome un ojo y después se marcho)

Yo solo me quede parada e instintivamente lleve mi mano hasta mis labios


	19. Chapter 19

Mavi182 Karmen15 ryofu1 CatAgron KAREN QuinnAndCharlie

SUPER MEGA GRACIAS por sus comentarios pff! No saben lo locos que han estado mis días mi novia se enfermo y yo como buena novia que soy saliendo de la universidad iba a cuidarla, lamento no haber actualizado antes

Bueno este capitulo es una introducción para entender ciertas circunstancias un beso a todos!

**30 DE ABRIL DEL 2021 9:00 AM APARTAMENTO DE EMILY FIELDS**

**PROV. EMILY **

X: Emily…Emily

Escuche que alguien me llamaba pero la oscuridad no me permitia ver absolutamente nada

X: EMILY…EMILY POR FAVOR!

Esta vez gritaban por mi

X: EMILY AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

De pronto pude ver una luz corrí hacia ella

X: EMILY POR FAVOR!

Pude ver una puerta y cuando la abrí….un ruido ensordecedor me hizo abrir los ojos

Y me tope con una rubia de ojos verdes que me sonreía, me levante de la cama, tome la fotografía de la rubia

Emily: ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo hacer nada

Una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, di un beso a la foto de la rubia y Salí de mi habitación.

X: buenos días emily…. Como amaneciste?

Em: Buenos días Spencer…. Digamos que no pude descansar muy bien

SH: Otra vez la misma pesadilla?

Em: así es

SH: Sabes que no fue tu culpa

Em: Yo…..Jure que las protegería

SH: no fue culpa tuya lo que sucedió ese terrible día… Se que es un dolor que estará contigo el resto de tu vida…Pero debes de dejar de culparte!

Em: COMO? SI ELLA AUN ME CULPA!

SH: eso no es verdad, es solo que ella al igual que tu quedo destrozada, y dijo las cosas sin pensarlo, por que no intentas….

Em: lo intente, intente hablar con ella, intente arreglar las cosas, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos pero desde que el juez dio esa orden ella ya no quiso saber de mi

SH: si ella no quisiera saber de ti, no hubiera vuelto a verte y se hubiera ido lejos!

Em: se que ella me quiere como amiga… pero no me ama, y no volverá a estar conmigo!

SH: como sabes que no te ama?

Em: lo veo en sus ojos

Me di la vuelta y Salí de aquella habitación

_**Flashback**_

**15 DE MARZO 2014 ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA CEMENTERIO DE ROSEWOOD**

Esa mañana había soñado con maya, me levante y fui al cementerio….. después de intentar una relación con Paige, me di cuenta que solo lo había echo por que extrañaba a maya y decidí terminarla, además había alguien de quien me estaba enamorando y no era justo para ella

X: Que haces aquí tan sola?

Emily: Yo… solo …. Anoche soñe con ella y …. Queria que supiera que no la he olvidado

X: y por eso le trajiste sus flores preferidas verdad?

Em: así es

X: bueno creo que te dejare a solas con ella

Em: Espera!…..Hanna tu…. Tu que es lo que haces aquí?

H: solo vine a pedirle un consejo a una amiga

Em: a que te refieres?

H: An estado pasando cosas… y Quería hablar con mi habuela….. ella siempre fue buena dando consejos.

Em: a si…. Sobre que?

H: pues le pedí que me diera una señal para poder aclarar mi corazón

Em: y que fue lo que te dijo?

Entonces una ráfaga de viento paso dejándome un pétalo en la cabeza enredado con mi cabello, Hanna se acerco a Quitármelo, lo tomo entre sus manos

H: vaya es un pétalo de rosa blanca, las favoritas de mi abuela

Em: debe ser de alguna de las flores que alguien haya traído

H: Talvez, ….. me tengo que ir

Em: Esta bien

Se acerco y me beso la mejilla, después se dio la vuelta y se estaba marchando cuando me grito a unos cuentos metros

H: EMILY …..RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA…. ME DIJO QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA!... PASA POR MI A LAS 8 PM

**15 DE ABRIL 5:00 AM 2014 ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA**

Hanna y yo teníamos un mes saliendo, ella no lo llamaba citas así que yo tampoco lo hacia, la deje en la puerta de su casa, le sonreí, la bese en la mejilla.

Em: Descansa

Me di la buelta para marcharme y ella me tomo de la mano

H: Espera….

Em: Que pasa?

H: con esta ya son 4 veces las que salimos en este mes

Em: a si?

H: si….. y en la cuarta cita

Entonces me beso, un beso tierno jugando solo un poco con mis labios, sentir sus labios tan suaves y dulces me hizo estremecer, después de unos instantes nos separamos

Em: Woow eso fue …espera dijiste Citas?

H: Claro (dijo de forma sexy)

Em: me haces feliz

Dije tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso que en principio fue tierno, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas pasional, sentir su lengua hiso que mi calor corporal aumentara, ella metió sus manos bajo mi blusa acariciando mi abdomen, y creí que perdería la cabeza, la recargue en el marco de la puerta y la besaba con muchísima pasión, hasta que…

X: Hanna es hora de que te metas!

Era Ashley La madre de Hanna había salido, nosotras rápidamente nos separamos

H: Ya voy

Dijo metiéndose rápidamente a la casa

Em: bueno creo que yo me voy

Dije tratando de escapar lentamente

AM: Espera Emily

Em: Si señora Marin

AM: sabes que puedes llamarme Ashley

Em: lo se

AM: antes de que te vayas Quiero que sepas que esto no me gusta y que no estoy de acuerdo que dejes a Hanna a estas horas de la mañana…..ambas deben de llegar a una hora mas prudente….Espero no se vuelva a repetir.

Yo sentí como mi corazón descanso, al parecer ella no nos había visto

Em: Yo… lo lamento señora Marin

AM: Ashley!

Em: lo lamento Ashley…prometo que no volverá a suceder….. Hasta luego

Me di la vuelta para marcharme

AM: por cierto Emily ….Felicidades por la cuarta cita ….parece que lo estas haciendo bien

Voltee la mirada y pude ver su sonrisa triunfante yo quede en shock

**10 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2016 ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA CASA DE EMILY FIELDS **

Comencé a sentir cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo y algunas caricias que me obligaron a abrir los ojos

Hanna: buen día mi amor (dijo besando mis labios)

Emily: buen día mi cielo

H: amo que despertemos asi

Em: de buen humor?

H: no…. Desnudas en tu cama ….. Aunque eso me pone de buen humor (dijo sexy)

Em: sabes que si tu quisieras podríamos despertar así siempre (dije dándole un tierno beso)

H: Lose pero ahora estamos comenzando con nuestras carreras y por eso debemos de estar concentradas….. En cuanto tengamos todo arreglado será el momento

Em: te amo!

H: Yo te amo mas!

**10 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2017 ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA CASA DE EMILY FIELDS **

Desperté con mucha emoción, Hanna había pasado la noche conmigo, había esperado precisamente a este día para poder hablar con ella, hacia ya 3 meces que ambas habíamos firmado ya nuestros contratos de exclusividad con grandes diseñadores, este seria nuestro ultimo fin de semana en Rosewood antes de mudarnos a los Ángeles, me sentía plenamente feliz.

Me levante muy temprano puesto que ya tenia todo sumamente planeado

Em: Hanna mi amor despierta (decía mientras daba suaves besos en su cuello)

H: -

Em: mi vida ya es hora (mientras besaba su pecho lo que le causo cosquillas)

H: buenos días amor (dijo un poco adormilada)

Em: vamos ya es hora

Después de asearnos salimos de la casa y maneje por varios quilómetros hasta una cabaña a las afueras de Rosewood le había dicho a Hanna que era una sorpresa así que le había vendado los ojos para que no supiera hacia donde íbamos.

Le quite la benda de los ojos y

Hanna: Dios emily…Pero si es

Em: así es

Hanna: no había vuelto a venir aquí desde aquella mágica noche, no se supone que un millonario la compro y a hora ya no podemos ni siquiera estar cerca del terreno?

Em: asi fue… por eso ya no habíamos regresado…..pero bueno …. Es un lugar muy especial para mi

H: y para mi… aquí fue donde ….. tu sabes

Em: donde te hice mía por primera vez

Entonces su cara tomo un color carmesí

H: así es

Em: sabes con el dinero que nos dieron al firmar el contrato quise hacerte un regalo

H: un regalo?

Em: toma (dije dándole una lleve) la de mi corazón ya la tienes, pero aquí fue donde te la entregue y tan bien quiero que tengas la llave de ese mágico lugar

Ella se me colgó del cuello y me beso

H: te amo, te amo eres única!

Em: tu me haces muy feliz

Después de entrar a la cabaña subimos a la terraza, le mostré todas las modificaciones que se le habían hecho y por supuesto que la había amueblado al gusto de Hanna ella estaba feliz.

En la terraza desayunamos y hablamos hasta que

Emily: sabes Hanna estos años a tu lado son lo mejor de mi vida…. ya no puedo pensar mi vida sin ti y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida te amo y yo quisiera saber si tu …. Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Dije mostrándole un anillo con un bello diamante

H: Hace un año te dije que cuando tuviéramos todo arreglado seria el momento…. Y al parecer las dos creemos que el momento es ahora… por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, no hay nada más que desee en este mundo

La tome de la cintura y la bese

** 14 DE AGOSTO DEL 2018 8: 00 PM LOS ÁNGELES CALIFORNIA **

Hanna y yo teníamos 6 meces de casadas ella quiso que nos casáramos un 14 de febrero y yo solo deseaba casarme con ella así que por mi no hubo inconveniente

Hanna y yo habíamos salido a cenar y pasear cerca de la playa, entonces escuchamos un sonido, un llanto…. Nos acercamos y vimos a un bebé envuelto en una cobija dejado cerca de la orilla del mar.

Rápidamente llevamos al bebé a un hospital para que lo revisaran, nos dijeron que era una niña y que tenia poco tiempo de nacida, que probablemente algún desalmado la había dejado hay para que muriera.

Pasaron los días y Hanna y yo estuvimos al pendiente de la bebé, el estar expuesta al frió le ocasiono una bronquitis, ya habíamos notificado a la policía y al parecer no se sabia nada de alguno de sus padres. Habian pasado 10 días desde que la habíamos encontrado.

Llegue al hospital para darle ropa limpia a Hanna quien no se había despegado de ella ni un momento.

Yo había hablado con Spencer acerca de la bebé y ella mando a uno de los mejores expertos en problemas respiratorios a revisar a la bebé y al parecer se estaba recuperando.

**24 DE AGOSTO DEL 2018 HOSPITAL DE LOS ÁNGELES CALIFORNIA **

Entre a la habitación y Hanna tenia a la bebé cargada dándole el biberón, esa imagen fue hermosa, por fin le habian retirado el reparador artificial a la bebé y Hanna la cuidaba con tanto amor…entonces la bebé comenzó a quejarse un poco

H: shhhh ya mi amor yo estoy aquí….. y te voy a cuidar no llores yo te amo

Em: hola mi amor como están? (dije hablando lo mas bajo que pude)

H: ya esta mejor, ya me dejaron darle de comer

Me acerque y la bese en los labios después bese la frente de la bebé

H: Que vamos a hacer? (me dijo preocupada) Quien va a cuidar de ella? Ella no tiene a nadie (las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos)

Em: nos tiene a nosotras ( y la bese)

**14 DE AGOSTO DEL 2019 1:00 PM CASA FIELDS-MARIN LOS ÁNGELES CALIFORNIA**

Todos: feliz cumpleaños a ti…. Feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz cumpleaños querida Shannon feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Había pasado un año desde que habíamos encontrado a la bebé y hoy teníamos un año como familia, habían venido todos a visitar a la bebé, mis padres, los padres de Hanna, Aria, Spencer y algunos compañeros de trabajo y sus hijos.

Después de que Hanna y yo adoptáramos a la bebé ambas nos habíamos retirado del modelaje para poder tener un estilo de vida mas familiar ella era ama de casa cuidando a nuestra hija y yo había entrado como relacionista a una empresa internacional.

Aria: vaya no puedo creer que la pequeña Shannon victoria ya haya cumplido su primer año!

Spencer: no puedo creer que Hanna sea una estupenda madre

Todos rieron por el comentario de Spencer

Em: aria como vas con lo de tu libro?

Ar: Bien pronto saldrá el primer tomo

SH: creo que te cobraremos regalias

Ar: aaawww primero espera a que se publique!

Em: y tu spencer? …..Escuche que estas buscando quien patrocine tu investigación

SH: así es, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, pronto podremos hacer una selección de genes para poder obtener un bebe con patrones perfectos

Ar: eso da miedo!

Todos rieron por el comentario de Aria

Todo estaba bien, éramos una familia y éramos felices

**20 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2019 9:00 AM CASA FIELDS-MARIN LOS ÁNGELES CALIFORNIA**

Me desperté temprano y me dispuse a nadar un rato, hoy seria el ultimo día que dejaría la piscina con agua, puesto que el frió no me dejaría seguir nadando de manera confortable.

Después de salir del agua, regrese a la casa me di un baño y me aliste para irme al trabajo

H: amor vendrás a casa para comer?

Em: por supuesto

dije besándola a ella y después a la pequeña Shannon quien estaba en los brazos de su mami

Em: por cierto hoy van a venir a drenar la alberca, lavarla y taparla

H: esta bien…. No te pongas triste, después de que pase el frió podrás nadar todo lo que quieras

Dijo dándome un beso

Salí hacia mi trabajo

**20 DE NOVIEMBRE DEL 2019 4:00 PM CASA FIELDS-MARIN LOS ÁNGELES CALIFORNIA**

Entre en mi casa

Emily: ya regrese hay alguien en casa?

y de prono

X: EMILY AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

Escuche un grito que provenía desde el jardín trasero

X: EMILY POR FAVOR!

Pude reconocer la voz e Hanna, corrí rápidamente, hacia el jardín, entonces pude ver a mi hija en el agua y Hanna tratando de sacarla.

Me sumergí rápidamente en el agua y mi velocidad para nadar fue mayor que la de Hanna, tome a mi hija y la saque del agua.

No respiraba, y s estaba poniendo cianótica, rápidamente, le di RCP pero mi hija no respondía

**20 de Diciembre del 2019 3:00 Pm Casa Fields-Marin los Ángeles California**

Regrese a la casa y encontré unas maletas en la puerta

Emily: adonde vas?

Hanna: yo… no puedo seguir aquí

Em: y te vas?

H: YA NO PUEDO MAS! (dijo llorando con desesperación) ESTAR AQUÍ ME ATORMENTA Y NO ME DEJA VIVIR YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI!

Em: por favor no te vayas (las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos)

H: YO….. NO PUEDO HACE UN MES QUE TUVE QUE ENTERRAR A MI HIJA!

Em: YO TAMBIÉN…. LO RECUERDAS ERA NUESTRA HIJA!

H: YA NO PUEDO CON ESTO, LA PERI PERDÍ A MI HIJA Y AHORA UN ENTUPIDO JUEZ NO PROHIBIÓ LA ADOPCIÓN!... JAMÁS RECUPERARE A MI HIJA Y JAMÁS PODRÉ TENER FAMILIA MIENTRAS ESTE CONTIGO!

Em: YO NO FUI QUIEN DEJO ABIERTA LA PUERTA DEL JARDÍN!

H: NO FUE EL ESTUPIDO PERSONAL QUE CONTRATASTE!

Em: Y TU QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

H: TU FUISTE LA QUE LE ENSEÑASTE A LANZARSE SIN MIEDO A LA PISCINA!

Em: YO SIEMPRE ESTABA HAY PARA RECIBIRLA!

H: SIEMPRE EXCEPTO HACE UN MES!

Su taxi había llegado…. Tomo sus cosas y se fue….. me quede en la puerta llorando entonces

X: Es el duelo, necesita curar sus heridas, ella te ama

Levante la vista y me encontré con spencer

Em: Ya te enteraste de la orden del juez?

SH: Si... te prometo que are lo quesea para ayudarlas

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Salí de aquella habitación tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje lo mas lejos que pude


End file.
